Catalyst of Light
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Daemon still trapped in the dark ocean world pulls a power to himselftoescape, this power belongs to no other then Takato Matsudo. A 02/03 crossover. chapters 1-6 reposted fixed 2011
1. Chapter 1 2 repost 2011

This is a Digimon 02/03 crossover, I resisted long enough and so here it is.

for readers who read other crossovers of this type.

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One

A young boy of fourteen walked slowly through a beautiful green park, he was enjoying its sights and smells as he often did when he had time. His red eyes were filled with determination, yet after all his adventures he still retained his innocence.

At that moment he smiled slightly, he could just barely hear the sound of someone trying to sneak up to him from the bushes. He adjusted the paper bags in his arms, he didn't want to loose grip on them and ruin the food in them.

"Takatomon," a childlike energetic voice called, Takato laughed as a small red dinosaur like creature glomped onto him with an almost vice like grip.

"Guilmon, I told you to stop calling me that," Takato laughed joyfully, Guilmon blinked and sniffed the air.

"I smell bread, and peanut butter," the rookie Digimon said happily, Takato once again laughed when his Digimon gave him a very good puppy dog look.

'He's been playing with Lopmon and Suzy again' Takoto thought with a sweatdrop, since coming back from the Digital world the tamers had grown closer and Suzy was enjoying it to the fullest.

'I still don't know how Lopmon can stand those hugs, of course being a Deva might help' Takato thought, he gently shoved Guilmon from the bags and headed to where everyone was waiting.

"What took you so long gogglehead," the ever sarcastic Rika said when they came into sight, Takato sighed and wondered if she would ever lighten up.

'The only person she's soft to is Renamon, and we don't see that happen often' Takato thought, he smiled slightly as Terriermon another Tamers partner giggled.

The dog/bunny rookie was the partner to the tamer Henry Wong, Henry was half Chinese and Japanese. Last of all was Jeri, she had lost her depression when Leomon had been reborn and returned to her.

"Where's Kazu and Kenta?" he asked, Terriermon giggled and Henry answered.

"Kazu had gone visit relatives, and Kenta was invited along... you know they go everywhere together," Henry told him, Takato sighed and seated himself between Henry and Suzy.

"Can we eat now?" Guilmon asked with a soulful hungry look, this got him no pity as the humans laughed.

"Don't worry Boy, as soon as all the foods out we'll all eat," he told his partner, Guilmon gave a happy cheer.

In another part of multiful universes a being of pure evil began to break through the walls of the dimension it was in, not long ago it had been trapped here. Of course he wanted to escape, he needed revenge on those dratted children that had put him here.

'I almost had everything I needed, all I needed was that dark spore in the humans neck to complete my plan' Daemon thought angrily, he glared at the world of the dark ocean around him. It had been a year to this day that they had put him here, he was severely weakened by this place and he needed to find a source of power to use.

Daemon used his powers to scan through the multipul dimensions in search of the power he needed, he had enough power to pull that power source here...then that power would be his to control.

Chapter Two

Takato glared at his reflection in the mirror, his once chestnut brown hair was a startling white colour. It had changed this colour when Calumon had given him his power, it seemed while Calumon was allowed to stay a Digimon evil had still wanted its power.

Calumon had been hunted down and almost killed when the evil had tried to get his power, Calumon was almost deleted when they got to him.

'But it was too late to save the white Digimon, he was too hurt too badly' Takoto thought sadly, to there surprise Azulongmon had appeared and told them that if Calumon died with the power of light of Digivolution... no Digimon would ever be able to Digivolve unless with a tamer.

Calumon to his shock had chosen him, then Takato remembered an incredible light and blacking out. When he woke up he could feel Calumons power inside of him and it was his power now, his hair had changed to this pure white colour... and he knew he was something more then human now.

He didn't tell the others this, they were already too worried about him... Azulongmon did tell him that ordinary Digimon wouldn't be able to find the power now that it was hidden inside him.

It was then that his eyes widened as he saw something in his reflection that caught his attention, for a few split seconds he had thought he had seen Calumons symbol on his forehead.

"Please tell me I imagined that, my life is weird enough as it is," he whispered, making sure that the symbol there he sighed in relief when he couldn't see it.

"Must of been too long a day," he muttered to himself, as he turned away from the mirror he never noticed the four triangle marking Caumon had flickered on his forehead for a split second.

Daemon cackled in glee as he finally found his target, the power he could feel from this person made the Digital worlds power seem like an ant.

He reached out with his power and touched that dimension tighter, then with a twist of his power he grabbed the holder of the power and pulled.

Takato screamed, he felt as if something was grabbing his body and mind and pulling. He really didn't know how to describe it, and whatever it was it felt more evil then De reaper ever was.

"Takatomon," Guilmon shouted, the next thing Takato vanished from his home time line and dimension.

Daemon blinked as a limp body appeared in front of him, to his disbelief the power belonged to a human boy. Then he smirked when he realized that this boy was more then human, this boy would also help him get his revenge on the digidestined.

"Ummmmph... where in the world am I," the boy said coming too, it was at that moment that Daemon saw something flicker on the boys forehead.

He stopped himself from gasping in awe, somehow he had grabbed the ultimate power of legends. The power that allowed all Digimon to digivolve, the light of digivolution.

But he was surprised it had chosen a human body as its shell, but no matter he would use its power to his goal.

"Welcome to the dark world, I am Daemon and what can I call you," Daemon said, he might as well find out the boys name since he would have

no choice but work with him.

"I'm Takato, wait a minute... did you say Daemon," the boy said looking up, Daemon laughed at the boys fear filled look.

"I'm in big trouble,' the boy whispered, Daemon continued to laugh enjoying Takatos fear.

TBC


	2. Chapter 3 repost 2011

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three

"This is not good," Henry sighed closing his eyes, Takato had vanished four days ago and there still was no clue of what had happened to him. Guilmon had become depressed without his tamer, he had told them how Takato had vanished... but they still couldn't do anything.

"We have to find goggle head, remember what Azulongmon told us what would happen if he was gone too long... both the digital world and our own is doomed," Rika said with a frown, in truth she actually liked the white haired boy. In fact she had a slight crush on him, there was something about his innocence that called to her.

"Henry, why didn't you ever tell Takato about his other power... the one Azulongmon told us about?" Jeri asked, Henry blinked and Rika wondered why the other tamer had asked that question.

"I kept on meaning to tell him but you now how long it took him to get use to his new look and Calumons power, it might freak him out if he knew what else happened that day when Calumon chose him," Henry said, Rika nodded in agreement. But she wished now that Takato did now, if he used that power he might be easier to find.

'Takato hold on, no matter what we'll save you' Rika thought, Takato had done many things to save there lives over the years and they would do it to.

Takato glared at Daemon, but it was kind of hard when Daemon couldn't see him. Daemon had placed him inside a strange ebony crystal, all he could do was sit and glared at the mega. It was kind of weird that he could see out but no one in, even weirder that he had met an evil Digimon from his favourite cartoon show.

'Somehow I was pulled into the time line and dimension of my favourite show, here they have Digidestined instead of Tamers. Daemon must be planning to use my power to escape the dark ocean world, but I thought my power only gave Digimon the power to digivolve' Takato thought with a frown, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Guilmon I hope your alright, please everyone... come and take me home," he whispered tears flowing down his face, he cried silently till the crystal prison suddenly shifted.

"Now little catalyst, lets see what I can do with your power," he heard Daemon say with a dark chuckle, the next thing Takato knew was pain... such a terrible pain.

Guilmons head snapped up from where he had been curled him, his golden eyes gleamed in the way they usually did when he detected a unknown Digimon. But it wasn't a Digimon that he felt, briefly he had felt Takato through the bond he had with his tamer.

'Takato needs me, I can't wait for the other Tamers to find him. I have to go now, and I have an idea of how to find him' Guilmon thought narrowing his golden eyes, while to others the red dinosaur Digimon might seem dumb he was not. He was quite intelligent and shared his thought often with Takato, he held great awe for his Tamer/creator and even more since Takato had become the catalyst.

"Hold on Takato, I'm coming," he whispered, and it was a promise.

In the digital world of the Digidestined Gennai frowned, he could feel a disturbance forming in the digital world. He looked at Azulongmon, the great dragon Digimon had a thoughtful look in his many eyes.

"Azulongmon, what is happening?" he asked, the mega sighed.

"Daemon has escaped the dark world and has come to our world, and he has brought something very precious with him," Azulongmon said, Gennai frowned.

"I better get the Digidestined here quick, but pray tell what is this precious thing?" Gennai asked, the mega smiled at him softly... which was strange because of the grave situation.

"It is the catalyst of legends Gennai, the one that is the light of Digivolution," the mega said, Gennai gasped and remembered a very old legend and prophecy in the digital world.

Catalyst of Light

Bring yonder digivolution

What form it shall bare is determined by fate

Power given form

Evil shall bring it forth from its haven

Guard it well from harm

Chosen ones of one world

Tamers of one world

If destroyed all is lost

Call upon the Catalyst and Hazard

Gallant Knight combined

Catalysts chosen companion

Will lead the catalyst home

Guard well the gates of worlds

Catalyst of Light

More then what it seems

Evil shall be destroyed

But if only the Catalyst survives the darkness

"So, it is coming true," Gennai breathed, Azulongmon nodded.

"Yet even I do not know what the catalyst will look like, it could take human or Digimon form," the mega said, Gennai frowned as he thought of something.

"But how will we recognize the catalyst, isn't there suppose to be something about it that tells us?" Gennai asked, the mega Digimon sighed closing his many eyes.

"Long ago there was a scroll that told of the symbol of the catalyst and Hazard, but a very long ago the evil Digimon stole it... last I heard they destroyed it," Azulongmon answered, Gennai groaned at the implications of this.

"Well that's helpful, I better call the Digidestined here fast... but I wonder what they mean by Catalyst and Hazard," Gennai muttered walking away, Azulongmon watched him for a few minutes and then flew high in to the air.

"So the final battle is here for both the Digidestined and the tamers, I only hope that the catalyst survives and all will end well," Azulongmon whispered, unknown to the many of this dimention he was forbidden to help in this battle once the chosen children of both dimensions began the true fight against evil.

'Good luck children, you'll need it' he thought, then using his power he vanished.

TBC


	3. Chapter 4 repost 2011

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Four

Takato whimpered from the pain, whatever Daemon had done to use his power had hurt so much. Slowly he uncurled from where he lay in the crystal and looked outside it, he gasped at what he saw.

"The digital world, he took me to the digital world," he breathed in awe, he had been in the digital world before... but this was the digital world that the cartoon was about.

'Wait a minute, if Daemon is real so is the Digidestined, that means that they should show up sometime soon to fight him' Takato thought, he brightened at this but knew that this dimension could actually be different then the TV version.

"Your power is incredible little Catalyst, it gave me the ability to break out of the dark world. I will keep you now, your power is to great to let go of," Daemon sneered, Takato gave a depressed sigh and deeply wished this was just a nightmare.

'Guilmon if your coming hurry, I could really use you just about now' Takato thought, he fell into a slight fantasy of Gallantmon crushing Daemon like a bug with his foot.

'Yeah right, in our combined form of Gallontmon were powerful... but I still have the problem of getting out of this crystal thing' Takato thought rolling his red eyes, once again the crystal shifted but this time Daemon didn't take any of his power so there was no pain.

"Daemons what!" Yolei screamed as Gennai greeted them in the digital world, the once old man winced and wondered how the destined would react if he covered his ears.

"He has returned, he escaped the dark world," he told them, Ken felt terror flash though him... facing that evil digimon once had been enough.

"How did he escape, I thought it was impossible?" he asked, a painful expression came to the robed mans face.

"He wasn't able to escape, but he was able to pull in something to help him escape," Gennai said, Ken frowned slightly noticing that Gennai really didn't want to tell them what Daemon had used.

"Gennai, what did he pull into the dark world to help him escape?" Tai asked, the robed man took a deep breath and answered.

"The Catalyst," was all he said, the digidestined didn't know what he meant but by the way there digimon did it was evident they did.

"The Catalyst, but it was just a legend," Gatomon yelled her eyes wide, Ken looked at his partner and saw that he looked scared.

"Wormmon, what is the catalyst?" he asked, the insect type digimon sighed before answering.

"Its an old legend Ken, so old... well it`s a story digimon like to tell to each other. There``s also a prophecy about it, but I only know the story,' Wormmon said, this got everyone`s attention.

"Tell us Wormmon, maybe we can better understand all this," Ken said, they all sat in a circle and Wormmon began the story of the catalyst.

"Long ago when the digital world was new and Digivolution was not heard about young digimon wondered our world, the world then wasn't much. Then one day a newly created digimon of the digital world felt a great need to search for something, so off he went yet found nothing. But the digimon didn't give up and continued to search, then one day it happened," Wormmon said, he took in a deep breath of air before he began again.

"What happened?" Davis questioned, everyone hushed him quickly.

"An evil Digimon more powerful then himself attacked, then he saw a great light. Its power was incredible yet he found that he felt its power inside him also, it was then that the first Digivolution occurred," the insect digmon told them, Gatomon took over the story at this point.

"He defeated the evil digimon of course and walked to where the light stood, he asked it why he had digivolved. It answered in a way, but it was said that it didn't speak like digimon of any type," Gatomon said, she continued.

"It told him without words that it was the power of digivolution, or more acutely the catalyst of light of digivolution. But it could not appear earlier because no one had truly been able to find what was needed before for it, the digimon asked if it could let all digimon digivolve at any time. The catalyst said that it would do that and it spread itself throughout the very fabric of the digital world, even before it had been part of the digital world but it had slept till one worth of digivolution had appeared," Gatomon said, finally the story was done.

"If it was part of the digital world how could Daemon capture it?" Yolei asked, the digimon didn't know the answer to that but Gennai did.

"Daemon captured it after it took a physical form of some type, the catalyst is very powerful and in other legends walked around the digital world to discover if digimon were still worth of digivolution. It is also said that if the catalyst is gone too long from the digital world all digivolution will vanish, also that the catalyst is connected to more time lines then ours," Gennai said leaving everyone confused, Ken sighed and got up.

"So we have to beat Daemon and save the catalyst before digivolution disappears forever, any idea of what the catalyst looks like?" he asked Gennai, the robed man shook his head no.

"Unfortunately no, long ago the only clue to what he could look like was destroyed by evil digimon," Gennai said, everyone groaned and also got up.

"Thanks anyway Gennai, we might as well just go fight him... if we don't our digimon might loose all ability to digivolve," Ken said, Gennai nodded and vanished like he always seemed to do.

Guilmons sighed as he took one last look at the bakery that Takatos parents owned, he had to leave it and if he said goodbye they would stop him. He had lived there since they had returned from the digital world, Takatos mother was still slightly nervous of him though.

"Takato, don't give up hope," he whispered, he knew he would have to find a way to the digital world.. he had a feeling that Soverines knew a way to get him to Takato.

"Well lets go kick his butt," a certain rabbit/dog rookie said cheerfully, the tamer looked at Terriermon and sighed.

"Terriermon for one thing we don't know who took Takato, we don't even know if it was a he," Henry told the energetic, behind Henry Rika smirked slightly and then hid her smirk.

"But when we do find out who took Takato we'll kick his butt, right Henry?" Terriermon said, Henry sighed at his partners attitude and rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming.

"I guess, but I think we should tell the sovereigns first.. there not going to be happy that there catalyst is gone," Henry said, he hated to see there anger when they learned someone had kidnapped Takato somehow.

"I'm not looking forward to that, anyway how are we going to get to the digital anyway?" Rika asked, Terriermon grinned in a way only he could.

"Henry and me found a way there earlier today, its actually really nearby," the rookie said, Henry sighed at his partners attitude once again.

"Well lets go then and kick this persons butt, we can't let someone kidnap a tamer and get away with it," Rika said, Terriermon cheered.

'My friends are all bloodthirsty or hunry to kick someones butt' he thought sweatdropping, but before they went they would have to tell there parents... there parents ould freak if they all vanished like Takato.

"We should tell our parents first and get Yamakis help for communicating home, we don't want them to worry," Henry said, the other tamers nodded and after making some plans scattered to get ready.

A sad faced women looked tearfully at a picture, this woman was no other then Takatos mother. She was so sad without her son, what mother wouldn't be unhappy when there child vanished into thin air.

'At last time I knew where he went, I was terrified he would get hurt in the digital world' she thought sadly, she had even got used to his white hair... she still didn't understand why it had changed to white.

"Takato, come home safely to me," she whispered, then she cried in her grief. In her hands the glass covering cracked, then to her shock shattered cutting her hands.

"My baby," she cried, her tears landed softly on the picture as she continued to cry.

TBC

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 5 repost 2011

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five

He didn't know why but being held captive was boring, he had always thought that it would filled with terror. Takato sighed, after awhile staring at the digital world through the dark crystal... got very boring.

"What in the world is Daemon doing, we haven't moved from this spot in three hours," Takato mused, with yet another sigh in a long series of sighs he ran a hand through a hand through his snow white hair.

"Are you done muttering in there catalyst," an annoyed voice said, Takato snickered. Apparently Daemon could hear him through the crystal now, maybe he would have something to do now.

'Its either that or go crazy from boredom, I don't know why but I have this very weird urge to go play' Takato thought, he knew it was probably a side effect of Calumon giving him his power... a slight transfer of his very playful personality.

'As long as I don't start talking like a baby like Calumon did I'm fine, all I have to concentrate on now is how to escape here and get back to my own dimension and time line' Takato thought frowning, he then gave a yelp when Daemon suddenly shifted the crystal.

"It is time," Daemon suddenly said, Takato blinked and then blinked again. Coming towards Daemon both new and old, were the Digidestined with there Digimon in the highest forms they could take.

"About time they got here," Takato muttered, there was a brief flux of energy in the crystal and Takato knew that no one could hear him outside now.

Guilmon grinned as he somehow slipped through the edges of reality, it was something he hadn't ever done before but he managed. It was something about his strong bond with Takato that allowed him to do this, there bond had become so much stronger since Takato had become the catalyst.

He looked around himself with rapt attention, the area between all realities was a strange shifting place. He could actually see into several of those realities, they were all very see through and overlapped each other.

'Cool, I wonder how I get around here' Guilmon thought, his golden gaze looked around hoping to find some trace of his tamer.

"Takatomon," he whispered tears in his golden eyes, he sighed and took a step forward.

"Ohhhh," he said, the layers of reality he could see had changed now... but his heart told him he was getting closer to Takato.

'A few more steps should do, then I have to figure out how to get into that reality' Guilmon thought, he took yet another step forward and everything changed again.

"You must hurry, I do not know how much time we have before the power of the Catalyst truly vanishes from our reality... if the Catalyst is not returned soon there will be a ripple and our reality will not be the only one affected," Azulongmon told the tamers in front of him, for this mission to cave Takato. Suzy had been convinced to stay home... to her disappointment.

"So your going to send us there, what type of reality is it?" Henry asked, he hoped that it wasn't kind of reality that wold give him nightmares.

"You will know when you arrive, but first I must make contact with someone to open the way," Azulongmon said, then to the tamers surprise he flew into the air and vanished.

"Is it just me, or did he seem to be amused by something?" Kenta asked, Henry sighed and once again wondered how Takatos friends Kenta and Kazu had been chosen to be tamers.

'But he did seem to think something was funny' Henry thought with a slight frown, throughout the conversation the soverines lips had twitched into something that looked suspiously like a smirk.

'Must of been my imagination' Henry thought, he sweatdropped heavily when Azulongmons laughter filled the air.

'Or not' Henry thought, he himself would of been amused if he had know which reality he was going to.

Ken had to stop himself from shivering as he gazed upon the large form of Daemon, he still had nightmares from the one time the Digidestined had fought this dark masters. He knew that he couldn't show his fear, evil like this grew stronger when something feared them.

Davis and his own Digimon had DNA merged, Paildramon was now duking it out with the mega. For this battle Agumon and his counterpart had also gone to mega level, yet there battle was not going well.

"Where is he getting his power, we should be at least be doing good against him with two megas," Davis muttered and Ken agreed, it was at that moment that his eye caught sight of a strange crystal floating behind Daemon.

"Davis we have to destroy that crystal, he's getting his power from it... and that must mean that the Catalyst is inside it," Ken told the spiky haired Digidestined, Davis nodded.

"Yeah, we better make Paildramon go mega," Davis suggested, Ken nodded and one short digivolution scene later Imperialdramon stood there ready to battle.

"Imperialdramon, destroy that crystal," Ken ordered, the mega nodded.

"You got it," came the dual voice that was Imperialdramon, even to this day it was strange to think of his Digimon merging with another Digimion.

Takato had long ago passed out when the battle bega, as soon as it began Daemon had started to take his power the same painful way as before. He had taken so much he had passed out, now his unconcious mind floated in the abyss of his thoughts.

"Theres nothing to do here," Takato said with a sigh, but at least being here was better then beng awake and in pain.

"Of course there is, you can talk to me," a very familliar voice said, Takato gasped and turned around. Floating there in a bubble of light was someone he had thought he would never see again, someone who had died a few years ago.

"Calumon, but how?" Takato asked in surprise, the white Digimon giggled.

"I may of died but I never left Takato, not only did I give you my power but everything of me became part of you," Calumon said cheerfully, Takato then found out that you can facefault even in your own thoughts.

"How is it possible... do you mean you bio-merged with me?" he asked the white Digimon, Calumon looked thoughtful... thankfully he was being serious for once.

"Takato the best I can explain it was that you were always part of the Catalyst but when I died I returned to the other part of me, we were always one person," Calumon said, then the area around him flashed and he had to shield his eyes.

"Huh..." Takato said when he uncovered his eyes, he was lookiing at himself now... except the other him had Calumons green eyes and Calumons mark was not flickering on the green eyed version.

"Takato to truly understand yourself and your powers and soul, mind and body must become one as we were in the beginning. Become the Catalyst of Light as we were in the beginning when time and all realities began, we can escape the prison... even change our shape to that of Calumon," the Calumon/Takato said, Takato sighed as he felt something... he knew this was true. He had denied it since the beginning, the only way to make sure no one abused his power was to control it fully.

"What about Guilmon?" he asked, he had created Guilmon and would worry if something happened to his partner.

"He has a soul of his own and you should know by now that he is on his way like the Tamers, now take my hand," Calumon said, he placed his hand forward while Takato stared at him.

"The worst thing that can happen is if this is all a dream, or well," Takato sighed, then he reached out a hand and clasped the green eyed version of himself.

Gennai frowned and looked up to the blue sky of the digital world, a strange energy was filling the world. He didn't know why but he had a feeling something important had just happened, he only hoped that it wouldn't make Daemon stronger in the battle against the Digidestined.

"What the..." Daemon said swinging around his body, this action caused the Digimon to freeze in there attacks and the humans become silent. Kens eyes widened when he saw what had gotten the Megas attention, the dark crystal was glowing a bright white and was getting even stronger by the second.

"No, the power is too much," Daemon shouted surprising them all, the next thing he knew was that the crystal exploded. Ken gasped and covered his eyes from the explosion of light, when it finally faded he uncovered them.

Daemon was laying on the ground, Ken paled at what he saw. What ever that light was it was causing him to be slowly deleted, he turned his face away as Daemon turned totally into data.

"Hey, what's that?" Yolei suddenly asked, Ken turned and could only gasp in awe. Where the crystal had been floated something covered by the bright light... the same as before, yet before they could react it shot into the air and vanished into the distance.

"I think that was the catalyst," Ken whispered, he bit his lip and he had a feeling that it wasn't over yet.

'I have a feeling we'll meet the catalyst again, everything doesn't feel right yet' the blue haired boy thought with a frown, he then reached down to pick up Leafmon as he reached him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 6 repost 2011

Catalyst of light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six

Takato groaned as he slowly came to, his head was pounding with a rather large headache. Also his body felt off, that was the best he could describe it. Slowly he opened his eyes, he sat up... and fell down again.

"What the... " he muttered, he then blinked and sweatdropped heavily. Apparently that dream hadn't been a dream, the situation he was in proved that.

"I'm Calumon," he said in awe, he braved himself and before he could resist it he giggled. 'Okay this is a little strange, now how in the world do I control this body and change back and forth between human and Digimon' he thought with a small frown, it would be very bad if he was trapped in this form.

'Of course no evil Digimon would recognize me in this form, they only know me as Takato' Calumon thought and gave a loud giggle and his ears became larger, he sweatdropped at his reaction to the thought.

"Okay I can get use to this, anyway I know I can change back and forth.. and I should be able to figure this out easily," Calumon said, his retracted his white and purple ears and thought deeply.

When Takato and Calumon had finally merged completely there memories, personalities and emotions had merged also. He knew that his mind was still in a little shock at the merging that had happened earlier, that full merging had also destroyed Daemon.

"Okay, I can do this," Calumon cheered happily, he then stood up and closing his green eyes concentrated. A familiar energy tingled throughout his body, he knew what it was... it was his power... the power of the catalyst.

He gasped as the feel of everything changed around him, he felt dizzy for a few minutes but it soon faded. Slowly he opened his eyes and grinned widely, he was Takato again.

"Definitely cool, but I better stay as Calumon to make sure no one evil recognizes me," Takato told himself, he once again closed his eyes and made the change into Calumon.

"That was fun, I wonder if theres any food nearby," Calumon mused cheerfully, he then cheerfully began to search for food and someone to play with. The catalyst in truth had two personalities... one for each form, one was playful and childlike and the other human who was mature and serious.

Of course the longer he was in each form the more he acted that personality, but he could switch personalities as easily as forms. At the moment fun was the thing the catalyst needed to get his mind off troubles, because of that the Calumon personality was most active.

Calumon giggled silently from his hiding place, he had found some food and now he was playing tag with a Gotsumon. The other Digimon was silly but was a fun person to play with, what more could the little catalyst ask for.

"Your it," Gatsumon called laughing as he finally tagged the little white Digimon, Calumon was so surprised that he had been found his ears became wing like once again.

"Awww, you got me," he said in a slightly sulky voice, he then cheered up realizing that as 'it' he could tag Gatsumon back.

"Wait for me," he called seeing that his new friend was getting away, he was about to go after to him when a loud sound came to him.

He tilted his head in confusion wondering what the loud sound could of been, whatever it was the person didn't sound like it was having fun.

'I know, I'll go see why the person isn't having fun and play with them' Calumon thought, he blinked his emerald green eyes and flew to where the sound had originated from.

Kari screamed as a large viral Digimon slammed Gatomon and herself into a cliff side, the two of them fell to the ground. Kari winced as she felt large bruises forming, looking at Gatomon she realized in fear that Gatomon had been knocked out.

It had been four hours since there fight with Daemon, they had then all split to find the Catalyst...they had to find it before something else found away to capture and use its powers for evil.

"You're a mean person," a voice suddenly said, the viral Digimon surprised spun around to face the voice. Kari also looked for the origin of the voice, her eyes widened when she located the owner of the voice.

It was a very small Digimon that was probably at the in-training or maybe rookie level, it was white all over except for some purple on some areas on its body. Large green eyes looked out from an adorable face, there was also a strange symbol on his forehead... but lots of Digimon had strange symbols on them.

"Scat brat, this is none of your business," the viral Digimon growled, the unknown white Digimon tilted its head making it look even cuter.

"Your not playing very nice, you should play nicer," the cute Digimon said frowning, Kari had to stop herself from face faulting at the naivety of this little Digimon.

'Why isn't this Digimon running, he's no match in a fight if this Digimon decides to attack it' Kari thought, while she was worried about Gatomons and her own safety she was now becoming very concerned with this cute Digimon.

"Run, he'll hurt you," she shouted, the Digimon blinked at her.

"Hi do you want to play, he doesn't want to," the white Digimon giggled, Kari sweat dropped at this sentence but finally realized this Digimon was male.

'Why won't he run, he'll be hurt or destroyed if he stays' Kari thought, it was at that moment that Gatomon finally woke up.

"Kari," Gatomon called, Kari nodded and helled up her D-3 activating her digiegg of light.

Calumon blinked when the human girl held up her Digivice, finally in his childlike mind he realized who she was. She was the Digidestined known as Kari, the keeper of light.

He knew that in his more mature form he would of recognized her faster, but as Calumon his mind was mostly filled with the idea of fun and didn't usually remember things other then playing.

He almost smiled as Gatomon armoured Digivolved, the more mature part of his mind looked in awe... before Daemon had kidnapped him this dimension had just been a cartoon show he had watched as a kid.

'Nefertimon verses unknown viral Digimon, Nefertimon will definitely win this one' Calumon thought, he giggled and skipped over to where Kari was sitting watching the battle of Digimon.

"Hi, what's your name?" he asked, while he knew it all ready he didn't want her to know he knew all about her life.

"I'm Kari, what's your name?" she asked in curiosity, Calumon giggled and did his usual little dance.

"I'm Calumon, do you want to play?" he asked, even though there was a battle going on he couldn't resist th urge to play.

"Not right now, maybe later," she said, Calumon sighed and decided to ask again after the other Digimon were done fighting.

Gatmon stopped and looked behind them, the small Digimon known as Calumon was still following them. After the battle they had once again begun there search for the catalyst, but since then Calumn had followed them.

"Kari, he's still there," she told her partner, the dark haired girl turned to look and sighed.

"We might as well talk to him, maybe he'll go on his way then," Kari suggested, Gatomon nodded. It kind of creeped her out that he was following, also she had never seen a Digimon like him before... and in her time she had seen a lot.

"Hey you, come here," she called to the small Digimon, the Digimon giggles and ran over to him.

"Hi, are you ready to play," Calumon said, this caused both of them to sweatdrop.

"Calumon we can't play with you at the moment, we have something to do right now," Kari explain, The Digimon looked sadly at them his ears becoming smaller in size.

"Ohh your trying to find that light thingy that everyone saw, can I come with you?" Calumon asked with sparkling green eyes, Kari sighed.

"Fine you can come, but keep out of the way," she told him, he gave a happy cheer and dance.

"Yeah, and then when we find that light thingy we can play," Calumon cheered, then to Kari's surprise he leapt up into the air and hugged her.

'I have a feeling things are about to become a lot more interesting, but Calumon is cute' Kari thought with a soft smile, they once again began there searching while Calumon sat on her shoulder.

Okay he knew he should feel guilty but he didn't, he couldn't very well tell her that the 'light thingy' was him... he couldn't let anyone know he was the catalyst. But at least he had been able to get her to let him come with them, he would probably be safer with one of the destined then on his own.

'I don't have any way to defend myself from other Digimon, and they might react wrong if I told them the truth about myself' Calumon thought, and he still had the enormous urge to play... hopefully they would take a break and they could have some fun.

Guilmon sighed, going between dimensions was hard work and he was getting hungry, but at least he knew he was getting nearer... it was only a matter of time before relocated it and figured away to enter it.

"Hold on Takato, I'm coming to take you home," he whispered, he took yet another step forward and slightly to the left.

"So this is it, this will lead us to the dimension Takato is in," Rika said, she took a deep breath and looked at her partner Renamon.

"I an only hold it open for a few more minutes, I will open it again when you have saved the Catalyst," Azulongmon told them, the tamers and there Digimon nodded knowing the great importance of this.

"Thanks," Henry said, Aulongmon nodded.

"Good luck in your journey ahead," the mega said, with that they all ran into the portal that would lead them to there friend.

'Hold on Takato' Rika thought.

TBC


	6. Chapter 7

Catalyst of light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven

      Kari sighed as she and Gatomon walked back to meet the others, they 

had not located the catalyst... hopefully the other had some luck. Also 

Calumon was still with them, the strange digimon sat on her shoulder now 

and then giggling for some unknown reason.

      "Well today was pretty much wasted," Kari said with yet another sigh, 

Gatomon nodded in agreement.

      "I know, maby the others were luckier then us," the cat digimon said, 

Kari truly hoped.

      "I think your both silly, maby the light thingy didn't want to be 

found," Calumon said, when he said that the two of them stopped walking 

and lookd at them.

      "What makes you think that Calumon?" Kari asked, the small digimon 

looked at her with a giggle.

      "Because, it looked cool and cool things do that," the strange digimon 

said, Gatomon and Kari groaned at the digimon reasoning and continued on 

there way.

***

      Calumon gulped silently in relief once the two were not paying 

attention to him anymore, he couldn't believe he had almost slipped up 

there. He had told the truth though, he didn't want to be found by anyone or 

he wouldn't be safe anymore.

      During there journey the shock of the full merging had worn off, his 

personality was still in a slight flux but it was settling down. His personalty 

was a mix between Takato and calumon, in truth he was neither of them but 

both.

      'But I still have to be careful, one more slip up and they could find out 

what I am... then all reality could be in danger again' Calumon thought but 

he knew that as long as he was outside the Tamer dimension all reality was 

in danger, he had to get back before his absence cause ripples to appear and 

destroy the rest of him throughout the many layers of reality.

      'I really wish Guilmon was here, if we bio-merged into Gallontmon 

Daemon wouldn't of had a chance at catching me' Calumon thought with a 

private grin to himself, he knew that Daemon would of been like an ant if 

they went to Gallontmons higher mode with the angel like wings... the 

ultimate holy knight of the digital world.

      'I wonder though, what would happen if I merged my Catalyst powers 

with Guilmons when we bio-merged... could he have yet another mode in our 

mega form' Calumon thought witha slight smile, he was so deep in thought 

that he didn't notice the other digidestined coming towards them.

***

      Tai smiled in relief whe he spotted his sister finally arrive at there 

meeting spot, from the look on her face he knew she hadn't located the 

catalyst. His interest did perk when he noticed an unknown digimon on her 

shoulder, cute didn't decribe it.

      "What digimon is that Agumon, I don't reconize it?" he asked his 

dinosaur like partner, Agumon frowned.

      "I don't know Tai, does anyone else?" Agumon asked the others in 

there group, he got all negatives to that.

      "Lets go ask Kari then," Izzy suggested, Tai nodded in agreement and 

they all began to walk towards Kari to meet her and ask who the digimon 

were.

      "Hi Kari, who is your little friend there?" Tai asked, the digimon who 

had looked lost in his thought blinked and looked at them in curiousity.

      "This is Calumon, he decided to tag along with us," Kari informed them, 

Tai looked at Agumon and saw that his digimon didn't reconize the digimons 

name either.

      "Hello Calumon, my name is Tai," Tai said, the digimon giggled and 

smiled its eyes bright.

      "Hiiiiiiiiiiii!" Calumon said in an insanely cheerful voice, Tai 

sweatdropped and wondered how anyone could be so cheerful.

      "I've never seen a digimon like you before," Tentomon said flying 

slightly so to be face to face with Calumon, Calumon giggled.

      "Your silly, do you want to play?" the digimon asked, everyone but 

Kari, Calumon and Gatomon face faulted at this question. They quickly got 

up, Tai looked at the small white digimon.

      "You want to play, is he always like this Kari?" he asked his sister, she 

gave a small shrug.

      "As far as I can tell he is, all he likes to do is play and have fun," she 

answered him, Tai wondered how a digimon like this had survived so long.

      "And I like bread to, my best friend likes bread to," Calumon said, this 

got everyones attention... maby if they knew Calumons friend they could 

find out more about him.

      "Whoes your friend?" Kari asked, Calumon gave a small giggle.

      "He's not here at the moment, but you'll probably meet him in the 

future," Calumon said, the destined looked at each other and sighed. Tai was 

about to ask another question when a soft snore interrupted him, he 

sweatdropped.

      "Calumon fell asleep real quick, what do we do with him?" Davis 

asked, Kari looked at the sleeping digimon and smiled softly.

      "Lets take him home with us, it would be a sin to wake him... we'll 

take him back tomorrow," Kari said, Tai sighed knowing that digimon they 

didn't know much of could cause lots of trouble.

      "I guess, but Calumons your responsibity Kari," Tai said, the child of 

light nodded and hugged the sleeping digimon to her chest gently.

      "You realize that Kari has practicly just adopted Calumon," Izzy 

whispered to Tai, Tai nodded seeing the look in his sisters eyes. He had a 

feeling that Kari would probably try to get Gennai to bond her to Calumon, 

but the digimon was quite sweet and adorable.

      'This has big mess written all over it' Tai thought with a large sigh, 

Calumon giggled in his sleep and Tai couldn't help but smile.

***

      The feeling of warm sunlight hit Calumons face, he groaned and rolled 

over. He didn't want to get up yet feeling that it was early in the day, if he 

didn't sleep in he would have to take a short diginap later.

      Finally he gave up with a sigh and opened his green eyes, to his 

startlemant he found himself not in the digital world. Sitting up he looked 

around with interest, he rolled his eyes reconizing where he was.

      'I'm in Karis and Tais room, it looks exactly like it did in the show 

except more clutter' Calumon thought, he was alone in the room but he could 

hear noises from other places in the apartment.

      'How in the world did I get to there dimensions real world, last thing I 

remember was falling asleep on Kari shoulder' Calumon thought with a small 

frown, he quickly reasoned that Kari must of brought him home instead of 

leaving him in the digital world.

      It was then that the smell of baking came to him, curious of who was 

baking he jumped to the floor and walked out of the bedroom... thankfully 

the door was open just enough for him to leave the room.

      The first thing he noticed was that the apartment was exactly like in 

the show, it was kind of dissapointing if you think about it. If this dimension 

was exactly like the one in the show it would be boring, that meant he knew 

pretty much everything about the Digidestined.

      "Mmmmrrw," a voice, startled Calumon spun around his ears going 

wide. He gave a sigh of relief seeing that it was the families pet cat, it had 

snuck up on him somewhere.

      "I'm not a toy, got that," he whispered to the cat, the cat gave him the 

smug lucks only cats could do and walked away.

      "Ohhh, what a cute little thing," a cheerful female voice said, before 

Calumon could react he felt slim hand pick him up. The hand turned him 

around andhe found himself looking into Mrs Kamiyas face, he sweatdropped 

slightly but quicly cheered up feeling slightly playful this early in the 

morning.

      "Hi my name is calumon," he said cheerfully, the woman laughed and 

took him to the kitchen.

      "I know, Kari told me your name when she came home last night. At 

the moment she's at school, she told me she would take you back to teh 

digital world when she got back," Mrs Kamiya told him, calumon almost 

groaned.... if he was in the digital world that meant evil digmon might find 

him.

      Then a plan came to him, Kari couldn't take him to the digital world if 

she couldn't find him. 

      "Can I go outside to play?" he asked the woman, he knew that it was 

deceitful to escape like this but it was safer if he didn't go back to the digital 

world.

      "I guess so, window or door?" she asked, Calumon grinned.

      "Window window window!" he cheered, it would be like a movie if he 

went out a window.

      "Then window it is," she said, she moved to a window and opened it 

enough for jhim to use it easily.

      "Bye, see you later," Calumon said with a giggle, then he leapt out the 

window and flew away.... hopefully he could find a good place to hide until 

Guilmon and the tamers arrived.

TBC

Well here is the next chapter for all my fans, I can't wait to write the 

reactions the destined have for Takatos human form... and next chapter more 

about Guilmon and the tamers.

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 8

Well its yet another chapter of this fic, hopefully you don't have to wait too 

long for this fic.

Catalyst of light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eight

      A teenage boy of fourteen years looked down silently from the top of 

a building, startling white hair blew in the wind gently. His red eyes held 

seriousness yet a playful set of mind that popped out now and then, on his 

forhead a triangular design flickered for a few seconds then vanished.

      "Odaiba, strange to be in a place that only existed in a cartoon in my 

world," he said softly, it would take alot for him to get use to this world.

      Takato sighed and bit his bottom lip a slight frown forming between 

his eyebrows, till the other tamers and guilmon arrived he had to hide from 

anything that could reconize his as the catalyst... he had a feeling that until 

they arrived his life would be awfully dull.

      Then an idea came to him and he grinned almost evilly, he could have 

some fun while he was here.

      'I could go to school, the same school the older destined are at' Takato 

thought, he had always dreamed of getting to know them better... he just had 

to make sure they never found out he was Calumon or the catalyst. Takato 

giggled at the excitement of it all, he then groaned at what he had done.

      "I gotta remember not to do that kind of thing, I have to act like i did 

before I totally merged with Calumon... its the only way," Takato told 

himself, he looked up at the deep blue sky smiling and determined for he 

had alot of work ahead of him.

      'In truth he really wanted to meet Tai, as a kid he had always thought 

the goggled headed holder of courage cool' Takato thought, then with a shrug 

he turned around to begin.

***

      Tai sneezed and frowned, nearby he heard Matt snicker. Blinking he 

looked around slightly confused, he shrugged.

      'Nah it can't be, why would anyone be thinking of me now' he thought, 

if he had known who was thinking of him he would of groaned.

***

      Guilmon blinked, for a second there he swore he had run into an 

invisible wall. Curious he reached out with a clawed paws, he sweatdropped 

encountering something. On a sudden impulse he tapped the wall with a 

talan, a clear ringing sound surrounding him.

      "Cool," he breathed, he then sweatdropped realizing that while this 

might be cool this could be quite a problem.

      'I can feel the dimension Takato is in, but this wall is blocking my 

way' he thought with a deep sigh, frowning deeply he sat on the strange 

ground of this place deep in thought.

      "What now, I know that what ever this wall is it is too strong for me to 

destroy without Takatomons help," he said his golden eyes narrowed, a 

single tear escaped his left eye at the thought of his tamer.

      Takato was his best friend, a brother of soul... someone very special. 

Since the moment of his creation he knew that he was bonded deeply to his 

tamer, there bond was even stronger then the other bonds of Tamers.

      The only person who even had a bond even near there bond was Jeri, 

her bond and love for Leomon had somehow brought her digimon partner 

back to life... someting she cherished with all her heart.

      "TAKATO, PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP!" he cried, he needed Takatos 

power to break this wall... and he needed Takatos help now.

***

      Takato gasped and spun around, hesaw nothing and felt nothing there. 

At the moment he was in a empty street, he frowned wondering what he 

had felt for that spilt second.

      "Guilmon it was Guilmon, he needs my power," he wispered, he didn't 

know how he knew it but he did. Quickly he ran into the back allys of Odaiba 

and found a place no one could spot him, taking a deep breath he began.

      "Guilmon, take all the power you need," he wispered closing his eyes, 

power flared around him in a multiple of colors and the symbol of the 

catalyst fully appeared on his forehead.

      As his power gathered to go through the barriers of dimensions his 

hair moved just by the strength of his power, his eyes opened slightly and 

they were green in color.

      He gave a silent scream as the power left him in the light going into 

the sky in a colume, it could be seen for miles and sent a small electronic 

surge about making electrical systems go haywire for just a few seconds.

      Takato felt to the ground gasping for breath, sending energy like that 

was hard work... it would take awhile till he had all his powers as in the 

beginning.

      The full merge had given him so much back, soon all his powers would 

be back. On his forehead the symbol of the catalyst faded and flickered, he 

knew that he would have to find a way hide it from sight.

      "Goodluck Guilmon, use my energy wisely," Takato said getting up 

weakly, then he quickly ran not wanting anyone to discover him at the sight 

of the energy outburst.

***

      Guilmons eyes snapped open and he gasped, he could feel a gigantic 

surge of energy coming his way.. the power he needed to destroy this 

strange wall.

      Guilmon, take all the power you need he heard a voice in his mind 

and he knew that it belonged to Takato, he gave a silent scream as teh power 

engulfed him and filled him with power.

      'Thankyou Takatomon, I will use this power wisely' Guilmon thought, 

he then turned to the wall and grinned almost evilly... the wall was doomed.

***

      Kari looked at her D-3 in surprise, suddenly it had started beeping 

wildly... she gasped as all the lights in the school began to flicker out of 

control.

      'Whats going on, what could be causing this' she thought confused, she 

looked at the other destined in her class and they nodded.

      'I have a feeling that whatever the cause its connected to the digital 

world, as soon as lunchtime hits we'll have to find out what happened' Kari 

thought, she then went back to work.

***

      "Whoah!" Rika yelled as the tamers and there digimon fell three feet 

in the air, the other side of the portal had been three feet from the ground... 

thankfully it wasn't too bad.

      "Rika," Renamon said quickly catching her, Rika gave a sig of relief and 

winced as teh other Tamers/Digimon crashed in a pile on the ground.

      'This has long day written all over it' she thought with a silent sigh, 

she then fell into a coughing fit as she reconized her surroundings.

      "You have got to be kidding me!" she yelled with annoyance, at least 

she now knew why Azulongmon had neeb so amused earlier.

      "Kool, were in the cartton digimon series," Terriermon cheered, the 

rabbit/dog then sweatdropped when they all glared at him.

      They had landed in the real world from the television series, 

thankfully no one had seen them appear so they wouldn't have to explain 

there situation.

      "Everyone the digimon have to stay out of sight, we don't want to 

mess up the timeline in this universe... and try not to interact with the 

digidestined," Rika told him, the others nodded and ten minutes later they all 

seperated to search for Takato.

***

      Guilmon yelped as he suddenly landed on his nose... hard, with a groan 

he got up. He had finally arrived in the world that Takato was in, looking 

around he had to giggle reconizing his surrounding... he couldn't believe he 

was in that silly digimon cartoon world.

      'The search for Takato could actually be quite interesting' he thought 

giggling, he then hid in some bushes hearing someone heading thisway.

      'Yes very interesting' he thought.

***

      Takato sneezed three times, he sweatdropped and looked around.

      'If someone says something about that sneeze gag I'll strangle 

someone, this day just seems too long' Takato thought witha  sigh, only an 

few minutes ao he had checked out the school the older destined were at and 

realized that there was no way for him to get into the school... especially 

without the right papers.

      'Oh well, I'll just have to do something else till my friends and guilmon 

find me' he thought, he looked at the sky and wondered where he was going 

to find food for lunch.

TBC

Sorry but I couldn't resist the sneeze gag in the fic, anyway i hope I'll get 

fanart for this series. I'm happy to say you didn't have to wait long for this 

chapter... but unfortuneately writers block for this fic has hit me again for 

this fic.

Ja Ne


	8. Chapter 9

Konnichi wa everyone, hope you all enjoying this fic so far... well if you 

didn't the fic wouldn't of gotten past chapter Three. Anyway I'm still looking 

for fanart, by the way if you have sent fanart and its not up on my sight it is 

either because your email/attachment was infected somehow with a virus or 

the attachment wasn't sent... sorry.

Catalyst of light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Nine

      Odaiba.. a strange city, only in one reality did this city exist. It was 

easy to reconize if you lived in the tamer universe, certain buildings told you 

where you were right away.

      Takato sighed as he leaned against the rusted railing of a balcony, the 

apartment building he was at was to be demolished in a few weeks. He ran a 

slim hand through his white hair, even to this day he found this white hair 

strange.

      He looked across the street where Odaiba elementary stood, inside it 

he knew the younger destined went to learn.

      His red eyes widened as he spotted as he saw those mentioned before 

gather outside the school, he had a sneeking idea that there meeting was 

about what he had done earlier today.

      'I'm going to have to be even more careful if i have to repeat that 

again, hopefully Guilmon won't need my power anytime soon' Takato 

thought with a frown, he smiled slightly knowing that for all he knew 

Guilmon and the other tamers could be here already.

      ~Grumble~

      Takato sweatdropped as his stomach rumbled in hunger, he had not of 

yet eaten today. Embarrised even if only he heard it he gave a nervous 

laugh, he really had to get some food quick.

      "I better get some food, I don't really want to starve to death," he said 

to himself, he looked at the gathered destined and there digimon one last 

time before leaving.

***

      Gatomon frowned and spun around, not knowing why her gaze settled 

on a balcony of an abandoned building... yet nothing was there.

      'What was that, all of a sudden I had a feeling that someone or 

something was there watching us' Gatomon thought slightly confused, but 

seeing no one there she thought herself slightly paranoid and put away that 

feeling until it made sense later.

      "Gatomon, are you okay?" a familliar female voice asked, Gatomon 

smiled and turned to her human partner. Kari wore a concerned look on her 

face, she had probably noticed the feline digimons suddenly movement.

      "I'm fine Kari, it was just my imagination," Gatomon told her partner 

and best friend, but a nagging part of her mind told her that whatever it was 

it had been important.

***

      Rika sighed as she leaned against the side of a building, she was hot 

and tired from searching through the city. She felt prescure gather in her 

temples, she knew that she had a headache coming and hoped that it 

wouldn't be bad.

      They had been searching for three hours, three hours without one clue 

to where gogglehead was. She smiled to herself knowing that he hadn't worn 

goggles in quite awhile, but she didn't let that stop her... especially since 

those words let her keep her crush secret.

      She didn't know when she the Digimon Queen had fallen in love with 

the goofy goggled teen, she grinned realizing that it had been all those early 

encounters that he had argued with her that digimon were not just data but 

real.

      To her surprise Jeri had known about her crush and spoken to her, 

Jeri had told her many things about how Takato thought. But one thing that 

conversation hadn't told her, she still didn't know if Takato felt the same 

way back.

      "Rika?" a voice questioned, startled she looked up to spot Renamon her 

blue eyes showing concern for her partner.

      "I'm fine Renamon, I just needed to rest a bit," Rika answered, 

Renamon nodded and the yellow fox digimon seemed to fade out of reality.

      'Takato, where are you' Rika thought sadly looking at the deep blue 

sky, then with yet more determination she continued to search for the 

person she held close to her heart.

***

      Of course Rika wasn't the only Tamer searching Odaiba, Henry was of 

course and the other tamers also.

      Henry frowned as he came apon a park, he reconized it from the short 

scenes he had seen in the cartoon series... it was a slight shock to see it in 

person.

      "Freaky," Terriermon wispered and Henry had to agree, it wasn't often 

that you got to see a cartoon place such as this... how about never.

      "Quiet, people are suppose to think your a stuffed animal," Henry 

reminded his partner, the Rabbit/dog rookie rolled his eyes.

      "But Henry were in the time zone after Malomyotismon, that means 

people know about digimon... why can't people know I'm a digimon?" 

Terriermon asked or more demanded, Henry sighed and rubbed his temples 

in slight frustration.

      "Because all the destined know each other now and what digimon they 

all have by now Terriermon, they don't know you and they could react badly 

if you ran into them," Henry told his partner.. yet again, the rookie digimon 

sighed but pretended to be a stuffed animal again.

***

      Suzy who had grown out of her pretty pants dress up and nurse stage 

(digimon sigh in relief) sighed, she was bored and Lopmon the once deva 

digimon was getting bored also.

      "Where can Takato be," she sighed, she looked at the two people she 

was searching with. Kenta and Kazu looked like older versions of who they 

had been when they first went to the digital world, there personalities 

hadn't changed much either.

      She sweatdropped when she saw Guardramon almost fall out of his 

hiding spot, it was kind of heard to hide something that reminded you of a 

walking tank.

      Thankfully marineangemon was easy to hide, at the moment it was 

sound asleeop in its partners pocket. Even now the small mega hardly spoke, 

she was amazed that its human partner could translate its few words into 

long explanations.

      "Lopmon," she said, the brown colored version of terriermon looked 

down from the tree she was in.

      "Yes Suzy?" she asked, Suzy sighed.

      "Do you think we'll find Takato today?" she asked, she liked Takato 

and he was almost like another big brother ad she thought his white hair 

cool.

      "I hope so Suzy, I truly hope so," Lopmon said softly, how she hoped 

that they would find the white haired boy.

***

      Ryo sneezed and whipped his nose, from the traffic nearby dust rose 

and it tickled his nose. Looking up he could see his partner Cyberdramon and 

Jeris partner Leomon gazing over, he then turned to look at the brown 

haired girl beside him.

      While Jeri was a little strange with that sock puppet of hers (while she 

still had it after De-reaper he would never know) he liked her, she had a 

kind heart and... good advice half the time.

      At first he had a crush on Rika but had quickly seen that the so called 

digimon queen had her heart set on Takato, but he wasn't too upset... Takato 

was a great choice and a very special guy.

      Then slowly he had fallen in love with Jeri, that was why he had 

asked her to team up with him.

      Who knew, something interesting might happen.

      "Ryo are you okay?" a soft voice asked, he snapped back to reality 

seeing Jeri looking at him intensely.

      "Sorry, just lost in my thoughts," he said rather embarrised, Jeri 

smiled and when she looked away he felt himself blushing lightly.

      "Thats okay Ryo, but please pay attention... we may not notice a clue 

of where Takato is if your thoughts wonder," she said, thankfully since she 

wasn't looking at him at that moment she didn't see his skin flush red in 

embarrisment.

      "Sorry Jeri," he mumbled, she turned to him and smiled and it caused 

his heart to beat widely.

      "Thats okay, and why is your face red?" she asked with a frown, Ryo 

looked and the ground slightly depressed that she didn't notice his crush.

      "Its nothing Jeri," he mumbled, she shrugged and began to search 

again.

      On top of the building the two digimon looked at each other with a  

sigh, they were starting to wonder if Ryo would ever ask Jeri out on a date.

***

      Guilmon sniffed the air with the black part of his eyes mere pin 

points, he was looking for his tamer.. his best friend and he had a feeling 

that if he didn't hurry there would be no home to go home to.

      'Takato, where ever you are be careful and keep safe' he thought, he 

looked at the sky and noticed that night was coming.

***

      In the space between the dark world and the digital world a new evil 

slowly woke, it had felt Daemon fail to fully control the power of the catalyst. 

Daemons failure had meant its destructon, it was his turn now and he 

wouldn't be so careless.

      After all he was Akumamon lord of Nightmares, he unlike Daemon 

also had an army of demons under his control.

      "Little catalyst, your time of freedom is about to come to its end," the 

lord of nightmares hissed, he gave a terrible rasping laugh as he began to 

call apon his greatest warriors.

TBC

Akuma = Nightmare

If you notice I like the name Akuma and I have used it in 'Friendship of the 

heart', before you ask this is not the same Akuma... for one thing this Akuma 

is a digimon. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, anyway next chapter Destined 

meet Tamers and Akumamons warriors begin to appear in the digital and 

real world.

Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 10

Well, here is yet another chapter, my writer's block (for this fic) broke some 

so I thought I'd write as much as I could before it returned. On with the fic!

And I'm not changing Akumamons name, even though a couple people 

thought I should snorts in disdane and walk back to the fanfic writers 

dimension.

Catalyst of light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Ten

      Calumon happily ate the ice cream the human children were feeding 

him, if there was one thing he liked about his digimon form was that people 

loved to feed him.

      "Awww... its so cute," one kid cooed, Calumon giggled drinking in the 

attention.

      "I wonder if it's a digimon?" A little boy asked another child, 

excitement rippled through the children.

      "Are you a digimon?" A little girl asked, he had heard the other 

children call her Mai. She had golden blond hair and violet eyes, she looked 

nice enough.

      "Uh huh," he said, it was true in some way... he just didn't tell them he 

was a hybrid and could also take human form.

      "Wow, are you going to become one of our partners?" Mai asked 

eagerly, Calumons ears became small realizing that this child wanted to be a 

digidestined.. and there was no way he would be a partner to someone other 

then Guilmon.

      "No, I don't want a partner," he said, at least he didn't want another 

one and definitely not in the way they wanted it.

      "Aww," the kids said disappointed, he felt guilty of crushing there 

hopes slightly but he didn't want one of them to try to be his partner.

      It was at that moment an explosion happened a few blocks away, his 

ears opened wide in surprise.

      'Trouble, digital trouble' Calumon thought his green eyes narrow, he 

could feel that this was from this dimensions digital world.

      "I'm outta' here," Calumon said rising into the air, and he flew away 

from the trouble.

***

      Elsewhere in Odaiba but Destined and Tamers heard the explosion, 

knowing that it was trouble they all heading in that direction... but of course 

the Catalyst everyone was looking for was heading in a direction none of the 

humans were.

      And a new battle against evil was about to begin....

***

      Popoamon sneered at the pitiful humans running away, Akumamon 

had sent him to this human world to capture the Catalyst. Of course he was 

allowed to have some fun while he was here, killing a few stupid humans 

would be just the thing to make him happy.

      "Stop right there," a voice yelled, Popoamon sneered as he turned 

around to see a group of children with digimon. He quickly recognized them 

as the destined children, a pity the digimon would have to die because they 

had partnered up with pitiful humans.

      "Well well, if it isn't the digidoops and there idiot digimon," he 

taunted, the digimon frowned and neither human nor digimon looked happy 

at his taunts.

      "That's Popoamon a Mega viral demon type digimon, his main attacks 

are Dark meteor and death strike," the cat digimon said, he recognized her as 

a Gatomon.

      "Why thank you, its not often someone recognizes me," Popoamon said 

happy slightly, it had been such a long time since any digimon other then his 

master had recognized him.

      "Let the fun begin," he sneered, as he said that the digidestined 

digimon digivolved and armor digivolved.

***

      "The destined aren't doing so good," Henry said with a  frown and it 

was true, they had all met up a block away from the explosion. Knowing that 

the destined would be there (if it was a digimon) they had all gotten to the 

rooftops, now they all watched the battle below.

      "I know but we can't interfere," Rika almost snarled at him, her eyes 

told him she thought he was an idiot. Henry sighed, but he planned to help 

the destined if the fight got any worse. Unknown to him Rika had the same 

plan, and she planned for Sakuyamon to meet this demon digimon.

***

      Calumon sighed as he landed in an alley at least a mile away, with just 

a thought he changed into his human form.

      'Why did I run or in this case fly away, my friends could be in that 

battle' Takato thought with a slight groan, but he knew the answer. Evil was 

at the sight of that explosion and it was after him, if he went there it was at 

the great chance of being recognized as the Catalyst.

      It was at that moment that he felt something, not knowing why he ran 

out of the alley.

      "Takatomon," a joyful voice cried, the next thing he knew was that a 

huge red dinosaur like creature with black markings crashed into him. He 

gave a laugh and hugged his partner back, he had almost feared that he 

would never see Guilmon again.

      "Guilmon, I was so worried after you had to borrow some of my 

power," Takato said truthfully, a few minutes later the two of them sat in the 

alley hidden from view.

      "Takato, I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to find you," Guilmon 

told him, quickly each of them told each other what had happened since 

Takato had been kidnapped.

      "Weird right?" He asked his partner, the rookie nodded.

      "Very, did you know that Calumon's marking is solid on your forehead 

at the moment?" Guilmon asked, Takato groaned realizing that the symbol 

was back and it would be hard not to notice.

      "No I didn't notice, but I should get something to hide it from view," 

he said with a sigh, he searched through his pockets hoping to find 

something. To his surprise he found a purple cloth that was long and slim, he 

quickly tied it around his forehead like a bandanna.

      "Nice, it hides it just right," Guilmon said nodding his approval, Takato 

grinned at him.

      "Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you," Takato said hugging 

his partner, Guilmon giggled.

      "But first, I think we should go find the other tamers," Guilmon said, 

Takato sighed knowing that this meant that they would have to go to where 

the explosion had originated.

      "Okay, lets go," Takato said with a resigned sigh, Quickly the two ran in 

the direction of the fight.

***

      In the 02 digital world Azulongmon smiled, he could feel that soon the 

Catalyst would be revealed and the prophecy would be completed. But he 

wondered, why would the catalyst work with something called the Hazard.

      He guessed he would truly never know, with nothing else to do he 

decided to take a short nap.

***

      "Another destined down, were going in Renamon," Rika said, at those 

words the yellow fox digimon seemed to just appear beside her partner.

      Rika quickly held up her D-Ark and nodded to the other tamers giving 

them permission to join the battle, then she concentrated on the task ahead.

      "BIO MERGE ACTIVATED," their D-Arks all said at once, in a flash of 

light Renamon and Rika merged into one being a digimon by the name of 

Sakuyamon.

      "Good luck," Sakuyamon said in her dual voice, then the Mega digimon 

leapt off the building top to the battle fray below.

      "There goes some brave ladies," Kazu and Kenta said as one, they 

quickly sweatdropped when everyone looked at them.

      "What?" Kenta said clueless, the others sighed in slight frustration.

***

      Kari was about to be killed, and it wasn't in a very nice way either. 

One of Popoamon's attacks had hit a telephone pole and she didn't have time 

to move, and with all the digimon fighting or out of it she was finished.

      'Please don't let it hurt much' she thought closing her eyes, suddenly 

something grabbed her and moved her away from the falling telephone pole.

      Startled she opened her eyes and had to gasp, a beautiful unknown 

digimon held her. She knew right away that this digimon had saved her, how 

this digimon had gotten to the real world she had no idea.

      Seconds later Kari was standing slightly farther far the battle, she 

looked at the digimon in front of her in awe.

      "Who are you?" She asked, the digimon seemed amused.

      "I am Sakuyamon," the digimon said in a strange dual like voice, Kari 

felt her eyes open wide and wondered if two digimon had DNA digivolved to 

make Sakuyamon.

      "Are you here to help?" She asked, she truly hoped so since this battle 

was going badly.

      "Yes, and I have some friends on the way," Sakuyamon said simply, 

then before Kari could say another world the digimon leapt into the battle.

***

      TK gasped as yet more strange digimon joined the battle against 

Popoamon, he had seen one save Kari just moments before. Some were 

Megas of strange types, some were digimon he recognized and some not.

      "Where are they coming from," Tk muttered, it was at that moment 

that Davis noticed something.

      "Hey look at the top of that building, theirs some kids up there and 

that's where the digimon came from," Davis said pointing, the humans looked 

up and was startled to see unfamiliar faces looking down at the battle with 

concentrating.

      'They must be destined like ourselves, but I thought we met all the 

destined already' he thought, during the battle with Malomyotismon he had 

been able to meet the destined all around the world... yet never these 

children.

      'I'll have to meet them after we defeat this evil' he thought, he once 

again encouraged Pegasusmon.

TBC

Kind of short I know but oh well, at least I got it out. If you notice my spell 

and grammer check decided to work a bit so its easier to read. If you have 

fanart you would like on my sight put a link to it in the review section, as 

soon as i notice it I'll put it on my sight.

Ja Ne


	10. Chapter 11

Hiya everyone, you've all waited long enough to find out what happens next. 

(Giggles over last chapters cliffhanger) Anyway i still don't have any fanart 

for this series glares, if you have any you made you want on my sight just 

leave a link to it in the rewiew section.

Catalyst of light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eleven

      The catalyst and the hazard ran, there eyes filled with determination 

at the task ahead. They knew that there was danger ahead and that could be 

very bad for Takatos future, they had to keep the fact that Takato was the 

catalyst secret.

      "Ready Guilmon?" Takato asked as they ran nearer to the fight, the red 

dinosaur digimon next to him nodded golden eyes bright.

      "Always Takatomon," Guilmon answered, Takato grinned and held up 

his D-Ark a blue card in hand.

      "Evil you just met your match," Takato said seriously, he slashed the 

card and he felt enegy surround him.

      "Biomerge activated," a female voice announced from his D-ark, then 

the world chance once again for both of them.

***

      Popoamon sneered at all the silly destined, there digimon and the new 

digimon that had joined the fight. Even though a few of them were mega 

they were not doing that good, in truth the reason they couldn't defeat them 

was because Akumamon was sending him lots of power so he couldn't be 

defeated.

      'Now if only teh catalyst would show up, that would be even funner' 

Popoamon thought gleefully, what a grad day this was turning out to be.

***

      "What in the world is he made of," Tk sighed, the battle was turning to 

the worst even with the strange digimons help.

      "I don't know, but I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone 

else," one of the strange digimon said, if he remembered right it was called 

justymon.

      "Be careful, it looks pretty strong and since our strongest member isn't 

here it won't be easy," Sakuyamon said, this caught the blonds attention. 

Apparents there was yet another member to thees strange digimons group, 

he wondered what that digimon was.

      "Sheild of the just!" A new voice suddenly called, an explosion filled 

the air as a energy attack hit Popoamon from somewhere.

      "Where did that come from?" Tai asked everyone, Kari poined up and 

everyone followed to where she was pointing.

      "Whoah," Davis breathed in awe, Tk was also in awe. Standing there 

was a huge knight like digimon, it looked like the knights he used to dream 

about as a child. As he looked at the new digimon he noticed the design on 

the sheild, it was a triangular design surrounded by a sun pattern.

      'Is he connected to teh crest of kindness in someway?' Tk tought in 

slight confusion, it was at that moment the strange digimon that had joined 

them in battle gave a cheer.

      "About time you showed up Gallantmon, Popoamon wasn't finished off 

by your first attack and you are our strongest," Sakuyamon said, Gallantmon 

nodded and leapt off the building. Tk had to stop himself from running up to 

the huge knight type digimon as it landed, it was so cool and like it was part 

of a dream.

      "Should I go to crimson mode?" Gallantmon asked, to Tks surprise it 

also had a dual voice. Half of it sounded like a childs and the other part 

someone Tais age, this was very weird.

      "Yeah, crimson mode," one of the kids from the top of a building 

yelled, startled Tk looked up to see every kid looking down from the 

building in excitement.

      "Go for it!" another shouted, cheering followed.

      "Sakuyamon, did they have sugar or something?" Gallontmon suddebly 

asked, TK sweatdropped at the question.

      "I have no idea, but if we get out of here I'l ask," she said in a shrug, 

suddenly they heard a groan as Popoamon began to get up.

      "You haven't beaten me yet," Popoamon hissed angerly eyes flashing 

crimson, all the digimon got into fighting possitions.

      "Crimson mode now," Sakuyamon said sharply, Gallantmon nodded 

and light filled the air.

***

      "Cool," Davis breathed as the light faded , Gallantmons crimson mode 

was nothing like Imperialmons when it changed mode. Where a knight like 

digimon had stood a knight/angel type digimon now stood, it was beautiful 

to behold and power seemed to radiate from it.

      "Really cool," Tai said also in awe, Crimson gallontmon opened his 

silvery glowing wings and held out a cool sword.

      "I really dislike Evil, especially ones like you who search for powers 

best left untouched," Gallantmon said in his dual like voice, Davis knew right 

away that Gallantmon was talking about the catalyst everyone was looking 

for.

      "Where is the catalyst," Popoamon demanded, Gallantmon stayed 

silent for a few moments.

      "Where no one will find it, where the Catalyst and the hazard meet," 

Gallantmon almost whispered, everyone heard it and it confused him. He saw 

that the other destined were also confused by these words, but the strange 

digimon and the humans on top of the building seemed to understand it.

      "Ahhh," Popoamon screamed in rage, the two digimon rushed forward 

meeting in a flash of light.

***

      Yamaki sighed as he leaned back in his chair, on his desk was a half 

completed program.

      "Everything is so boring at the moment, wonder where those Tamers 

are," he wondered, excitement always seem to follow those kids. Since De-

Reaper he had worked with the monster makers, they were making sure 

that nothing like that ever happened again.

      He looked at the clock through his tinted sunglasses, maby he wouldn't 

be so bored if he got a hobby. His last hobby of destroying digimon hadn't 

turned out to well, maby his hobby could be collecting stamps and it would 

keep him sane duing his free time.

      (Err please ignor this little Yamiki insert, I was on a sugar high okay 

and was acting weird)

***

      An explosion filled the air after the flash of light, when the destined 

could see again they were amazed.

      "No way, how could anything be so powerful," Izzy said in amazement. 

Gallantmon stood there but Popoamon was no more... he was deleated data.

      "I think it is possible, and it is so cool," Davis said, Izzy looked up from 

his laptop and sweatdroped slightly at the awed look on the goggled teens 

face.

      "Its time to go," the digimon called Sakuyamon said seriously, 

Gallantmon nodded and before the destined or there partners could do 

anything the strange digimon and the other humans were gone.

      "You guys hurry and find them, that digimon Gallantmon knows where 

teh catalyst is," Izzy called, the destined gathered there dedigivolved 

partners in there arms and ran to find the digimon and people that had 

helped them.

***

      As Leomon leapt across the rooftops with the others Jeri sat 

thoughtfully in his arms, her mind went bavk to the battle. During it she had 

gotten a very good look at one of the destined, she had thought Matt hadn't 

been too cute on the cartoon but in real life he was a hottie.

      'Way better then Ryou, and he probably doesn't want to decide 

everything in a relationship like Ryou does' Jeri thought blushing, the rest of 

the way she had heart in her eyes.

      (Fine it won't be a Jeri/Ryou romance, but i don't know how the new 

coupling will do)

***

      Takato sighed in relief as he un bio merged with Guilmon, the second 

he did he found himself tackled and hugged by all his friends. Of course Rika 

just glared, but a slight smile on her lips told the white haired boy that she 

also had missed him.

      "I have lots to tell you all," he said, going to a park nearby he began to 

tell them everything since Daemon had kidnapped him.

***

      Akumamon screamed angerly making his minions wince, Popoamon 

had been defeated easily by one digimon. Then he paused as he thought 

ofsomething, only one being would of had enough power to defeat 

Popoamon.

      "So the catalyst chose to be a digimon, this will make things much 

easier,' Akumamon smirked, he began to laugh evilly. It wasa  chilling cold 

laugh, it sent chilld sown everyones spines and would easily give you 

nightmares.

TBC

Sory for making you all wait so long but i had writers block and working on 

a couple new fics, anyway fanart and reviews welcome.

Ja Ne


	11. Chapter 12

I know, I know, too much hero worship in the last chapter. Anyway I'm glad all my fans are still 

waiting for the next chapter and haven't abandoned me yet (sweat drops at glares she receive), 

well onto the story. Oh yeah I would love fanart for this series, if you checkout my webpage the 

fanart section is open and hosting a few pictures already for my stories and a few other things.

Catalyst of light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twelve

      Takato  sighed as he looked at the laughing forms of his friends, all he had told them was 

about the first time he found himself as Calumon. He didn't find it that funny, how would they 

react if they suddenly found themselves as a digimon.

      "You know, it's not that funny," he said grumpily, the others snickered for a few more 

moments before finally stopping.

      "Sorry Takato, just the thought of you as a digimon is hilarious," Rika said, she had made 

her face calm but he could see the edge of her lips twitching.

      "I guess, are you two done yet," he said sharply at two who were still giggling, Kenta and 

Kazu nodded there heads.

      "Impmon didn't come with his Tamers, last I heard they were out in the country on a 

picnic," Henry told him before he could ask his question, Takato looked around and noticed that 

Suzy and Lopmon were also missing.

      "Where's your sister Henry?" he asked curious, Henry frowned and thought about it for a 

few moments.

      "I think they are at a dentist appointment," Henry told him, Takato nodded. While a few 

tamers were missing the main gang was here, now if only they could figure out what they should 

do next.

      "Takato," Rika suddenly said, Takato and the others looked her.

      "Yeah?" he asked, she looked at his forehead.

      "What's with the purple bandana around your forehead?" she asked, he sighed as the 

others demanded an explanation. With a deep sigh he pulled it off, he heard soft gasps as the 

others spotted the mark of the catalyst on his forehead.

      "Did it hurt?" Kenta asked, everyone glared at him for a stupid question.

      "No it didn't, at first it would appear as a flicker, but awhile ago it became solid and 

stayed," Takato told them all, with that told he put the bandana on hiding the triangular markings.

      "Okay we have Takato back, but how in the world are we suppose to get back to our own 

dimension and timeline?" Henry asked them looking around the gathered Tamers and there 

digimon partners.

      "I have no idea on how we get home, but I have the feeling that more trouble in on the 

way," Takato said, it was a tingling in his body that told him this.

      "Maybe we'll meet the destined again," Jeri suddenly said, everyone looked at her like she 

had grown another head.

      "Bad idea, we could mess up there timeline and we already met them once," Henry 

pointed out, the brown haired girls face fell.

      "But I really wanted to meet Matt," she said with a heavy sigh, everyone sweat dropped 

knowing that this would be a very long day.

***

      Davis sighed and leaned against a tree tiredly, he ad been searching for those strange 

digimon and those children for three hours. No one was having any luck at finding them, he 

wondered idly how digimon that big could vanish so easily.

      His thoughts went back to that knight like digimon the others had called Gallantmon, the 

digimon had been incredible and very powerful.

In his mind a chibi Davis walked up to a chibi Gallantmon (demented mind okay) and 

hugged him, then he took him home and made Gallantmon his personal guard.

      'Like that would ever happen' he thought with a wry smile, he shook his head bringing 

him back to reality. He felt a rumble in his stomach, he was hungry and he needed food.

      'Ah, that looks like a good place' Davis thought his eyes bright with the concept of food, 

he searched through his pockets and to his happiness he had enough to get something to eat.

      Humming he entered the small corner restraunt, searching for the digimon could wait a 

bitÉ his stomach couldn't.

***

      Takato yawned, he was bored and tired. There was nothing to do since everyone else was 

trying to find a way home, the only other people with him was Guilmon, Ryo and Cyberdramon 

who were making sure nothing happened to the white haired teen.

      "Hey Takato," Ryo suddenly said, Takato curious looked down from the tree he was 

currently in.

      "Yeah?" he asked, Ryo smiled up at him.

      "I was wondering if you were hungry, there's a small restaurant nearby and I thought I 

could go get some food," Ryo called up to him, it was at that moment that Takatos stomach 

decided to rumble in hunger.

      "Starving Ryo, should I go with you or should I stay with the digimon?' Takato asked, the 

other tamer looked thoughtful.

      "You should come with me takato, the digimon can stay out of sight while were in the 

restaurant," Ryo said, Takato smiled and slipped down the tree trunk.

      "Well lets go, food here we come," he said cheerfully, together the two tamers headed to a 

certain restaurant a familiar goggle-head was also eating.

***

      The smell of warm food greated Davis nose as the waiter placed a plate in front of him, he 

looked at Veemon who looked amused as the waiter placed a smaller plate in front of the rookie. 

The human world was getting use to digimon by now, they were less surprised when they met 

the destined digimon.

      It was by chance that he looked up as two teenagers around Tai's age enter the restaurant, 

he frowned as he noticed the white haired boy. He didn't know why but something tugged at the 

edge of his mind but for the world of it he didn't know what it was, he supposed it would bug 

him all day.

      "Davis, what are you looking at?" Veemon asked, the blue dragon like digimon had noticed 

that his partners mind wasn't on the food.

      "I'm watching that white haired teen that just entered the restaurant, why don't you look 

at him and tell me what you think of him," Davis said, Veemon blinked and looked at the white 

haired boy who was sitting a few tables away with another brown haired boy.

      "There's something different about him but I can't place it, maybe if I got closer I could 

tell you something," the rookie told him, Davis frowned.

      "Veemon, do you think you could sneak up on them if your careful?" Davis asked around 

a mouth of food, Veemon grinned.

      "Of course I can, I'll be right back," Veemon said, he then slipped from the chair he had 

been seated at and seemed to dissapear into the hub bub of the restaurant.

***

      Veemon slipped quietly towards the table the white haired teen was at, he didn't know 

why but he had a feeling that he had met him before. But no where in his memory could he 

remember meeting a white haired boy, after all there weren't that many white haired japanese 

people.

      "A meal in my stomach was a good idea," he heard one of them say, his ears twitched 

catching these words. The voice was calm and mature, yet told of a playfullness in the person 

that came out now and then.

      "Really Takato it was nothing, anyway I thought you would be hungry after all the 

trouble around you lately," the other teen said, Veemon came nearer to them and he could see 

them speaking.

      "ButÉ" the white haired boy said trailing off, Veemon guessed that this was Takato.

      "What is it Takato?" the other boy asked a worried look on his face, the white haired boy 

sighed a far away look in his eyes.

      "Ryo here will be more trouble coming, and like before it will try to capture the catalyst," 

Takato said, at these words Veemon felt as if the world froze around him.

      'He knows what the catalyst is, that means he may know where it is or how to find it' 

Veemon thought widely, he also knew that these two might be connected to those strange 

digimon and children they had seen earlier today at the fight.

      'I know Takato and they might connect it to him, but I wonder why no one recognized the 

mark of the catalyst. For goodness sake it hung around the destined for awhile,they didn't realize 

it was on the child of lights shoulder," Ryo said quietly, Veemon would of sworn if he could of at 

the moment. An image came to his mind of the digimon that Kari had found, that small white 

digimon named Calumon with the strange markings on its forehead.

      'That was the catalyst, why didn't it tell us and now its somewhere in the human world' 

Veemon thought eyes wide, looking at the two humans food he saw that they wouldn't be done 

eating for at least ten to fifteen minutes.

      "At least we an help from the distance as long as we stay away from the destined, it 

would be really hard to explain anything Ryo," Takato said, Ryo snorted.

      "Your telling me my white haired friend, and the hardest part would be you," Ryo said 

with raised eyebrows, veemon noticed that the white haired teen looked embarrised about 

somethingÉ but of what he didn't know.

      "I know Ryo, and all that it implies," Takato whispered with a sad smile, quickly Veemon 

went back to Davis and told him everything.

      "As soon as they leave we follow, I have a feeling they know exactly what's going on," 

Davis said with a frown, he payed for there meal and a few minutes later left the restaurant when 

the two older teens left. Of course they both stayed out of sight, they didn't want to give 

themselves away till they wanted to.

***

      Guilmon sighed as he waited for Takato and Ryo to get back, he was bored and 

Cyberdramon was the chatty type. Only when Cyberdramon was in his lower level form 

Monodramon did he talk any, he was just brooding in this form.

      'This digimon needs a vacation' the red rookie thought, it was at that moment that a very 

familiar scent entered his nose.

      'Takato' he thought happily his golden eyes bright, knowing that Takato had to be near he 

ran to where his partner would be.

      "Takato," he cried happily, he then jumped onto takato making him fall onto his back as 

usual (lol).

      "Come on Guilmon let me up," Takato laughed, it was at that moment that Guilmons 

eyes became became almost completely goldÉ he smelled a strange digimon.

***

      Davis gasped silently as a large red digimon bounded out of some bushes and takled the 

white haired teenÉ Takato was the name Veemon had said he was called. At first he thought the 

digimon was attacking the older teen, but when takato broke out laughing and smiling he realized 

it wasn't an attack.

      'This guys a destined, does that mean he's one of those destined we spotted earlierÉ and 

which one of those mega digimon does this red one digivolve to' Davis thought, it was at that 

moment that the red digimon 'Guilmon' the white haired boy gad said froze.

      The goggled teen froze as the digimons golden gaze settled on the bushes he and his 

partner was hiding his, he gulped nervously.

      "Takato, two people are in that bush and one of them is a digimon," Guilmon said in a 

childlike voice, Davis swore silently and wondered what had given them away.

      "Eeppp!" he said as something suddenly threw them from the bushes, wide eyed when he 

landed he turned to see a large digimon coming out of the bushes glaring at them.

      "Cyberdramon don't attack," Ryo suddenly said, the digimon growled at him them walked 

to the brown haired teen and stood behind him.

      "WhoÉ who are you two?" Davis asked, the two traded troubled looks and sighed.

      "This can't be good," Takato sighed, Ryo nodded.

      "Takato, is he one of the destined?' the red digimon suddenly asked, takato nodded.

      "Yeah boy he is, and if my guess is right his name is Davis," Takato said, Davis looked at 

the white haired boy sharply and found himself looking into deep red eyes.

      'This is not good at all' Davis thought, he didn't know if these teens were on the destined 

side or not and they already knew about him but he knew next to nill aboul them.

TBC

Well ThatÕs a cliff hanger, anyway I know the chapters a bit dull but I was half asleep when I 

wrote it. If you notice I decided to let Davis meet some of the tamers, this will make it very 

interesting when certain things happen in future chapters.

Ja ne


	12. Chapter 13

Firehedgehog walks before readers

FH= Hi everyone, I would like to introduce you to my main muse. (A Calumon that is red instead of white walks in with orange and black markings walks in. He has red/orange ears and feet instead of purple and crimson eyes)

Red Calumon= Hi everyone I'm red calumon, FH here decided that since AH had a muse she needed one also.

FH= Shhh... R.Calumon, they don't need to know that.

R.Calumon= Why not FH, anyway where the freezer because I want ice cream?

FH= Not now, after the fic then we can pig out

R.Calumon= Yeah!

Catalyst of light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Thirteen

      Davis laughed nervously as the two unknown destined and there digimon partners herded him into a tree shrouded area, he shivered at the look the meaner looking digimon was giving him.

      "What are you planing to do to us, if you try to hurt Davis I won't let you," Veemon shouted, Davis paled (ohh dramaticly) and began motioning his partner to stand down.

      Suddenly laughter filled the air, startled everyone looked at the white haired boy... Takato was his name if he remembered right.

      "Why in the world would we hurt you, we just want to make sure you don't cause trouble," the white haired teen said with a giggle, Davis sweatdropped and noticed that the other boy had face faulted.

      "Takato, can you please be mature at the moment... you can be weird later," the brown haired boy said getting up, to Davis surprise Takato winked at him before his face became serious.

      "What ever Ryo, but you and your partner should really lighten up," Takato said with a soft smile, not being able to stop and not knowing why Davis began to laugh but stopped when he found himself looking into deep golden eyes that belonged to Guilmon.

      "Ack, don't do that," Davis said falling backwards, second later slim hands came into view and helped him up again. Looking at the owner of the hands he realized that it was Takato, the white haired boys crimson eyes were filled with worry.

      "Davis, we don't mean any harm but you have to understand something... there's more at risk then your world and the digital world," Takato said softly, startled Davis blinked and his eyes widened.

      "What do you mean, I only know of two other worlds... the dark ocean and wish dimension worlds?" Davis asked, with a sigh Takato sat down and motioned for everyone else to sit. Curious Veemon and Davis sat down, Ryo also sat down with the other two digimon.

      "In truth Davis there is a multiple of dimensions each connected to each other, your dimension is connected to the one the catalyst was taken from by force. You see we come from an alternate dimension where digimon are also known also, but humans with partners are known as Tamers. We know quite a lot about your dimension so we have to be careful not to change anything, we caught you because you could shake the very foundations of your reality if too many people found out about us," Takato explained, while what the white haired teen set his mind a whirl he understood what he meant.

      "So you came from another dimension and you're a tamer not a digidestined, but that still doesn't tell me anything about the catalyst," Davis said, Takato's face became sad for some reason and the other boy took over.

      "The best way to explain it is that the catalysts power is in every layer of existance and sometimes it take on a mortal form... like a digimon. But something happened and the part of the catalyst in our dimension and it was kidnapped, if we don't get that part of the catalyst back to our dimension soon all reality will soon cease to exist for soon all of the catalyst will vanish from reality," Ryo explained, Davis's eyes widened.

      "But why did Daemon kidnap the catalyst, and why did those digimon go after it if they knew that reality would cease to be some time in the future?" Veemon asked confused, Takato took over explaining now.

      "Because there evil and only want power, power is what all evil wants," Takato said simply, Davis nodded for that he understood about evil.

      "That digimon, the one called Calumon is the catalyst isn't it," he said, it was a statement not a question.

      "Correct, and we have to keep that information safe. If evil figured out what Calumon truly was, well the with Calumons power isn't pretty," Ryo said, with a groan Davis leaned back realizing that things had just gone from bad to worse.

      "How much time do we have, how much time do we have before its too late to return the catalyst and save reality?" he asked in a serious voice, it was something anyone rarely saw through his fun nature.

      "I don't know," Ryo said, Davis felt a depression enter him... that wasn't good.

      "One month," Takato suddenly said in a dead serious voice, startled the other two teens looked at him surprised.

      "How do you know?" Davis asked, Takato gave him a tight smile.

      "I have my ways," Takato said, the way he said it gave Davis the expression that he wouldn't answer anymore questions on how he knew this.

      "Where is calumon, we can't have the little guy running around without protection?" Davis asked frowning, suddenly Takato smirked a strange gleam in his eyes.

      "Don't worry, the catalyst is where they'll never find it," Takato said with a soft laugh, Ryo sighed.

      "Um... okay, anyway can you tell me about the tamers and who's digimon digivolved into that Knight like digimon Gallantmon?" he asked, to his startlement the two tamers broke out laughing.

      "What?" he said confused, the two tamers snickered.

      "Gallantmon is hard to explain like the other mega digimon you saw, it's a very different process then your partners going mega," Takato said, Ryo nodded leaving Davis and Veemon even more confused.

***

      Takato yawned as they waited for the other tamers to get back, out of the corner of his eye he could see David talking to Ryo. He sighed closing his eyes when he thought of his home life, he missed his parents so much and even the smell of baking bread.

      Worse of all he knew that this was all his fault, if he hadn't been the catalyst no one would be in danger and he would still be home. Why did he have to be the catalyst, why couldn't he have been just a tamer and Calumon the full Catalyst.

      But he knew that it was useless to go over these thoughts, he had been part of the catalyst since he had been born and there was no way to change that.

      "Takato," a voice said, Takato opened his eyes to find himself looking into the golden eyes of his partner.

      "Yeah," he said, Guilmon sat down a sad look on his face.

      "Takato, if we get back home you won't have to leave me will you... I don't like it when you go away?" Guilmon asked in a slightly frightened voice, startled at his partners sadness he sat up and engulfed the red dragon like digimon.

      "I'd never leave my best friend Guilmon, if I have to leave I promise to take you with me... you're my best friend," he whispered into his partners ears, when he was kidnapped by Daemon the seperation from Guilmon had been bad enough.

      "Good, I never want you to go away without me again," Guilmon said hugging his partner as best he could, it was something Takato didn't want any other way.

As they waited for the other Tamers to get back Takato wondered, would he one day soon would he have to give up his mortal form one day as he had done before before in the past... he liked this life so much

      'Please let me live this life through. I want to see all that life has to offer' the white haired boy thought, he so hoped so.

***

      In the home dimension of the tamers green eyes looked up at the sky with worry, it should have been a beautiful sunny day but the sky was dark with storm clouds. He knew that something was terribly wrong, those storm clouds didn't look right.

      "Impmon?" a voice asked, the demon type digimon turned to see his two tamers with frightened looks on there faces.

      "Yeah," he said, the two children ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

      "I'm scared, I don't know why but everything seems like a nightmare," his female tamer said, with a sigh he let them continue to hug him. While he didn't like no mushy stuff like hugs he had to let them, he could feel this wrongness to.

      It had started awhile ago, from what he had heard from the other tamers it started on the exact day Takato vanished.

      'They have to hurry, or there won't be no world for them to return the catalyst to' he thought with a heavy heart, he only hoped that the older tamers could save the white haired teen in time and get him home.

***

      Davis sighed and sat down, the whole time he had been here he had of yet gotten no more information on Calumon. Sure Kari had brought him to the real world, but he knew next to zip on the catalyst.

      As he sat there his mind began to wonder, once again his thought became demented.

      A chibi Gallantmon appeared and turned into a stuffed toy, out came chibi Davis and hugged the toy (Theres something so cool about a chibi gallantmon plushi). Suddenly a chibi with white hair appeared in his daydream, it was takato. Suddenly Chibi Takato pulled out a mallot and hit him, while in the shape of a pancake he watched chibi takato drag Chibi plushi Gallatmon away.

      "My gallantmon, and keep me out of your daydreams," Chibi Takato said before he vanished with Gallantmon, Davis snapped out of his daydream.

      'I have to get a hobby, I know Gallantmon is cool and all but my imagination is getting out of hand' he thought with a deep sigh, but he did wonder how Takato had wound up in his daydream... oh well he would probably never know.

      Not knowing why he looked towards Takato, he found himself looking into the white haired boys crimson eyes. Takato smirked and Davis suddenly found himself feeling very nervous, there was just something about Takato that was different than anyone he knew.

      "I feel like Pancakes," Takato suddenly said out of the blue, Davis face faulted and stared at Takato with wide eyes.

      "It can't be, there is no way that is possible," he mumbled to himself, but he wasn't so sure while Takato was smirking like that.

      'Freaky' he thought.

***

      'No luck yet' Rika thought with sigh, next time Azulongmon sent them to another dimension she was going to make sure she had a way to get back home. At the moment she was in the mood to destroy something, or at least kick over a trash can.

      So far she had no luck on finding a way home, she was deeply worried about her grandmother... and her mother. She knew that the others worried about there families also, she knew that Takato's parents must be frantic about the whereabouts of there son.

      As she walked her thoughts drifted to Takato, the white haired tamer had taught her so much about living... not that she would ever admit it. She still remembered those first days when he convinced her that digimon were more then Data, there were as real as herself... even if they had come into existance another way.

      She blushed as her thoughts changed to what she thought of him, she loved him. She didn't know when she had fallen in love with him but she had, even before Calumon had joined with him he had been so special.

      In her mind a Chibi Rika in a red dress pulled a Chibi Takato in a tuxido into a ball room, they did a romantic dance with spectators watching. Suddenly Chibi Takato pulled her into a deep kiss and a giant heart appeared in the background and she had red hearts in her eyes, 'ohhs' and 'aws' filled the air.

      Blushing deeply Rika shook herself out of that daydream, she couldn't start thinking like that at a moment like that.

      'What was I doing again' she thought pausing, she gave a nervous laugh as she remembered what she was looking for again.

      'Keep your thoughts clear Rika, you're the digimon queen and something as silly as a crush can't get in my way' she thought as she walked, but that didn't stop her from blushing.

      ~ Sorry people, but I was on a sugar rush and just had to write this scene.~

***

      On the rooftops above Renamon watched her tamers actions with amusement, she knew of her tamers crush quite well. For one thing Rika talked in her sleep, but Renamon would never tell anyone that of course.

      And from talking with Rika's grandmother she knew the signs, she thought it cute.

      'Now if only I could tell if takato liked her the same way, but he keeps that type of feelings to himself' Renamon thought, he had kept such feelings to himself ever since Jeri had broken up with him a few months after De-reaper.

***

      Jeri sneezed, blinking with confusion she looked around.

      'Strange, I could of sworn someone was thinking of me' she thought, shrugging she continues to search for a way home with Leomon watching her from the shadows.

TBC

R.Calumon= Hey, shouldn't there at least been a Rukato scene?

FH= I have no idea what your talking about.

R.Calumon= Yes you do, since there really isn't one in this chapter that means that next chapter has to have one since right here in your chapter outline it says a real Rukato scene.

FH= Hey, I didn't did you permission to look at that.

R.Calumon= Oh wow, here are the outlines to your other stories

FH= R.Calumon you are doomed

R.Calumon= Bye everyone (Zooms away with FH hot on his trail).

Okay that was a weird chapter, but since I was on a sugar rush weird things like the chibi scenes appear in my fic. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it all.

Ja ne


	13. Chapter 14

R.Calumon= Hi everyone, FH is just looking for the story outlines I hid. 

She'll be right back, then I can make sure she writes a Rukato scene into the 

chapter.

FH= Finally found it, as soon as the chapter is done R.Calumon no ice cream 

for a month.

R.Calumon= Nooo... not that, anything but that.

FH= Anyway... on with the fic.

R.Calumon= Oh yeah and FH apologizes for some writing mistakes in earlier 

chapters where Suzy came with them, Suzy is in her home dimension... sorry 

again.

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Fourteen

      Akumamon sneered the catalyst he would make sure to show up. The next 

digimon he was sending had the power to stop all typed of digivolution, the only 

way the destined or tamers could win next tile was for the catalyst to show up.

      'It's a perfect plan, and as soon as I know who the catalyst is I'll 

capture it myself' he thought smirking, he then laughed evilly and called the 

digimon he needed forward.

***

      Takato glared around the park impatiently, he was so bored and the urge 

to play was getting very strong.

      "Takato, is something wrong?" Guilmon finally asked, Takato blinked and 

looked at his partner.

      "Just very bored since I can't anywhere, why can't the others get back 

soon," he complained, Guilmon shrugged.

      "Hey, maybe I can show you around a bit," Davis said walking over to 

him, Takato brightened and ignored Ryo's signals to decline Davis invitation.

      "Sure, as long as Guilmon can come," Takato said, Davis grinned and 

nodded.

      "Cool, you coming Ryo?" Davis asked the other teen, Ryo sighed knowing 

that he would have to go to keep Takato safe.

      "Might as well, Cyberdramon you should become Monodramon so people won't 

run away from you in fear," Ryo suggested, the digimon glared at his tamer for 

a bit but complied by becoming his rookie form monodramon.

      "Okay, lets go," Davis cheered, With a  laugh Takato followed the 

younger teen. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling the something would happen 

soon, then a thought came to him.

      "Don't you still have school today, the school hours aren't up for 

another two hours?" he asked, Davis sweated nervously and Veemon gave a soft 

laugh.

      "Yeah, but don't worry about it... this catalyst business is way more 

important," Davis said, in truth he didn't mind the fact that he was missing 

class especially since he had math this afternoon.

      "Okay, not my fault if you fail your class," Takato said, Davis grinned 

and continued to lead them away from the park and into Odaiba.

***

      Henry sighed as he looked around Odaiba, he was getting frustrated. 

Azulongmon had said that after they saved Takato he would open a portal home 

for them, so far none of the above had happened.

      'At least now I know why he was so amused, but I really wish we could 

get home' Henry thought, and the device Yamaki had given them so they could 

stay in contact wasn't working... it just wasn't there day.

      "Henry!" a familiar voice called from a nearby alley, making sure no one 

was looking at him the blue haired boy slipped into the alley.

      "What is it Terriormon?' he asked his partner, quickly the rookie told 

him.

      "There a destined and digimon heading this way, I'm going to hide on the 

rooftops till there far enough away," Terriormon told him, Henry nodded and 

watched the rookie slip to the rooftops.

      With that done he slipped onto the street again, as he walked he 

wondered what destined and there digimon would he meet.

      He hid his grin when he saw who it was, it was the destined Tai Kamiya 

and his partner Agumon. It was a thrill to be so near one of his favorite 

cartoon characters, it was still so weird that the show was real.

      As they walked past each other he forced himself to be calm and not to 

react strangely to them, he had to fit in this dimension without changing 

anything from the way it was suppose to be.

      'Really wish I could say hi thought, Kenta and Kazu would be so jealous 

if I did' he thought as he turned a corner, he gave a sigh of relief once he 

was away from the destined.

      'Too close for comfort' he said, then he smiled and continued his 

search.

***

      "Well, that was a waste of time," Rika mumbled as she started walking 

back to the park, she had found nothing and wanted to see how Goggle head 

(blushes) and Ryo were doing (mumbles about him being a jerk).

      "Rika," a voice suddenly shouted, startled she turned and her eyes 

widened. Running towards her was a certain white haired teen and Ryo... and was 

that Davis of the digidestined.

      "Takato, you were suppose to stay in the park," she shouted angrily, he 

had already been kidnapped once by evil and she did not want him to be 

kidnapped again.

      "Sorry Rika, but Davis found out about us and decided to give the others 

and myself a tour of the area," he said his crimson eyes bright and a smile on 

his face, she sighed knowing that she couldn't stay mad at him long when he 

looked at her like that.

      "I guess, but how did he find out about us... and what else does he know?" 

she ordered tapping her foot, quickly the white haired boy told her 

everything.

      'Good, Davis and veemon don't know that Calumon the catalyst and Takato 

are one and the same' she thought in relief, she quickly shook herself out of 

her thoughts.

      "Do you want to come on the tour with us?" Takato suddenly asked, Rika 

blinked in surprise at the question and nodded.

      "Sure," she said, she turned her face just enough so that he wouldn't 

see her blush.

      "Cool, are you a tamer too?" Davis asked once they introduced Rika to 

him, the fox digimon tamer nodded.

      "Yes, Ranamon," she called, Davis gave a small yell of surprise as 

renamon suddenly appeared beside Rika.

      "Don't do that," Davis said taking a  deep breath, Rika smirked for as 

always it was always funny when someone met Renamon this way.

      "...." Renamon said, with a  nervous laugh Davis stepped away from the fox 

digimon.

      "Davis meet renamon who is Rikas partner," Takato said, Rika looked at 

the white haired teen and saw that he also was trying not to laugh at Davis 

reaction.

      "Nice to meet cha," Veemon said as friendly as ever, Rika nodded but 

said nothing else as did Renamon.

***

      Davis didn't know but he had the biggest feeling that Rika thought he 

was funny, looking out of the corner of his eye he saw that Rika and Takato 

were having a whispered conversation.

      'She's just as cute as Kari, but looks like she likes Takato... anyway 

she's too old for me' Davis thought with  a smile, but she was near enough to 

his age that he could admire her. From a distance though, there was something 

about the way she had looked at him that said that she thought he was a fool.

***

      "I was really worried about you, you know when you were kidnapped," Rika 

said softly, Takato looked at the other Tamer quickly and saw that she was 

looking at the ground. He smiled softly glad that she couldn't see the blush 

he was getting, his face was turning a nice shade of red at the concern she 

was showing.

      "I missed you to," he said truthfully, and it was the true for he had a 

huge crush on her. There was something about her that made him feel better, he 

knew that he had started to feel that way when he had first seen her I that 

dream years ago... before Guilmon had even hatched.

      "You won't get captured again, you have to promise," Rika said, Takato 

smiled and wondered if she felt the same way as he did towards each other.

      "I promise Rika, as long as you promise not to go miss ice queen ever 

again," he said, he had the pleasure to have her look at him her face pink.

      "I promise," she whispered, unknown to either of them during there this 

conversation they had begun to hold each others hands. Suddenly they both 

noticed, they looked at each other not truly knowing what to do.

      "Uhhh," Rika said surprised, this had never happened before to either of 

them.

***

Evil insert added here:

      Yamaki growled as he glared at his television, Riley had leant him her 

playstaytion so he would have something to do till the tamers got in touch.

      So far there was no word but he wasn't worried, those kids could take care 

of themselves.

      "What do you mean I died, I so made that jump," he yelled as game over 

came up on the screen, he glared at the game but knew that if he broke it he 

would be in big trouble with Riley... and since she was his girl friend as of one 

year he didn't want to be on her bad side.

      She could be scary.

      Now onto our regular schedualed story.

***

      Rika found herself starting into Takatos crimson eyes, there were do 

deep and filled with emotions that she couldn't look away. She didn't know why 

she couldn't take her hands away from his, she hadn't felt her crush become so 

bad in a very long time.

      "Rika," Takato said softly, she smiled feeling herself falling into the 

abyss known as true love. She didn't care that Davis, Ryo and the digimon were 

watching in surprise or amusement... this was one of those special moments.

      "Takato," she whispered back, slowly they leaned towards each other the 

world fading away from around them till there was nothing but each other. 

Their lips touched and a tingling ran across her lips, it was a carass that 

sent shivers throughout her body.

      Finally they truly met and there kiss became deep, there was nothing 

more then there love and the kiss.

      ~Kaboom~

      An explosion and the ground shaking brought them back to reality, Rika 

gasped and found herself looking regretfully into Takatos crimson eyes that 

was filled with the same feeling as herself.

      "Later," he said softly, she nodded knowing that at the moment they had 

something else to deal with.

      "Digimon," Guilmon growled, with a sigh the three tamers and one 

destined ran to where the explosion had originated their digimon with them.

***

      'Hope its not another digimon like that digimon earlier' Tai thought as 

Agumon and himself ran through the streets, he had seen the explosion from 

where his partner and himself were searching for those strange digimon and the 

unknown destined.

TBC

R.Calumon= Hey, how come this chapter is so short?

FH= Because I'm half asleep and my sugar rush ended half way though.

R.Calumon= Oh, that's why

FH= Yup, but at least people get two chapters this week and this will make them 

happy because writes block hit again.

R.calumon= Again, I thought you wouldn't get one with me as your muse

FH= Oh well it happens, and by the way your still not allowed to have ice cream... 

at least till my writers block end

R.Calumon= Darn writers block hope it goes away soon, cause if it doesn't it'll 

be along time before I have ice cream.

Well that was a nice chapter, and I hope you likes Red Calumon... he'll be my muse 

for a few of my fics. And now and then I'll have other muses but R.Calumon will 

stay, the rest will end up in Firehedgehogs Muse adoption center, if you want to 

adopt one of my other muses just email me for permission.

Yami Hamtaro= That means me, and I only got to appear in one chapter of wild 

hamster

R.Calumon= too bad, she likes me so I get to stay

Y.Hamtaro= oh well, but I would like a new writer to be a muse to because FH has 

to many muses and you guys have only met a few of us.

Ja ne


	14. Chapter 15

FH= Hi everyone, here is yet another chapter and once again my muse R.Calumon 

is here. In my reviews a kind fan SerpentTreize shot my writers block, so I can write more.

R.Calumon= Hiiii (grins insanely).

FH= At the moment he is high on sugar, but thankfully he's still a good muse 

(Sweatdrops when R.Calumon starts dancing upside down on the ceiling and 

defying gravity).

R.Calumon= I love Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, its so good and it 

gives me super energy.

FH= _ Okay...

R.Calumon= On with the fic.

FH= You've been in the ice cream again, I told you no more after the forth 

bowl of ice cream.

R.Calumon= Your mean.

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Fifteen

      Tai gave a low whistle as he and Agumon finally arrived, there in front 

of them was one of the weirdest digimon he had ever seen. Also it was causing 

mondo damage to the area, he nodded to his partner who got into a position to 

fight.

      "I'm ready to digivolve Tai," Agumon said, Tai nodded and pulled out his 

digivice.

      "Agumon warp digivolve to... WarGreymon," Agumon began and a mega digimon 

finished, Tai smirked and silently thanked Gennai for letting his partner have 

the ability to go Mega again.

      "Teera force," His partner called as he threw a huge ball of destructive 

energy, Tai smiled as it hit.

      And that smile quickly vanished, when the light caused by the attack 

hitting vanished the unknown digimon was untouched.

      'Not good, where's the others when you need them' he swore silently, 

hopefully he could hold of the digimon till the others arrived.

***

      "Whoah," Davis said, the group of tamers and one destined had arrived on 

the scene. A digimon like that they hadn't expected to See, Rika pulled out 

her D-Ark and pointed it at the digimon.

      "That's Pineapplemon, Ultimate level and his attacks are Pine bomb and 

apple surprise," Rika said reading the digimon stats, the digimon looked like 

a mutated pineapple and apple mixed together with huge eyes and also three 

stories high.

      "Where can I get a digivice like that?" Davis asked, he had just seen 

the holographic digimon analyzer in use and his thoughts were among the words 

cool and why doesn't my D-3 have one.

      Takato rolled his eyes and wondered if he had ever acted like that, one 

he had been called a goggle-head and here was yet another goggle-head in front 

of him.

      "You can't," he said simply, Davis sighed in a very dramatic way and 

veemon rolled his eyes at his partners antics.

      "Look Davis, we have a digimon to fight so we can talk about digivices 

later," Rika said, takato sweatdropped when he heard her mutter 'Goggle-heads' 

under her breath.

      "Hey, do you think that digimon Gallantmon will show up?" Davis asked 

excitedly, Takato blinked and wondered where that had come from. Just before 

Davis had begun his tour of Odaiba he had been given Takato strange looks, 

ever since he had woken up from probably a day dream (takato isn't telepathic 

okay, hopes that answers your questions).

      'What is this guys damage, he's obsessing over Guilmons mega form way 

too much' Takato thought, he sighed.

      "I don't know Davis, Gallantmon is part of our team but he only shows up 

when all the other digimon are having no luck with an enemy," he explained, 

after D-reaper it had been decided that Gallantmon would be a last ditch 

effort. It was because the Holy knight digimon was the strongest, he should 

only be used in dire emergency.

      "Darn, ready to armor up veemon?" Davis asked his partner, the small 

blue dragon digimon gave a cheer.

      "Lets do it," Veemon said happily, Davis held up his D-3 and Takato got 

first hand experience on what it looked like... the show in his dimension didn't 

make it look this good.

      "Rika," Renamon said, Takato looked at Guilmon and nodded.

      "We'll enter the battle if they need us, Davis we won't be entering the 

battle unless you destined need our help," Takato told the goggled teen, Davis 

nodded to the white haired teen.

      'I fear that we will have to enter this fight, I can feel that someone 

is given it dark power and it will take much to defeat it' Takato thought 

narrowing his eyes, unnoticed by anyone his eyes flashed green for a few 

moments then back to normal.

***

      Guilmon watched the battle between Pineapplemon (lol) and the destined 

with interest, the other destined and there partners had arrived on the scene 

moments after Veemon had armor digivolved into Flamedramon.

      'There not doing good, this digimon seems to be slowly draining the 

others of power' Guilmon thought, suddenly Takato swore beside him.

      "Takatomon, whats wrong?" Guilmon asked, Takato turned to look at his 

partner and Guilmon was surprised to see that his tamers eyes were emerald in 

color instead of there usual red.

      "Look at the digimon in battle, Pineapplemon just did something and I 

can feel all there powers of digiuvolution vanishing... they'll all be in there 

usual forms soon," Takato snarled angrily, Guilmons golden eyes opened in 

shock as all the destined digimon were forced into there rookie forms and in 

one exception a champion form.

      "Takato, will this affect our digimon also?" Rika asked in concern, his 

white haired tamer nodded.

      "Unfortunely yes, only one creature can get anyone to digivolve right 

now," takato whispered, Guilmons red bat like ears twitched in interest 

knowing that Takato was talking about Calumon his other form.

      "Who can help us then, if we don't hurry Veemon will be deleted by 

Pineapplemon?" Davis asked in desperation, Takato sighed.

      "The Catalyst, you guys stay here while I get him to come here," Takato 

said, he motioned for Guilmon to stay behind but he understood.

      Seconds later Takato ran out of sight to supposidly get Calumon, in 

reality he was just switching forms so that no one would realize that Takato 

and calumon were one and the same... the catalyst.

***

      Takato gave a sigh of relief once he was out of sight, he was in an area 

he could switch his form without being discovered. He didn't know why but his 

eyes were pure green at the moment, he guessed that they were like this 

because his power was needed.

      'Hope they go back to normal once I return to my human form' he thought 

closing his emerald eyes, a tingling went over his body and once again he was 

Calumon... the form of his that was actually known as the catalyst.

      Spreading his ears he quickly flew towards the battle, he shivered at 

the destruction that was taking place. He had never liked battle but as a 

tamer he had known it was necessary, if they hadn't fought wild ones would of 

caused more damage to the human dimension.

      'There they are' Calumon thought, as of yet no one had noticed the small 

white in-training flying there way.

      "Hi!" he shouted happily, startled Ryo, Rika and Davis looked up to see 

the small white digimon.

      "Calumon, you arrived just in time," Ryo said, Calumon couldn't help but 

giggle... he couldn't help but be playful in this form.

      "Takato said you needed my help, what can I do, Calumon giggled, he knew 

that he couldn't say he already knew because he was Takato... that was just too 

complicated to explain.

      Quickly the tamers told him even though he knew already and they knew 

that, they all knew that they had to keep Calumon/Takatos secreat well secret 

from everyone.

      "Okay dokey," he said, concentrating he felt a warm pressure in his 

forehead that he knew was his power and he knew that the triangular symbol on 

his forehead was glowing.

      Suddenly a crimson light blasted out of his symbol and into the sky, 

Pineapplemon and everyone else stopped what they were doing to see what it 

was.

      "Whoah!" Davis said as the crimson light suddenly shattered, as everyone 

asked the Light headed to all three types of digivices and caused them to 

light up.

      "Davis, I can digivolve again," veemon called happily, it seemed that as 

one that the destined digimon digivolved to there highest forms... Exveemon even 

DNA digivolved with stingmon and warp digivolved to Imperialdramon.

      "Ohhhh," Calumon said tiredly, causing that many digimon to digivolve at 

once was very tiring.

      "Calumon," Ryo said as the small rookie suddenly started to Fall (he was 

still flying okay), quickly he caught the small in-training digimon.

      "I'm going to take a nap now," he said with a small yawn, the next thing 

Calumon knew he was deep asleep dreaming of food and other unimportant things.

***

      Davis looked in awe at the small creature known as Calumon, if he hadn't 

seen where that power had come from he wouldn't of believed this creature was 

the catalyst.

      "Hey, where's Takato?" he said finally noticing that the white haired 

boy hadn't returned, he frowned slightly noticing the nervous look the two 

tamers exchanged quickly.

      "He must have been caught up by something, I'll go look for him," Ryo 

said, before anyone could say anything he ran from view with the sleeping 

Calumon followed by Cyberdramon.

      "Imperialdramon," he shouted happily, the mega DNA digimon had just hurt 

Pineapplemon badly and it looked like they would be the ones winning now.

      "Davis," Rika said suddenly, Davis turned to look at the older teen and 

blushed slightly. She was very pretty but he knew that it would never happen, 

first she was too old for him and second he clearly saw that she was with 

Takato.

      "Yeah," he said, she looked at the battle.

      "I'm going after Ryo, I'll be back if you guys need us in the battle," 

she said, he nodded and ran out of sight followed by Renamon and Guilmon.

      'Hopefully we won't need any more help in this battle, too bad though 

because I really wanted to see Gallantmon again' he thought, but it was a 

sacrifice he was willing to make.

      "Go get Pineapplemon Imperialmon," Davis shouted, as the battle went on 

he moved to join the other destined and wondered how he could tell them what 

he had found out about the catalyst and the strange destined.. or should he 

say tamers.

TBC

R.Calumon= Shh.. I'm hiding from FH

FH= Ah ha there you are R.Calumon, now give me back my Gallantmon plushie.

R.Calumon= I have no idea what your talking about (quickly pushes said toy 

into a closet)

FH= nice try, and just for that no ice cream till the next chapter is done. 

(pulls plushie out of closet and glares at R.Calumon)

R.Calumon= that's no fair, and why don't you let me play with it.

FH= Because its my good luck charm for my story even though you're my muse... 

mutters not that you help, no one but me can cuddle it (cuddles toy to chest)

R.Calumon= As you can see FH loves Plushie toys and hogs them all (grabs 

Plushie Gallantmon from FH), gotta run! (runs out of sight)

FH= Hey, get back here (Runs out of sight)

Takato-= Err, since FH in chasing R.Calumon to get her toy back it up to me to 

say goodbye.

Guilmon= Bye everyone

Takato= Hey, that was my job

Guilmon= Sorry Takatomon

Takato=Oh well, lets go raid FH's fridge

Guilmon= yeah (both walk away grinning)


	15. Chapter 16

R.Calumon= I'm hiding again, I hid FH veemon plushie and shes trying to get me 

to give it back.(Hides nervously when FH walks past hiding place)

R.Calumon= Sigh... anyway I have to be quite or she'll find me.

Takato= Anyway... since FH is hunting R.Calumon and R.Calumon is hiding I'll 

have to do.

Guilmon= On with the fic

Takato= You did it again Guilmon, that was my line.

Guilmon= Sorry Takatomon.

Takato= This chapter is deticated to Black.

(Rika enters)

Rika= This chapter also tells us exactly how Leomon came back to life, FH got 

tired of people asking. Also at the end of the chapter FH is giving gifts to 

R.Calumon and some dedications, people gave them in the reviews.

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Sixteen

      Ryo gave a sigh of relief once he was totally out of sight, he grinned 

slightly seeing that Calumon was still asleep. It struck him very funny that 

this was also Takato, it wasn't everyday one of your friends could turn into a 

Kawaii digimon.

      "Is he okay?" a voice asked, he turned and nodded when he saw that it 

was Rika followed by Renamon and Guilmon.

      "He's just exausted, it takes a lot of energy to do what he does," he 

said, to his surprise when Rika got to him she took Calumon out of his arms 

and cuddled the digimon.

      When she noticed his look she gave him her usual death glare, he sighed 

knowing that if he told any of the other tamers about this he would probably 

find her strangling him the next instant.

      "I have a feeling were going to have to join the battle against 

Pineapplemon, there's just something about that digimon that sets me on edge," 

the female tamer growled, Ryo sweat dropped and wondered why he was friends 

with her again especially in times like this.

      "He's bad," a weak voice said, startled everyone looked at the white 

cream puff in Rikas arms. Calumon had woken up and was looking at them with 

tired eyes, Rika gently smiled at the creature forgetting for a few moments 

that there were others there.

      "In what way Calumon, how is Pineapplemon bad?" Renamon asked, she was 

so agitated that her tail swished violently behind her.

      "Something badder is making him stronger, giving him more power to 

defeat us," Calumon whispered, then his eyes fluttered as he fell unconscious 

once again.

      "Well that wasn't much, but at least that's something," Rika said, she 

then smirked at something.

      "What are you thinking Rika?" he asked her, her smirk grew.

      "When this is all over I have the perfect thing to blackmail Takato, its 

so funny when he talks and acts like that," Rika said almost evilly, Ryo 

sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration.

      "Lets just bio-merge and join the battle, I have a feeling they really 

need our help," Ryo said, and it was true for he could hear Pineapplemons evil 

laughter as thrashed the destined digimon.

      "Both of us can't Bio-merge, who would keep Calumon safe," Rika pointed 

out, he sighed knowing that it was true... now who would Bio-merge.

      "You both can Bio-merge, I'll take care of him," a female voice said, 

startled they all turned to see a familiar brown haired girl with a leomon 

beside her.

      "Thanks Jeri," Ryo said, Rika nodded and passed Calumon into the girls 

waiting arms. Quickly the two looked at there partners, they nodded and 

seconds later they bio-merged into Justymon and Sakuyamon.

      "We'll be back as soon as the battle is over," Sakuyamon said, Jeri 

nodded and watched as the two megas headed to the battle.

      "Good luck," she whispered, she sighed.

***

      As the two mega level digimon leapt into the battle Jeri looked into the 

sky sadly, memories haunted her mind. It still surprised her that Leomon was 

alive, and while she was so happy he came back she wondered why he had come 

back to the person that had caused him to be deleted in the first place.

      Closing her eyes she closed, she could remember that day so well that 

leomon was brought back.

~ (Flashback time people)

      It was a beautiful day in Shinjuku, it was hard to believe that less 

then a year ago this place had been ravaged by the De-reaper program. While 

children played happily in the park one child did not, Jeri stared at this 

with sad dark eyes.

      There happiness reminded her all she had lost back then, her partner... 

Leomon. Tears came to her eyes and slipped down her pale face, it was so 

unfair that her partner was gone.

      Still she had forgiven Impmon, the little demon digimon was a different 

mon then he had. She had to smile slightly at the thought of his twin tamers, 

they were little terrors when they were excited... a perfect match for Impmon.

      "Still... " she whispered opening her brown eyes, she sighed and looking 

deeper into the park she could see the other tamers and there digimon playing.

"Why must I be alone, why did I have to lose Leomon," she sighed, it 

felt as if something was missing in her heart since Leomon had been ripped 

away from her in such a brutal way.

      "..." she said startled, a slim familiar hand was now resting on her 

shoulder. Turing she found herself looking at Takato, it was so strange to see 

him with that white hair. Still she knew the price of that change, Calumons 

death by evil and Takato taking up Calumons power... and so much more.

      Then she noticed something, there was something different about him... yet 

it didn't feel wrong. His once crimson eyes were an emerald green that 

reminded her of calumon, and most startling was the symbol of the catalyst on 

his forehead... also he looked slightly older by a year or two.

      "Takato?" she asked nervously, he gave her a playful smile.

      "Yes and no Jeri, I'm something that will come to be someday," he said 

in a playful voice turning to look at the tamers her eyes opened wide in shock 

seeing takato among them.

      "How?" she asked, he giggled and that giggle reminded her of Calumon.

      "Time has no meaning to me... I'm from the future, but I'm here to help 

you with your hearts desire," Takato said, she blinked and a sweatdrop formed 

behind her head.

      How could takato travel through time, sure he had the powers of the 

catalyst but calumon hadn't had the power to travel through time. It was also 

weird for takato to seem so playful, Takato was never like this.

      'I have a feeling I'll find out one day, but I have to find out if he 

can bring back Leomon' she thought, with slightly narrowed eyes she stared at 

future Takato (Dragonball Z music please, sorry just watched the episodes with 

future trunks in them).

      "You can bring back Leomon?" she asked him, his emerald eyes danced as 

if she had said such a joke.

      "No," he said in a cheerful voice, her hope fell and wondered why he 

would say such things then take all her hope away.

      "But you can," he said, startled she looked at him in disbelief.

      "What do you mean I can bring him back, if I could I would of," she said 

angrily, was the Kamis (gods) playing cruel tricks on her or something... it 

certainly seemed like they were.

      "Jeri calm down, since you first met Leomon you knew he was your 

partner... even though it took awhile to actually make it happen. You've loved 

him with all your heart (not that way people), I can tell you how to use your 

heart and D-3 to bring Leomon back," he told her calmly, she stared at him in 

disbelief but a feeling inside her told her that he was telling the truth.

      "Tell me how, how can I bring leomon back!" she begged, she didn't want 

to live another day without the brave lion man.

      "Take out your digivice and hold it against your heart, think of Leomon 

in all the ways you knew him... make those thoughts a tie to him," he told her, 

Jeri nodded and did as he was told. Images of her time with leomon... her 

partner... her friend, flashed through her mind. She wanted her friend back so 

greatly, he was the missing part of her heart that seemed to burn.

      Suddenly a jolt of energy filled her body foe a few seconds, then it 

vanished and she felt a sense of awe fill her. Looking at Future Takato she 

noticed that his face was now serious, he was still smiling slightly though.

      "Don't worry Jeri your love and your bond is bringing your friend back 

and to this spot, but its time for me to leave... it would be a bad idea for me 

to meet my past self before he is ready," Takato said, before she could say 

anything he turned around and vanished down a path in the park.

      "Jeri," a voice said, startled she turned yet saw nothing. That voice 

had haunted her dreams and nightmares, it was his voice... her friends voice.

      "Leomon," she whispered hopefully, she really hoped this wasn't a dream... 

she couldn't bare it.

      She gasped as digital data filled the air around, she closed her eyes 

not knowing what to expect. Then a familiar sound of someone breathing entered 

her ears, it was a pattern of breathing she hadn't heard in a year.

      "Leomon," she cried teary eyed opening her eyes, with that she leapt 

forward into her partners arms... complete again.

      "I'll always protect you Jeri, I'm just sorry we were sepreated so 

long," Leomon told her, she cried happily knowing that never again would she 

be seperated from her closest friend.

~ (End Flashback)

      Jeri shook herself back to reality, she couldn't let herself drift back 

into memories... she might drift into memories best left forgotten.

      "Jeri," a soft voice whispered, startled she looked down to see that 

Calumon was awake. She smiled softly almost forgetting that this was also 

Takato, it was sometimes hard to picture Calumon as Takato or vice versus.

      "Yes Calumon?" she asked, the small rookie digimon yawned and looked up 

at her with an adorable expression on his little face.

      "Why must everything always lead to fighting, why must there always be 

pain?" he asked, Jeri sighed not knowing the answer to the question.

      "I don't know Calumon, its like I don't know entirely how Leomon was 

able to come back," she told him, she still wondered how Takato had traveled 

through time... she knew that as yet the Takato she knew hadn't traveled through 

time.

      "Calumon," familiar voice said, turning the both saw Guilmon looking at 

them an unreadible look in his eyes.

      "Yeah, I know," Calumon sighed, to Jeri startlement the white digimon 

jumped out of her arms and landed in front of Guilmon.

      Suddenly the white digimons form blurred, she gasped for when the blur 

vanished a slightly tired looking Takato stood there. His white hair seemed to 

glow in the suns light giving him almost a halo from the light, it surprised 

her at how beautiful he was... he was something special.

      "Sorry Jeri, but Gallantmon is needed for this fight," Takato explained, 

she nodded mutely at the white haired teen.

      "Ready," Guilmon said in his usual child like voice, Takato nodded also 

his face serious but a hint of a playful smile showed on his face.

      "Bio-Merge Activated" a female voice chimed from her digivice as the two 

became one, sadly she watched the knight like digimon enter the battle.

      "Good luck," she whispered, she only hoped that she wouldn't loose any 

of her friends in the battles to come for she feared the fight in this 

dimension was not yet over.

***

      "Need some help," a voice suddenly said, the battle was not going good 

against Pineapplemon and even with there ability to digivolove in different 

ways it wasn't doing good. Once again two strange digimon had shown up, two 

from the battle earlier today. Davis wondered who's digimon they were, but the 

new voice had asked a stupid question.

      "What do you think," he said sarcasticly, he turned and sweatdropped 

when he saw who he had just been rude to.

      "Uhhh.... Sorry about that, didn't mean to be rude," he said with a  

nervous laugh, he had hoped the knight like digimon would show up... he hadn't 

wanted there meeting to be like this.

      "That's okay, but I'll be joining the battle now... I'd suggest getting a 

little farther from the battle though," Gallantmon said in that strange voice 

of his, Davis nodded and decided to follow that advice.

      "Sure," he said, he quickly got further away and watched the battle from 

behind an upturned truck that Pineapplemon had mostly destroyed earlier. He 

didn't know what Gallantmon was about to do but it had to be major, the mega 

digimon was just so cool.

TBC

FH= Hi everyone, I got my veemon plushie back and now its time for presents 

and dedications, lean back and read for all those nice people.

Guilmon= Goodie, then we can raid the fridge

Takato= Good idea, but first lets do this

Guilmon= I guess...

FH= Now lets begin:

To: stephmon 

gave R.calumon 1 50 lb. bag of Brown Sugar and refilled the fridge

To: The changer of ways 

Gave R.Calumon a Diaboromon plushie and raided the fridge

FH= Hey… I have to eat, stop doing that.

R.Calumon= too bad, so sad

To: Black

Fh= Glad to see you like the fic

R.calumon= By the way keep yami Hamtaro

FH= R.Calumon, be nice

R.calumon= But I am

Well that's all for now

Ja Ne


	16. Chapter 17

FH= Hi everyone, I'm so happy that this still has a fan following (does a 

victory dance)

R.Calumon= Anyway before we begin I have to say a few things about this 

chapter. Crimson Gallantmon gets a cool new attack and Kicks pineapplemons 

butt, Kari meets Takato and Rika... well lets just get on with the fic.

Rika= What was that about Kari and Takato

FH & R.Calumon= Err... run away (runs away leaving a dust trail behind)

Rika= Hey get back here, what are you two planning to do (runs after them)

Kari= Err... just ignor them, on with the fic

Rika= I'm going to kill you (rika runs by chasing FH and R.Calumon)

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seventeen

      Gallantmon walked towards Pinaapplemon (don't worry, future evil digimon 

will have better names), his stride was confident and determination was in his 

large golden eyes. He knew that Davis was now safe, he knew that the destined 

boy had been too close to the battle for safety.

      As he walked towards the battle he shifted to Crimson mode, in this mode 

he was the most powerful of the tamer digimon... that was why he was mostly used 

as a last resort. It was him changing modes that alerted everyone that he was 

here, he ignored the awed looks of the destined and concentrated on the task 

ahead.

      He had a job to do here, he had to defeat Pineapplemon and it would be 

hard while something else was giving it more and more power to defeat him. 

Already as Calumon he had given the destined and Tamers the power to digivolve 

again, but soon they would also loose that ability because the digimon was 

getting stronger and stronger.

      'None of my normal attack will affect Pineapplemon while he is being 

powered by... whatever it is, somehow I must defeat him or soon nothing will be 

able to stop him' the mega angel/knight level digimon thought, as he walked he 

avoided the digimons attacks and continued on.

      "Sakuyamon, Justimon... leave this to me," Gallantmon said in a  serious 

tone, this startled the two other bio-merge mega digimon but they nodded.

      "What are you planning Gallantmon, none of our attacks are even 

scratching him anymore?" Sakuyamon asked, Gallantmon smiled but none could see 

it because of his face mask.

      "Just get everyone far away from here, this is about to get R rated," he 

said, as these words came out of his mouth the mea paused for a few moments 

not knowing why he had said them... but they were true.

      "This can't be good," Sakuyamon said frowning, quickly the two mega left 

the area as quick as they could.

      "Destined children," he said, he turned as he said this and could see 

there surprise at him talking t them and also on there partners voice. "Get 

away as Far as you can, it will be quickly become to dangerous for you," he 

said, the destined children blinked and nodded.

      "Good luck," Tai said as he ran, Gallantmon CM nodded and the brown 

haired teen.

      Soon he was alone, both digimon looked at each other. Pineapplemon (I 

laugh every time I write that name, lol), looked at the holy knight digimon 

mad glee in its eyes.

      "It'S tImE tO dIe GaLlAnTmOn, UnLeSs YoU tElL mE WhErE tHe CaTaLySt Is," 

Pinapplemon hissed (cool way of talking, drives me nuts to write it though), 

Gallantmon wanted to sigh at the obsessing evil did over him.

      'Evil digimon need a new hobby, anything but Catalyst hunting and taking 

over dimensions' he thought, he glared at the other digimon.

      "I think not pineapplemon, and its time for you to say goodbye," 

Gallantmon said, his dual voice rang out strongly.

      "PrEpArE tO dIe FrIeNd Of HuMaNs!" the other digimon yelled, they ran 

forward and crashed into each other sending sparks flying.

***

      Kari watched in fascination as Gallantmon met the evil digimon head on, 

at the moment Gatomon and herself were watching the battle from some distance 

away. She felt awe at Gallantmons power, yet... she couldn't shake the feeling 

that she had met gallantmon before she had first et him.

      'But that's silly, this is the second time I've met him and everyytime 

its for a fight and he vanishes right away' she thought, it was at that moment 

that she noticed the two strange digimon were nearby.

      "Excuse me, can you tell me where you come from?" she asked walking up 

to them, they turned to look at her and she paused. Even though she couldn't 

see the two digimons eyes she knew they were looking at her, it was intense 

and she felt herself beginning to sweat slightly.

      "Sakuyamon I think we can trust her with the truth, she is the destined 

child of light," the male digimon said, the other digimon gave him a very hard 

look her lips pressed together.

      "Not yet Justimon, not until the time is right," Sakuyamon said, Kari 

sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration. She was getting no answers out 

of them, and she still couldn't figure out why their voices were so strange... 

she had already ruled out DNA Digivolving.

      'Wait a moment, maybe that Digimon Calumon knows something... when I get 

home I can ask him' Kari thought with a smile, the digimon she had brought 

back from the digital world seemed to know something about the catalyst... and 

maybe he knew something about this also.

***

      As he ran towards Pineapplemon the mega digimon known as Gallantmon felt 

something begin to gather inside him, he didn't know what it was but he knew 

that he could use it.

      'I can do this, yes I can' he thought his golden eyes narrowed to mere 

slits, it was as they connected that he let his attack go.

      "Celestial Soru (Warp)!" he yelled, at those worlds white light emitted 

from his body and covered the area around him, he could feel everything for 

ten feet all around him become covered by that light. Not knowing why but it 

was part of the new attack he leapt into the air, he floated above a newly 

formed dome of light looking at it in slight awe.

      'What now?' he thought, even though the Takato part of him was the 

Catalyst he had no idea of what would happen next.

      The next thing that happened answered him question, suddenly the light 

began to pull itself in and when the light left an area it showed that it was 

pulling everything in it had covered.

      "DaMn YoU gAlLaNtMoN!" Pineapplemon screamed as the light also pulled 

him into its center, Gallantmnon watched sadly as the light converged into a 

small ball of light and then vanished... taking pineapplemon with it.

      "So destructive, but kind of a lame attack," he said to himself, really 

most attacks were destructive and all that showed by that attack was a large 

circle on the earth that was quickly vanishing. Soon all trace of the 

Celestial Soru attack was gone, the area was normal again. (Damn I just had to 

get a cold, making it hard for me to think and write).

      'I better get out of here, the destined will have too many questions' he 

thought and he could see them coming this way, he was also very tired for that 

attack had taken a lot of energy... hopefully he wouldn't have to use it again 

anytime soon.

***

      With a gasp Takato feel to the ground panting, Guilmon and himself had 

just seperated and both were exausted.

      "Tired," Guilmon moaned in a whisper, Takato nodded and leaned against 

the side of a building. As gallantmon they had landed in a deserted Alley and 

seperated, this way no one would figure out who Gallantmon was.

      "Yeah Boy, lets rest here for a few moments and then go find the 

others," he said and his partner agreed, Guilmon soon sat down beside him and 

rested also.

***

      "There gone," Gatomon said, as soon as Gallantmon had flown away after 

defeating Pineapplemon the two other digimon had seemed to vanish when no one 

was looking.

      "I know, I wish they had stayed longer so we could ask them some 

questions," she said with a sigh, Gatomon nodded.

      'Like do they know who the catalyst is and where we can find it. It 

would of helped a lot' she thought, she could tell that her partner was 

thinking the same thing.

      "Kari!" a familiar voice suddenly called, snapped out of her thoughts 

she turned and was surprised to see a certain goggled teen coming her way.

      "Davis," she said in relief, she hadn't seen him since Gallantmon had 

told them to get as far away as possible.

      "I'm so glad to see you, guess what I know where those strange digimon 

came from and what more what the catalyst is," he cried happily as he finally 

stopped in front of her, she looked at him in disbelief for she had never 

thought he would find out anything of that important (Hmm... slight Davis 

bashing I know, but I'll make it up in later chapters).

      "Who is the catalyst?" she asked, that was more important then finding 

about the strange digimon at the moment.

      "Calumon, Calumon is the catalyst," he said his face deadly serious, 

Kari began to laugh believing that he was joking.

      "You have to be kidding, that cute little digimon is the incredibly 

powerful catalyst everyone is looking for," she laughed, she continued to 

laugh until she realized that the goggled teen wasn't laughing also.

      "I'm serious," he said, to her surprise she saw anger in his deep brown 

eyes. He had never looked at her that way before, she had hurt his feelings. 

Before she could say anything he turned and walked away, she ran after him but 

lost him when he walked into a busy sidewalk filled to the brim with people 

(returning now that the digimon battle was over).

      "I'm sorry Davis," she whispered, he had told her something important 

and she had hurt him. She had to apologize to him somehow, then she could tell 

the others what Davis had told her.

***

      Takato stretched and yawned slightly, he and Guilmon were rested enough 

and he knew that he had to get to the others before they worried.

      "Lets go boy," he said, together they then began walking out of the 

alley. They knew that people wouldn't panic seeing Guilmon and Takato, this 

world was quite use to friendly digimon and there partners.

      It was then that his foot caught on a crack on the ground, with wide 

eyes he fell forwards and out of the alley.

      "Owe," a female voice said, instead of hitting the pavement he had hit 

someone. Embarrised he quickly got up, he could feel Guilmon stand bedside him 

with concern.

      "I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to trip onto you," he said embarrised, 

then finally he looked at her and he paused.

      'This can't be good' he thought, for he was looking at Kari the child of 

light.

***

      Kari found herself looking into the face of a cute boy, never mind the 

fact that he had just fallen into her by mistake... he was hot. She found 

herself blushing heavily, there seemed to be something special about him... 

something more then his very cute looks.

      "Takato, why is her face all red?" a new voice suddenly said, startled 

she turned and blinked... looking at her with golden eyes was a digimon of some 

sort.

      "I don't know Guilmon, miss are you alright?" he asked, she nodded 

mutely and wondered why she had never met this destined before.

      "I'm fine, I'm Kari," she said putting out a hand and he took it with 

his own, she felt a tingle run through her body and he smiled at her gently.

      "I'm Takato and this is Guilmon my partner, what's your  partners name?" 

he asked, it was then that she noticed that Gatomon had come up and she 

blushed deeper.

      "This is Gatomon," she said and she felt regret as he pulled his hand 

out of hers, then an idea struck her.

      "You can't be from this area, why don't I show you around," she said her 

brown eyes bright, quickly she grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the 

sidewalk.

      "Um.... Okay," he said in a bewildered tone, behind them there partners 

exchanged bewildered looks and quickly followed.

      'I can't believe I'm doing this, he's like Tai's age' she thought as she 

showed him around, but there was just something about him... she ignored the 

thoughts that Davis and TK would be upset for acting about a guy like this... other then them that is.

TBC

FH= Finally lost Rika, but I hope you like the fact that Kari has a mondo 

crush on takato.

R.Calumon= Yeah, Rikas going to have competetion for Takato now.

Rika= Really... (cracks knuckles) I think your going to have to fix this... now!

FH= Eeep! (Runs away with muse and Rika following)

Kari= What's wrong with the chapter, I like it?

Takato= Nothing really, but Rika is my girlfriend... at least as far as FH 

writes

Kari= Hmmm... FH and me should talk... just us girls

Takato= Just great (mutters under breath), anyway next chapter FH plans to 

bring Impmon and his twin tamers to the DD world.

Ja Ne


	17. Chapter 18

Takato= Hi everyone, FH would greet you but she's still hiding from Rika

R.Calumon= I love it, bring on the cat fight

(Impmon appears in a flash of light)

Impmon= Ummm... how did I get here?

Takato= FH is bored from where's she is hiding, brought you in for comic 

relief

Impmon= Comic relief! (growls and digivolves to mega) FIREHEDGEHOG GET YOUR 

BUTT OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK! (Stomps off looking for 

FH while Takato and R.Calumon shrug)

Kari= On with the fic, I so hope I get takato

Rika= get away from him you hussy, he's mine (fight begins)

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eighteen

      'This really can't be normal' Takato thought, Kari was practically glued 

to his arm and he could of sworn that she was purring a few minutes ago.

      From what he remembered from the show this was totally out of character 

(OOC) for Kari, he groaned silently and wondered what was making her act like 

this.

      'Please don't let Rika appear any time soon, she will so kill me' he 

thought nervously, it was at that moment he saw a blond haired boy known as TK 

heading there way.

      Looking behind them he traded looked with Guilmon and Gatomon, neither 

of them could figure out what was wrong with the child of light either.

      'Why me' he thought with a sigh, but he couldn't wait to see TK's 

reaction to the love struck Kari.

***

      TK blinked, what he saw could not be classified as normal. Just ahead he 

could see Kari dragging a white haired boy around, the way she was acting 

reminded of how Yolei acted when Ken was around and thought no one was 

looking.

      What also caught his interest was the red dino digimon trailing behind 

the boy, it had large childlike golden eyes... and he had a strange feeling that 

he had seen that digimon somewhere before.

      "Kari!" he called running towards her, hopefully he could figure out why 

she was acting like this.

      Startled the brown haired girl turned still holding the white haired 

boys arm, looking at the other boy he noticed the slightly harried look on his 

face.

      "Oh hi TK," she said, her voice told him that she wasn't very pleased to 

see him. At this he blinked, what in the world was wrong with her.

      "Nice day Kari, who's your friend and his partner?" he asked, he 

sweatdropped as she got a very gushy love struck look on her face.

      "This is Takato and his partner is Guilmon, there just visiting the 

area," she said and she rubbed her face against 'Takatos' arm, both boys 

sweatdropped.

      "Um... could you let go of me Kari, I really have to go find my friends... 

soon," the boy said, TK looked at the boy and studied him.

      Startling white hair, a tan face and even more startling crimson eyes. 

While this would make most people look freaky it seemed to fit Takato, it was 

as if this look was made for him.

      "But I still have lots of places to show you," Kari said in a slightly 

sulky tone, TK and Takato shared a strange look. At the look in Takatos eyes 

TK realized the other teen needed to escape, he nodded.

      "Maybe another time Kari, his friends are probably worried about him," 

Tk said, with a reluctant sigh she let go of takato. Both boys had to blink, 

for a second there they had thought they heard a suction sound.

      "Nice to meet you," Takato said, he then quickly retreated out of sight 

his digimon partner right behind him.

      "Isn't he great," Kari said watching him go, TK only sweatdropped.

      'This can't be good, Kari's love struck and Tai is going to kill Takato' 

he thought with a sigh, things had just a lot more complicated for Davis and 

himself in trying to date Kari.

***

Back in the Tamer dimension:

      It would have been a beautiful day, everything was nice... except for the 

fact that it was the middle of the day and the sky was pitch black. Around the 

world temperatures were dropping fast, scientists were guessing (FH giggles at 

the silly scientists) that a second ice age was starting.

      Impmon sighed, he knew what was truly happening... with the catalyst gone 

Chaos was taking over... soon all would be destroyed... all of this existence.

      He looked at Ai and Mako sadly, he knew they were scared of what was 

happening. He wanted to swear and yell at all this, but acting like this would 

just scare the two young children.

      "Impmon?" a voice asked, the green eyes demon digimon looked at Mako who 

had said it.

      "Yeah?" he asked, the small boy gave a sob and hugged his partner... soon 

his sister joined the hug also.

      "We want to help the others tamers get Takato too, I don't wanna be here 

where's its scary," Ai said, with a sigh he comforted the two children as best 

as he could.

      "I wish we could, but I have no way of getting there," he said 

truthfully, all three sighed knowing there was no way to help the others.

      'Damn this is no fair, I should be there going Mega and blasting evil to 

digi-dust' he thought, but he hadn't been able to go because they had been 

away... and there was no chance to go now.

      "This just ain't fair," he grumbled, the two children could only agree.

***

      In the tamer digital world a blue dragon smirked, he had just been 

waiting for Impmon and his tamers to want to go.

      'This will be fun' he thought smirking as only a dragon type digimon 

could, with that he created a portal and flew into it.

***

      "Impmon...." Ai said, Impmon blinked at the strange way his tamer spoke... 

he looked down at the small child.

      "Yeah?" he asked, the child looked slightly scared.

      "What's that?" Ai asked pointing into the sky, Impmon looked up and 

sweatdropped. It was a digital field, but the energy he felt coming off it was 

different.... Yet felt familiar.

      "Umm... I think we should back up," he said, quickly the three of them ran 

and a flash of light filled the air behind them.

      "Hello Impmon,"  very wise voice said, it was very familiar and sounded 

very amused. The small demon digimon spun around and his green eyes widened, 

of all digimon the last one he thought he'd see was this one.

      "Azulongmon," he gasped, floating above them floating magesticly was a 

huge mega blue floating dragon (I could describe more, but that would take to 

long), it nodded at him.

      "Yes it is I, and I have come here to help you," Azulongmon said, Impmon 

sweatdropped.

      'Last time one of the sovereigns said they'd help I got the ability to 

go mega, but that was all for the wrong reasons... why would one of dem' help 

me' he thought and his green eyes narrowed, the dragon mega seemed to read 

these thoughts on his face.

      "I have come to help you because the catalyst needs all the help he can 

get, a new dark force is after him since he is now free from the first. It can 

power up its servants to amazing levels, the rest of the tamers need your 

help. As it is if the catalyst is not returned to this dimension soon this 

dimension and the southern hemisphere of the digital world will cease to 

exist... soon all the rest of all realities will cease to exist," Azulongmon 

explained, Impmon gritted his teeth.

      "So you would send us to where Takato is," Impmon said, the mega nodded. 

With a  frown he turned to his two young tamers, both of them looked at him 

with puppy dog eyes.

      "Please, I want to help," the twins begged, Impmon rolled his emerald 

eyes and turned back to the mega.

      "Okay big guy its up to you now, were ready to go," Impmon said, he got 

a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach when the mega grinned evilly.

      "Have fun," Azulongmon said cheerfully, Impmon gave a yell when he 

realized why the mega was so amused. The portal that was sending them to the 

other dimension appeared right under them, they began to fall.

      "This ain't funny Azulongmon!" Impmon shouted angrily, then once all 

three were through the portal it closed behind them.

      "I knew there was something fun about my job," Azulongmon snickered, it 

had been such a long time since he had played practical jokes... and since all 

existence seemed to about to end now was just the right rime.

      Still grinning the mega opened a gate back to the digital world and 

entered it, as soon as he had completely entered it the gate vanished.

      'I'm going to have to tell the other three sovereigns about that, they 

need a good laugh also' he thought.

***

      'Good, no Kari in sight' Takato thought in relief, since escaping Kari 

with the help of TK he had been being very careful to stay out of sight. He 

had sighted her five times in the last hour, but since he was almost back to 

the others he was almost back to safety.

      "Great... just great, the first time I meet her in human form she starts 

her boy craze stage," he muttered darkly, behind him Guilmon grinned.

      "But she was really nice to show us around Takato, that should really 

help," the dino dragon digimon pointed out, Takato gave his parter a look that 

plainly said 'traiter'.

      Suddenly both stiffened and Guilmons eyes became rapid, Takato looked 

around with a  frown.

      "What the, I don't feel any digimon... so what do I feel?" Takato asked 

himself, he sighed when no answer came to him.

      "AHHHHHHHH!" three voices suddenly screamed, Takato yelp as something 

crashed onto him.

      "Ouch," he said with a groan, he was now on the bottom of a dog pile... 

and whatever was on him was heavy.

      "Takato... is that you?" a familiar voice asked, Takato moved his head 

some and was able to see some of what was on top of him.

      "Yeah its me, now get OFF me," he growled, he gave a sigh of relief when 

he finally breath again.

      "Sorry Takato," the owner of the other voice said, Takato blinked and 

looked at the three now standing in front of him.

      "Impmon... Ai... Mako, what are you doing here... and how did you get here?' 

he asked in disbelief, the two little ones giggled and mpmon gave Takato his 

best annoying grin (the one that said, I know something you don't know).

       "Welll... " Impmon drawled, Takato waited.

      "Yes," he said, Impmons grin widened.

      "I'll tell you later," the rookie said, Takatos eyebrow twitched... after 

Kari glomping his arm and everything lately he was now in the mood.

      "Impmon," he growled, the demon digimon gave a laugh.

      "Just joking, Azulongmon sent us to help... but we didn't expect to find 

you this way," Impmon said, Takato rolled his eyes.

      "Well... at least it was someone I knew and not a giant, but you might as 

well come with me to meet with the rest of the gang," Takato said, the three 

nodded. They happily followed Takato to the park to see the others (mind you, 

they were still playing avoid Kari).

TBC

Mako= yeah FH finally brought us actually into the story

Impmon= Where's Ai your sister?

Takato= helping R.Calumon eat all the ice cream in the freezer

FH= No... not again, that's the fifth time today

Takato= You really have to get a lock on that thing

FH= Tell me about it, my grocery bill is scary

Ja ne


	18. Chapter 19

FH= Hi everyone, I know you hate when I take too long to update... so here is 

another update.

R.Calumon= Whatever, you're just updating so the readers won't chase you down 

and kill you

FH= yeah... so?

Ai= FH is in a weird mood again

Mako= That's because we ate all her ice cream again, you know how she lives on 

that stuff

R.Calumon= Oh oh... and I ate most of it.

FH= You are so dead (chases R.Calumon into the distance).

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Nineteen

      "Why are we hiding?" Mako asked, Takato sweatdropped at the young child 

and gave a nervous laugh.

      "Well.... You see, I met a girl who's a bit too friendly... it was kind of 

freaky the way she was acting," Takato admitted, the two young tamers giggled 

while Impmon grinned slightly evilly.

      "Awww... is little Takato afraid of a little girl," the demon rookie 

digimon teased, Takato gave the rookie a glare.

      "Yes, the girl has a big brother who will kill me when he finds out how 

his sister likes me," Takato said, the rest of the way to the park was mostly 

silent except when Impmon made kissing sounds at him.

***

      Rika felt relief as soon as Takato made it back to the park, her eyes 

widened though when she saw the three extras with him.

      "What are you three doing here?" she asked once they were right in front 

of the rest of the tamers, the twins giggled.

      "We wanted to help big brother," Ai and Mako said together, at those 

words Takato went bright red in the face and the older tamers snickered.

      "Please don't call me that," Takato begged, they had started calling him 

that a year ago. It had been during summer vacation and he had been bored 

stiff, then the twins parents had asked for him to babysit Ai, Mako... and keep 

Impmon out as much trouble as he could.

      It had all gone well, but then the twins decided he would be the perfect 

big brother... and to his embarrassment been calling him that all the time.

      "Okay big brother," they said, Takato sighed with a sweatdrop.

      'I just can't win' he thought while everyone else laughed.

***

      Kari sighed, she had been trying to find Takato for two hours with no 

luck. She wanted to scream, it was just her bad luck that TK had to interrupt 

her little tour.

      There was something about the white haired teen that made her want to 

hug him, there was just something... very special about him.

      "Where can he be, where has Takato disappeared to" she said with a 

slight sulk, if any of the other destined had been about they would of 

wondered if she had been hut on the head or something... she never acted like 

this.

***

      "Kari, I don't think your going to find him," Gatomon said dryly, the 

cat like digimon sighed when her human partner didn't answer.

      "Where is he," Kari muttered, the cat digimon sweatdropped.

      'This is just weird, Takato and his partner are nice and all but Kari 

has gone boy crazy over him' she thought, and from her observations it didn't 

look like it would end soon.

      Of course... she didn't tell Kari she had seen Takato, she wanted to 

giggle at the sight of the white haired teen sneaking around and jumping out 

of sight when Kari came near.

      'I hope Tai doesn't find out about this, or poor Takato' Gatomon 

thought, she knew how over protective he was about Kari.

***

      Tai's eyebrow twitched, his teeth gritted together loudly. In front of 

him a blond boy by the name of TK looked on nervously, Tai cracked his 

knuckles.

      "What's this boys name," Tai demanded in a growl, TK took a step back at 

the maniac look in the over protective big brothers eyes.

      "Um... Takato," he said nervously. A few minutes ago Tai had cornered him. 

The wild haired boy had heard rumors around town about his sister, and a 

strange boy.

      "Where did you see him last," Tai demanded, TK sweatdropped... for a few 

seconds there he swore he saw the older teens eyes glow red (I luv that, he's 

so overprotective of Kari he's evil about it)

      Quickly TK (not wanting to face Tai's wrath) told him, once that was 

said Tai stormed off a concerned orange dinosaur digimon trailing behind him.

      "This can't be good," TK said to his partner, Patamon nodded as he flew 

from his hiding place (he hid when Tai went into over protective big brother 

mode... scary).

      "I hope he can run," Patamon said, TK nodded.

      "And Tai can run very fast," TK said, he had seen Tai chase boys for 

hours when they had hit on Kari... but it was a little weird because it was Kari 

chasing a boy.

***

      "Bwaaah ha hah ha!" Rika laughed, she was laughing so hard tears were 

coming from her eyes and she was rolling on the ground. Takato had just told 

her about his strange encounter with the digidestined of light... Kari, this he 

hadn't expected.

      "It's not that funny," Takato said in a sulky tone of voice, Rika 

stopped rolling on the ground but continued to laugh loudly.

      "Yes it is," the others said in stereo, Takato turned a glare on them 

that would have made the dark masters proud... or at least Daemon. (I like that 

image)

      "Your not helping," he grumped, they all snickered.

      "Sorry Chumly, but just the way you described it," Kazu said grinning, 

Takato sighed and wished (like many times before) that the visored boy 

wouldn't call him chumly.

      "It was so weird, on the show Kari never acted boy crazy... and when TK 

saw her with me it was clear he hadn't seen her that way before either," 

Takato told them, by this time everyone had stopped laughing. Mind you, that 

didn't count the snickers that burst out now and then.

      "..." Rika said crossing her arms, she had found it funny at first but now 

that she was thinking about it... it just wasn't as funny.

      "I just thought of something," Kenta said, everyone turned to look at 

the normally quiet boy. Behind his glasses they could see intelligence, he 

rarely spoke but sometimes he said things that made sense (no Kenta bashing 

today folks).

      "Yeah," everyone said, He looked at Takato.

      "I really think you should run Takato, Tai is on the soccer team and 

runs really fast... if I was you I'd start running now," Kenta said, Takato 

sighed and hung his head.

      "So sad but true, but running away won't help... save my life from Tai 

yes... keep me safe from evil no," Takato sighed, it was at that moment Takato 

felt a chill run down his spine.

      Not knowing why the white haired boy stood and turned around, he quickly 

paled and sweatdropped.

      "Are you Takato," the person asked, Takato nodded silently fearing for 

his good health. Standing twenty paces away was a wild brown haired youth 

known as Tai, Kari's big brother who at the moment had murder in his brown 

eyes. (please fanart for this scene please.

      "Good, I didn't want to hurt the wrong person," Tai said with a very 

evil grin (I'm loving this scene, and he's OOC because its fun to write them 

like this), Takato began to sweat.

      "Really, I'm sure there's no reason for violence," Takato said backing 

up, Tai gave him a dark look that said that he didn't think that.

      "Oh, but there is," Tai said cracking his knuckles, Takato gave a 

nervous laugh... turned and ran for his life.

      "See you later Takato," Kazu called as he ran, Takato could only hope 

there was a later.

***

      "Ahhhhhhh!" a scream filled up the streets of Odaiba Japan, people 

turned to find the source to see a white blur followed by a brown and blue 

blur.

      "Must have been the wind," a normal person rationalized, after all no 

normal person could go that fast.

      "It's a normal day in the neighborhood," another said, this person 

looked remarkably like someone from a certain children's show that went off 

years ago. (If you don't know who I'm talking about, don't bother asking since 

I forget his name and the shows name... I think it's a Canadian show.

      "Get back here, so I can kill you!" a voice yelled after the scream, 

everyone paused to listen then shrugged then went back to their normal boring 

lives.

***

      Kari blinked, she swore she had seen two blurs run past her... hearts 

appeared in her eyes (figuratively) once her brain registered who the first 

blur was.

      "Oh oh," she said, she had also just realized who the second blur was.

      "Gatomon we have to run fast, or Tai will kill Takato," Kari said 

turning to her partner, the cat digimon sighed and nodded.

      "Let's go," Gatomon said, with that the two ran after the two in Tai's 

chase of death.

      'I really don't want Tai to Kill Takato, I like him and most of all I 

might be able to get him to go on a date' Kari thought, as it was she had 

never been on a real date. Especially since Tai kept scaring off the boys and 

TK and Davis didn't really count since they were friends.

***

      Takato breathed in deeply from his hiding place, at the moment he was 

hiding in a very thickly leafed tree from Tai the Takato seeking missile.

      'Okay, no sight of him for the last two minutes' he thought nervously, 

he gave a sigh of relief... until he noticed that someone was under his tree and 

staring up.

      "Hi Takato," a happy cheerful voice said, Takato gulped seeing that it 

was no other then Kari... who he was trying to avoid.

      "Errr... hi," he said, he became very nervous when she herself began 

climbing up the tree.

      "This time no one will come between us," she said a strange look in her 

eyes, Takato gulped and looked around for escape.

      'Great no way to escape unless I switch to my Calumon form, but can't 

without her seeing' Takato thought hanging his head, he sighed as she finally 

got to him and somehow once again glomped onto his arm.

      "Kari we shouldn't be doing this, I have a girlfriend and I'm happy with 

her," he protested loudly, being stuck in a tree with Kari was not something 

he wanted... especially if he didn't want Rika to kill him.

      "That's okay, why don't I be your girlfriend instead," she said all 

starry eyed, Takato sweatdropped and wondered what little world of her own she 

was in.

      "Excuse me, but why are you in a tree with my sister," a voice demanded, 

Takato looked down. Standing there was Tai with his eyes gleaming, this time 

instead of seeing his death he saw his savior from Kari.

      'Yes, safety' he thought, who cared if he got hurt a bit as long as he 

got away from Kari.

      "Help me," he said, he pulled his arm away from Kari (Hmm... there's that 

suction sound again). He then jumped from the tree not bothering to climb 

down, climbing down would give Kari another chance to grab him.

***

      Tai could only blink as Takato jumped from the tree (which was quite 

high), he landed in a roll then ran to the brown haired teen once he was up. Then to his surprise his behind himself as Kari climbed down carefully, Tai 

only blinked and wondered why the other teen wasn't running away in fear 

anymore.

      "Tai, leave Takato alone," Kari said with a pout, Tai sweatdropped. It 

was then that he noticed three tired digimon walk into sight (running after 

their running partners), Kari's and his own digimon and a third that he 

guessed belonging to Takato.

      "Kill me please, she won't leave me alone... if you don't kill me my 

girlfriend will probably kill Kari for her glomping me and trying to date me," 

the boy begged, Takato only turned to look at the white haired teen.

      Only to have Kari rush by him and try to glomp Takato, Takato eeped and 

started running... with Kari just steps behind.

      "Not again," Gatomon groaned, not wanting to go any further she sat down 

under the tree with Agumon and the unknown digimon with her.

      "As much fun as chasing them everywhere, I think a nap is in order," the 

unknown digimon said in a childlike voice, it looked like a red dino dragon 

digimon of some unknown type. Yet the strange symbol on its chest seemed very 

familiar for some reason, but at the moment he couldn't place it.

      "Okay this is different, what to do now... its Kari chasing instead of the 

other way around," he mused, he looked at the three now sleeping digimon and 

shrugged.

      "I'll just stay here, if Kari does catch him then I can get him... until 

then," he said sitting beside the three digimon, closing his eyes he fell into 

a light sleep.

***

      In the digital world a certain mega digimon known as Azulongmon watched 

and laughed at what he saw, Humans were so amusing with there antics.

      'Ah I love this, maybe next time I'll invite the other sovereigns to 

watch 'catch Takato' he thought with a chuckle, sometimes he just loves his 

job in the eastern quadrant of the digital world.

      'Its especially fun to watch when he tries to hide the fact he's the 

catalyst' he thought gleefully, he hadn't had this much fun in a millennia.

***

      Davis leaned against the cool side of a building. His brown eyes were 

thoughtful. He was thinking of all his time with Kari, he loved the destined 

of light with all his heart... yet she had never returned it.

      'She didn't even believe me when I told her who the catalyst was, who 

then... who am I meant to be with' Davis thought sadly, and he wondered if he 

would ever find that right person.

      "Oh Kari, why can't I stop loving you even when you hurt me," he 

whispered, standing next to him Veemon looked at his partner sadly.

      'Davis, one day you will find the answers you seek' Veemon thought, 

until then both would wonder.

TBC

Next Chapter: The next evil digimon arrives (Still has to decide who it will 

be), one of the destined actually bio-merge. And much much more.

FH= I decided to end this chapter with a bit of seriousness, this was mostly 

humor. As you noticed next chapter will be very interesting, and if anyone 

knows which destined I'm doing... well if you don't know which destined I'm 

talking about you'll just have to wait.

R.Calumon= Just tell them who's going to Bio-merge FH

FH= Nahh... I'm being mean

R.Calumon= Your just mean because your mom gave you a really bad cold

FH= *sniff* stupid cold

Ja Ne


	19. Chapter 20

R.Calumon= Ummm... what are you doing Renamon?

Renamon= Strangling FH, I still haven't had a scene from my point of view... and 

I want one

R.Calumon= You won't get one if she passes out from lack of air

Renamon= Hmmm... good point... how about I just beat her up a little (drops FH to ground)

R.Calumon= Errrr.... I'll just leave so I won't see the carnage

Rika= Renamon, walk right over her.

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty

      Davis slipped into his families apartment, demiveemon he held in his 

arms. He was so glad he didn't have to hide his partner anymore from his 

parents, and June his sister loved to hug the small blue digimon.

      He was just about to enter the main part of the apartment when he heard 

the voices of his parents. They were discussing something. Suddenly he heard 

his name mentioned in their conversation, curious he motioned for Demiveemon 

to be silent so he could hear the conversation.

      "He's failing again," his mother said, Davis gave a sigh. He had failed 

a test earlier that week, but his other grades were getting higher... And he 

planned to keep them there.

      "Of course he is, he's a failure of course," his father said, Davis 

froze... the world seemed to fall apart around him. He knew parents shouldn't 

act like this, hell he knew the other destined parents didn't act like this.

      "June is doing good of course, but she's our little darling," her mother 

said, not wanting to be quiet any longer and no longer caring Davis gave a 

great sob. Quickly he turned and grabbed a light coat, then he ran out of the 

apartment eyes blurred from tears.

***

      "That's enough," a cold voice said, both humans... Davis parents looked at 

the owner of the voice in fear. A tall pale man stood in front of them in a 

dark trench coat, he had shoulder length snow white hair and colorless eyes... 

ones that could send you to sleep with nightmares.

      "Why... why did you make us do that to my baby?" Davis mother demanded, 

her entire body shook with fear and rage at what he had forced them to do... he 

had made them hurt there child in a way no parent should.

      "Because it was fun to do, also with this weakening him there is a good 

chance I can get rid of at least one destined," the man sneered, he laughed at 

there stricken expressions.

      "Who are you," the father asked, the pale man laughed sending chills 

through their bodies.

      "Don't worry, its not something you need to worry about," the man 

sneered, he made a motion towards them with his hand. They gave a small scream 

of pain. Then their bodies fell limp unconscious.

      "See, you won't have to worry about him... you won't be able to for a very 

long time," he sneered, he then gave a chilling laugh before vanishing in a 

swirl of snowflakes... when the snow faded the man was nowhere to be seen.

***

      On the streets still hurting from the cruel words his parents had 

uttered Davis ran, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. In his arms 

Demiveemon stayed silent, he was also shocked at the turn of events.

      Suddenly he shivered, he felt something wet and cold land on his nose.

      "Huh?" he said, looking up at the sky his eyes widened.

      "Snow... but its too warm in the air now for snow," he muttered, winter 

had ended quite awhile ago and summer was just about to begin.

      "Cold, we better find a place to stay in case it gets worse," Demiveemon 

said, Davis nodded... and even as he watched the snow falling began to get 

thicker.

***

      Takato leaned against the side of a building, he had lost Kari after 

this strange snow had begun... as it was already a centimeter covered the area. 

He was now waiting for Guilmon to come, he knew his partner was on the way... he 

could feel it through there bond.

      "Sorry I'm late," a childish voice said, Takato only smiled knowing that 

it had probably taken Guilmon to get away from Tai when he woke up. Tai had 

probably started a question answer session with Guilmon, to probably find out 

about Takato's interest in his sister.

      "Nah... its fine, we better find the others and hopefully they found a 

place for us to stay the night," he said, quickly the two of them walked 

through the now snow covered streets shivering from the rapidly cooling air.

      "Takatomon, I see Davis ahead," Guilmon suddenly said, startled Takato 

looked ahead to see a shivering Davis walking the same way they were.

      "Davis!" he called, startled the young gogglehead turned... and Takato 

knew that something was seriously wrong with the younger teen.

      "Takato," Davis said shivering, Takato ran to the other boy and placed a 

hand on his shoulder.

      "Is everything okay?" he asked concerned, as if his words were a release 

Davis began to cry.

      "No, and I don't think anything ever will be again," he sobbed, Takato 

was startled... from what he knew this was nothing on how Davis acted ever. He 

traded a look with Guilmon who nodded, they had to do something.

      "Why don't you come with us, maybe we can help," he said, Davis nodded. 

Soon Takato and Guilmon were leading a grief stricken Davis, no matter what 

they had to get him to smile again.

***

      On top of a building the pale man sneered, soon the city would freeze... 

and with it the most powerful destined would freeze with it.

      "Soon master, we will have the catalyst and even the destined or takers 

won't be able to stop you," he sneered, and soon he would be able to take his 

true form... he hated this damn human form.

***

      As it was the Tamers rented a few hotel rooms between them, as soon as 

they got to the park the tamers led the grief stricken Davis and Takato to the 

hotel. As soon as they got to the rooms Guilmon and Demiveemon quickly headed 

to the mini-kitchen in the hotel room, it was during this time Takato got the 

full story out of Davis.

      "Damn... how could something like this of happened," Rika said under her 

breath, as it was she had never heard parents saying cruel like things about 

kids before.

      "They said I was a failure," Davis cried, Takato frowned and looked at 

the others who wondered what he was about to do.

      "You are not a failure Davis, your smart and you have a great heart. 

What they said wasn't true, you need to believe what I say," Takato said, 

Davis gave a sniff and looked at him with tear red eyes.

      "You mean that?" he asked, Takato nodded truthfully. He knew Davis had 

been hurt by words and it was words that could make him feel better, Davis was 

a normally confident kid and he needed that confidence back.

      "I mean that," he said, Davis smiled and wiped away his tears.

      "Thanks man," Davis said, Takato smiled kindly at the gogglehead.

      "I think you should stay here tonight," Takato said, Davis smiled 

slightly... it was then that Henry spoke.

      "I don't think Davis staying will be a problem," Henry said, he was 

standing by the window.

      "Why is that?" Kenta asked, Henry only looked out the window.

      "Whoah," Davis said wide eyes, the entire world outside was white with 

snow that was falling with great force... and it didn't look like it would end 

any time soon.

***

      Davis stared out the window of the hotel room he was in, it had been 

four days since Takato had brought him here. It was still snowing, at least 

six feet of snow covered the world below.

      As he sat there he thought of many things, of one of them was the fact 

that he didn't really fit in with the destined. Sure he had been great in the 

battle against Malomyotismon, but every other time his teammates acted like he 

was nothing... they all acted like he was just a bother.

      "Why is that, they say we are all equal as Destined. But to them they 

act like I'm just someone that they don't need," he whispered to himself, and 

it was true... not many people saw it because they didn't look past the 

friendships Kari and TK had with the other destined.

      "Do you really believe that?" a voice asked, Davis turned to see Henry 

standing there his green/gray eyes looking at him thoughtfully.

      "Seems like it does Henry, I just wish I could join your team and be a 

tamer... but from what you say that's not likely to happen," he said with a  

sigh, Henry gave him a smile.

      "Don't worry about it Davis, if it happens it happens... and I'm sure your 

friendship with the other destined isn't as bad as it seems," Henry said and 

he walked away, Davis only hoped it was true.

      Unnoticed to either of them Takato watched and listened to their 

conversation, as he turned away his eyes shifted to an emerald green briefly.

      "Don't worry Davis," Takato whispered, as he walked away a strange smile 

lit his features.

***

      Renamon rushed across the rooftops of buildings, the fur on the back of 

her neck tingled. She knew something was wrong... wrong about this snow, it was 

unnatural and she knew it.

      She shivered as a terribly cold wind hit her. It went right though her 

fur... if she didn't hurry in her search she would probably freeze to death.

      Suddenly she spotted a figure on top of a building, and whatever it was 

made her body tingle... she knew it had to be a digimon.

      'Better tell Rika' she thought, he then teleported back to the hotel.

***

      Everyone (minus Rika) gave a yelp as a cold Renamon suddenly appeared in 

the middle of the room, the rookie digimon went right away to her tamer.

      "What is it Renamon," she asked, Renamon went to her usual position on 

her knee in front of Rika.

      "I located a digimon that this storm is not effecting, it has taken 

human form... and I think it is the one causing it," Renamon said in her normal 

voice, everyone shared glances.

      "Looks like we have a fight on our hands," Rika said and cracked her 

knuckles, she smirked and pulled out her violet colored sunglasses.

      "I should call the other destined, we really should help," Davis said, 

he then realize something.

      "Where is it by the way?" he asked, Renamon quickly gave the location. 

Davis nodded and ran for the phone, they had a battle ahead.

      "Takato... Davis you should stay here," Henry said after Davis was off the 

phone, the white haired boy and the gogglehead exchanged looks.

      "But why?" they asked and then they glared, the blue haired boy gulped 

and realized that it actually might be a bad idea to do that.

      "Never mind, you better hurry though," Henry said, everyone nodded and 

grabbed there warmest clothing before rushing outside with there partners.

***

      Davis shivered, he was frozen through... and it looked like this storm was 

keeping the other destined inside... looked like it was up to the tamers and 

himself.

      At the moment the group of them were on top of a building, not far away 

he could see the digimon that was disguised as a human.

      "Hey you, get over here so we can kick your butt," Rika suddenly 

shouted, Davis shouted and wondered if Rika was always like this about 

battles... looking at the others he guessed she was.

      "Ah... the humans known as the tamers and a lone destined, and I'm 

guessing the catalyst is near," the man said in a cold voice, the next thing 

everyone knew the man exploded.

      "What the," Henry said, with the explosion cleared they were in for a 

surprise. Standing there was a digimon that looked a hell a lot like 

Wargreymon, except it was white and seemed to scream evil.

      "BlizzardWargreymon, Mega level," Rika said looking at her D-Ark, Davis 

once again wished he had a digivice like there's.

      "A mega, that means we have to fight at the mega level," Henry said, it 

was at that moment Takato turned to look at him with serious eyes.

      "Davis, your about to find out how are digimon go mega... and it might 

shock you," the white haired boy told him, Davis and Veemon only blinked.

      "Bio-merge activated," a female voice suddenly said from three D-Arks, 

there were also flashes of light as the other digimon went to there highest 

levels.

      "You... you merged with them, you became a digimon," Davis stuttered out 

wide eyed, he looked at Takato with shock... and now he understood why they 

hadn't told him which mega belonged to who.

      "Your Gallantmon aren't you," he said, it was a statement not a 

question.

      "Yes, but I didn't bio-merge for a reason... you have a choice," Takato 

said, Davis gasped for Takato was suddenly different... and the tens crimson 

eyes were now an emerald color.

      "Whah... Takato," he said startled, the white haired teen smiled.

      "You alone can not get your digimon to mega, and it hurts you that you 

can't help us. I see other battles for the destined in the future and they 

need more power," Takato said, Davis could only shiver at the power he felt 

coming off his friend at the moment.

      "Yeah, but I want to help... but I'm useless without DNA digivolution," 

Davis said sadly, from the corner of his eye he could see the tmers digimon 

and the mega bio-merge digimon start fighting with the evil digimon.

      "Would you change your own future if it would help another, if you did 

nothing would be the same for you?" Takato asked, it confused him but he so 

wanted to help no matter what.

      "I want to help no matter what, and the only way to help is get to 

mega," Davis said angrily, it was then that Takato gave a small smile... Davis 

then gasped as his D-3 began to glow.

      "Huh?" he said holding it, he gasped as it changed... into a blue rimmed 

D-Ark.

      "Have fun," Takato said with a smile, Davis never got to ask what he 

meant as the world exploded in light around him.

      "Bio-merge activated," a female voice said from his new D-Ark, he could 

only gasp.

***

      When the light cleared a new mega digimon stood there, it looked like a 

ninja in blue with blazing red-brown eyes. In size it stood the same height as 

Sakuyamon, on its back was the symbol of Courage.

      "I am Ninjutsumon," the new mega said in the combined voices of Davis 

and veemon, in its hand a slim sword appeared... a kind of sword they used in 

the ancient days of the samari.

      "Now it gets interesting," Takato said, he then bio-merged to 

Gallantmon... but he couldn't help but wonder how the destined would react to 

Davis at the moment.

TBC

FH= Finally got away from Renamon and Rika... evil cartoon characters... wonder if 

this is how the authors of Perfect Hazard/Viral State feel every time they 

write a chapter

R.Calumon= Who knows

Yami Hamtaro= Probably

FH= Wait a sec why are you here... someone adopted you and I changed the locks!

Yami Hamtaro= I came to raid the fridge because there out of food, and I 

swiped the key off takato

FH= I'm going to kill you... you little even evil furball (FH and R.calumon 

chase Y.Hamtaro back to black and regless)

Davis= FH needs a vacation, see you all next chapter

Ja Ne


	20. Chapter 21

FH= Hey everyone, this chapter is dedicated To another author known as Ranko Ketchum here's the link to there author profile and stories: 

R.calumon= Ashaton Chaos belongs to the person this chapter is dedicated to, 

to contact the characters creator email to Teamrocket251@aol.com

FH= Now onto the fic, and it's a kick ass chapter.

R.Calumon= Ninjutsumon is a data type digimon by the way, as it is I have no 

idea what type veemon is... oh well.

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-one

      Ninjutsumon smirked as he jumped towards BlizzardWargreymon, of course 

no one could see could see his smirk because it was hidden by the clothing 

covering his digimon form.

      "You are evil... one that I cannot abide, you fight without honor. You 

hurt others with no thought of what they think or the fact all beings alive 

have the right to live, as Ninjutsumon I will stop you," the newest mega of 

the tamers said, inside him that which was Davis felt himself say these words 

but knew they were right.

      "Ha... so the destined is now a tamer, looks like your more powerful child 

but your still on the loosing side," BlizzardWargreymon snarled, it glared at 

him with nearly colorless eyes that sent shivers through the megas body.

      "Strike swipe," Ninjutsumon shouted, he swung his sword at incredible 

speeds (FH= Sonic the hedgehog, fastest thing alive R.Calumon= Errr... okay so 

he's going as fast as Sonic).

      His eyes narrowed as the invisible attack hit the dark mega, 

BlizzardWargreymon gave a shout as his left armored arm shattered into data.

      "Good job," Gallantmon shouted to the other mega, Ninjutsumon only 

nodded and leapt to a roof of a higher building. Like ninjas of legends he was 

good at stealth attacks, once there he seemed to vanish into some shadows.

      Davis could only gasp as he and veemon found himself in a strange place, 

it looked like the real world and maybe a bit of the dark world... a place where 

the shadows led to. He could even see the battle between the other digimon and 

BlizzardWargreymon, narrowing his eyes he saw that he could see shadows near 

the enemy.

      He grinned, if people had seen that grin they would of wondered why it 

looked so evil. The reason, Ninjutsumon could use shadows like teleportation... 

and that shadow was in the perfect spot to attack BlizzardWargreymon.

      "Veemon, lets kick his butt," he said, he found it vastly amusing that 

even in this merged form he could still talk to his partner.

      "One Butt kicking coming up as ordered," Veemon said with a small laugh, 

they readied themselves to move at the perfect opportunity.

***

      Nefertimon flew through the snow filled air as fast as they could, as 

soon as the destined had gotten the goggleheads call they had bundled up and 

headed out.

      On her back the child of light held on as best as she could, the air was 

bitter cold and it seemed to be getting even colder by the second.

      "Are we almost there?" Kari said through chattering teeth, the armor 

digimon hoped that they wouldn't have to stay out here very long.

      "Where here, and looks like those other destined we spotted at those 

other battles started the party early," she said, Kari shifted her position 

and looked down.

      "Wow, look at that knight digimon move," she said in awe, Gallantmon was 

moving with lightning like speed towards a pale digimon who had already lost 

an arm. But that didn't look like it was slowing it down, she didn't even 

notice that Davis wasn't there and he had called them... if only she had known.

      "Lets get down there and join them, we can help them and the other 

destined should be arriving soon," she said, Nefertimon nodded and flew down 

to the battle taking place.

      "Need help?" she called down, Sakuyamon slowed for a second and looked 

up.

      "Might as well, it's a mega and something seems to be powering it up 

like the last one," the priestess called up, Nefertimon landed and after Kari 

had retreated to a safe spot headed to the battle.

      "What digimon is this, its looks like a uncolored version of 

Wargreymon?" she asked, a mega digimon that looked like a demonic biker 

snorted.

      "Meet BlizzardWargreymon, he's been freezing everyone's buns off for 

almost a week," the biker like digimon sneered, Nefertimon gave the dark 

digimon a strange look at his dark attitude and decided to avoid him (I got 

the idea of Gatomon not like Impmon in any of his forms from Viral State).

      Suddenly one of Blizzardwargreymons attacks veared off and hit a 

building nearby, the biker digimon paled then gave the pale digimon the most 

hate filled glance she had seen.

      "Okay that's it, you almost hit Ai and Mako... I'm amping it up," the 

digimon growled, then to Nefertimons startled eyes he changed.

      "Beelzemon mode change to... blaster mode," the digimon said, he looked 

mostly the same except for a pair of black angel like wings and a huge gun. 

(Hey someone wanted me to bring his blast mode in, so here it is)

      'Note to self, never piss this digimon off' she thought with a slight 

shiver, she then noticed that his eyes that had been red were now a emerald 

green. (Ohhhh she swore in her thoughts, bad kitty).

***

      'Okay, now that's cool' Ninjutsumon thought, in this shadow side realm 

he was watching the battle and he had just seen one of them mode change. He 

had seen Gallantmon mode change before, even Imperialmon mode change but it 

always impressed him.

      'It would be cool if I could mode change' the ninja type mega thought, 

his red-brown eyes took on a slightly dreamy look at the thought of having the 

ability to mode change.

      While this was a weird obsession... like his obsession of the cool knight 

digimon Gallantmon, he wanted to experience everything he could in life. It 

was strange, in the time he had stayed with the tamers it had felt like he 

belonged better. Takato was the big brother he had always wanted, sure the 

white haired teen was strange... but who wasn't.

      If there was one thing he had learned over the years, it was no one was 

normal... the concept of normal was pretty much a joke.

      "Davis, ready to strike?" Veemon asked, inside Ninjutsumon Davis nodded... 

it was strange to be able to do that in this glowing blue place. It was very 

embarrassing that when he bio-merged he was naked here, he was so glad no one 

else could see him.

      "Lets do it," he said, then with a smirk Ninjutsumon moved.

***

      "Shadow Wave," A dual voice shouted, Nefertimon gasped as a new digimon 

suddenly appeared from the shadows around BlizzardWargreymon and crashed into 

the mega.

      Blizzardwargreymons form slammed forward and crashed into a wall, she 

had to wince at the crack it created... now that had to be painful.

      "I love doing that," the new digimon said, Gallantmon laughed at the 

other digimons joy at beating up the evil digimon.

      "Really Ninjutsumon, I swear you like fighting more then Justimon," 

Gallantmon said and the ninja like digimon snorted, at least that told her who 

the new digimon was... but why did this new mega digimon seem so familiar.

      "Hmmm... looks like BlizzardWargreymon still wants to play," Sakuyamon 

said, and indeed the mostly colorless mega was getting up and looked ready to 

kill Ninjutsumon.

      "Should of known you'd have an attack like that, after all your little 

group is powered up by the catalyst... I won't be surprised next time," 

BlizzardWargreymon said with a sneer, at those words Nerfertimon felt a start... 

these strange digimon were powered by the catalyst.

      She felt excitement go through her body, maybe she could get some 

answers out of them... like where the catalyst was and where in the world did 

they come from.

      'As soon as the battles done I'll follow them, and where is Davis' she 

thought, Davis had told them where the new enemy was yet she saw him nowhere. 

She sighed also wishing the other destined digimon and their partners would 

show up, it was kind of lonely being the only one of her team here.

      'And why does Ninjutsumon seem so familiar' she thought in frustration, 

she had never seen this digimon before or heard descriptions of it... but still 

it tugged at her memory.

***

      Not far away a small boy watched the battle in awe, large brown eyes 

watched every move the digimon made. The boy was nine years old with a slim 

heart shaped face, in truth he looked like a nine year old version of Ken with 

brown hair.

      "Wow," he said softly, of all things he didn't think he would see a 

digimon battle.

      Sadly he didn't have a digimon partner of his own, if he did... he didn't 

know how his parents would react. From how they reacted to digimon on the 

news... badly, so the most he could do was watch them from the distance and if 

he was lucky see a digimon battle.

      "I wish..." he whispered, his eyes took on a slightly dreamy look.

      "That I was a destined of some type," he whispered hopefully, if it 

hadn't been snowing the boy known as Ashaton Chaos would of seen a star streak 

across the sky... like a promise.

      (See, I fit Ashaton Chaos in somehow... FH dances around cheerfully).

***

      'I need a vacation' Ninjutsumon thought with a sigh, the battle had just 

gotten harder after he had hit BlizzardWargreymon with his 'Shadow Wave' 

attack. Somehow... to all there amazement, the evil mega had regenerated his arm 

and was stronger then ever.

      'This is just my day, and why did it have to be the day I first become 

Ninjutsumon' he thought a bit spitefully, while he was powerful... he knew he 

didn't have enough power to defeat this pale digimon.

      "Damn, if only I could get more power," he snarled, looking at the 

others he saw they wanted the same. All of them looked angry at this battle, 

after all BlizzardWargreymon was worse then the last digimon... he kept bringing 

back anything they deleted.

      That is everyone but Gallantmon, the digimon was in his crimson mode and 

even though the battle was going badly the knight digimon was calm. Ninjutsumon would of loved to figure out the other digimon, there were so many 

mysterious things about Gallantmon he couldn't figure out.

      "It would be nice if the other destined digimon showed up soon," 

Nerfertimon said, the armored digimon had been hurt badly by the evil megas 

attacks and looked like would soon de-digivolve into Gatomon soon.

      "What we need is a miracle," Sakuyamon said, the only female mega in the 

group was looking awfully tired.

      "I wish I could give one, but I'm betting the only miracle I had today 

was I was given the ability to go mega," Ninjutsumon said sadly, at this time 

Gallantmon fell back as Nefertimon, Beelzemon, MegaGarglomon (Ummm... is that 

the right name?), Justimon, and Sakuyamon leapt in the battle leaving the two 

megas to rest for a few seconds.

      "Gallantmon... I'm a mega now, but I'm still worthless... I want to beat him 

but I don't have enough power still," Ninjutsumon said sadly, the golden eyed 

digital knight looked at the ninja type digimon eyes full of some hidden 

knowledge.

      "You have the power... you've had it a long time, you just have to learn 

how to reach it in this form. Do you remember the illusions Malomyotismon 

trapped your friends in that couldn't touch you, you used that power then. It 

was from your three digi-eggs, you can do it again," Gallantmon said, with a 

start Davis remembered.

      Malomyotismons illusion curse had caught all the other destined then 

himself, instead (though he would never admit it out loud) it felt as if he 

had absorbed it.

      He had felt as if he had touched something else then also... the power of 

that weird wish world, also... unknown to the other destined he would sometimes 

be able to open portals there.

      But he had never told anyone but Veemon, everyone else would react wrong 

and think he had been possessed by remenent Malomyotismon data.... Yet someow 

Gallantmon knew.

      "How did you know?" he asked surprised, the other digimon didn't answer 

his question.

      "Ninjutsumon you havethe power, you just have to find it within you... as 

it is I know that with a burst of that power we will win," Gallantmon said, 

before the ninja mega could ask another question the knight digimon returned 

to the battle.

      'What does he men, but I guess I have no choice but to try to touch that 

power again' he thought, taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and 

concentrated.

      At first he felt nothing, everything felt the same... he almost felt 

silly... almost. Suddenly the mega felt it and was amazed, this power was so 

near the surface that he didn't know why he hadn't felt or known about it 

before.

      "Veemon, was this always there?" he asked his partner, he felt the 

dragons confussion.

      "I think it might of been, ever since you got all three digi-eggs," 

veemon answered, with that Ninjutsumon opened his eyes and smirked.

      "Thanks Gallantmon, remind me to ask you how you know all this one of 

these days," he called, he heard an answering laugh... and then he did it.

      "Ninjutsumon mode change to...." He said, a bright light covered him as he 

felt his form change slightly.

      "MetalNinjutsumon," He called as he finished, the light vanished and a 

changed mega stood there. He still wore the same blue clothing but now he wore 

more, a silvery blue armor covered some spots now.

      On his chest was a chest protector that also covered his back, instead 

of the courage sign he had a symbol that was a cool mixture of the three 

symbols of his three digieggs.

      On his arms his lower arms had arm protectors with a black trim, his 

feet also had knee length silvery-blue armored boots... if you looked closely at 

the soles of the boots you might of seen flame designs.

      Finally around his head was a slim gold band, side by side were the 

three symbols of Davis digi-eggs... thankfully they weren't too noticeable.

      Ninjutsumon now Metalninjutsumon smirked, it was time to show 

BlizzardWargreyon why he shouldn't mess with the newest tamer and mega 

digimon.

      'Now this will be fun' he thought, thankfully no one could see his smirk 

or they would have been shocked.

***

      Gallantmon smiled as he felt Ninjutsumon mode change, as the catalyst he 

could feel the energy released by the transformation.

      Moving his head he could see the improved digimon, MetalNinjutsumon 

looked like some type of Ninja knight from a storybook.

      'Now the fun has really begun' he thought, the battle had just turned to 

there side.

TBC

FH= Well that the chapter, hope you enjoyed it... especially Ninjutsumon's mode 

change.

R.Calumon= I liked it, especially since we have a pre-reader for this fic now.

FH= Yup, that means someone will tell me about all my stupid mistakes... thanks 

pre-reader.

R.calumon= well I'm bored (R.Calumon, FH and pre-reader head to kitchen to eat 

ice cream and watch anime).

Ja Ne


	21. Chapter 22

FH= Bunch of ingrates, I make Davis a tamer and they say the mode change of 

his bio-merge form is too powerful. It is not. Gallantmon and his crimson mode 

are way more powerful then Ninjutsumon and his other mode.

R.Calumon= (Sweatdrop) Done ranting yet?

FH= No, not until people stop annoying me with annoying remarks for last 

chapter (Walks away ranting about ingrate fans)

R.calumon= Um... okay, maybe you readers should be nicer with your reviews.

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-Two

      "Flame Twister!" MetalNinjutsumon shouted, he leapt into the air and 

began spinning, everyone could only watch in interest as a flame tornado 

surrounded the mega (Think Agunimon's Fire Tornado from season 4).

      Gallantmon smiled to himself as he watched the newest tamer kick some 

evil butt, he wanted to laugh at BlizzardWargreymon's surprised look.

The newest digimon to there team didn't look like a fire type digimon, 

actually MetalNinjutsumon had a lot of attacks.

      He pulled his powers from the three digieggs, fire (Flamedramon), 

electricity (Raidramon) and the powerful Golden digiegg (magnamon).

      While powerful the ninja digimon wasn't as powerful as Gallantmon, part 

of Gallantmon was the Catalyst for one thing and he had amazing energy, 

strength and other stuff at his disposal.

      He also knew another thing about Ninjutsumons mode change, there was a 

time limit for he could only draw so much power before he was forced back into 

his normal mode.

      'This is also a test my friend, if your heart is great enough and your 

bond strong enough you will be a tamer for eternity and not return to being a 

destined' Gallantmon thought, he smiled as the flame tornado hit the evil 

digimon.

      A scream filled the air, everything seemed to go silent as the tornado 

enveloped Blizzardwargreymon. Then a scream filled the air followed by an 

explosion, now all they could do now was wait for the fire to settle down for 

them to see what had happened.

      "Remind me never to do that again," a tired voice said, Gallantmon gave 

a laugh as a tired MetalNinjutsumon walked towards him. The ninja also looked 

a bit dizzy, apparently the other mega wasn't used to spinning so fast.

      "I'll remind you then friend, well what about our foe?" he asked, the 

ninja sighed and turned to look at the explosion sight where fire still filled 

much of.

      "I have no idea," MetalNinjutsumon said truthfully, Gallantmon sighed 

knowing that he would have investigate to see if the BlizzardWargreymon was 

still alive.

      'With our luck, probably' he thought, he turned to look at the others in 

there group.

      "I'll check it out," he said and they nodded, quickly he headed towards 

the fire-covered area.

***

      Nefertimon was in awe. This battle was so strange. But from the way they 

acted she finally realized who was in charge, Gallantmon was.

      Yet she still needed to find something out, where was Davis... he had 

contacted them all and told them where Blizzardwargreymon was.

      'Strange, I wonder if these mega know where Davis is' she thought, with 

that in mind she turned to look at the nearest of them.

      Justimon if she remembered right, strange... like Ninjutsumon she felt a 

nagging feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

      'But from where' she thought with a frown, and for some reason she 

remembered a boy the original destined had met long ago.

      Ryo.

      But why she thought of him now she didn't know. He had vanished after 

the defeat of Milleniummon.

      "Excuse me Justimon, have you seen a digimon by the name of Veemon or 

his partner Davis?" she asked, Justimon turned his featureless face showing 

nothing (what, on the show he didn't have a face).

      "Yes. But that is of no concern of yours, all I will say is the boy is 

safe," Justimon said, Nerfertimon sighed having a feeling she would get 

nothing else out of the other digimon.

      "He's okay?" she asked, she had to be sure.

      "He's in the best of hands," the digimon replied in his dual voice, she 

nodded glad that she could at least tell Kari something of the young 

gogglehead.

***

      Ashaton gasped in awe, he had just seen a cool ninja like digimon create 

a huge fire tornado. His brown eyes took in all of this.

      His heart ached for him to be in that battle. As a destined child he 

could fight evil himself.

      As it was he recognized at least one of the digimon from the news, 

Nefertimon. She was partnered to Kari a famous digidestined. She lived in 

Odaiba just like himself.

      'If only, but my parents would never forgive me if I did' he thought 

sadly, and because of his parents his greatest wish would never come to be.

      "If only," the nine-year-old whispered, if only.

***

      The first thing Gallntmon noticed was the heat, it was so great he could 

actually feel some of it through his thick armor. He shivered at the thought 

of what it would feel like in there separate form, takato would have been 

fried and Guilmon could have been deleted.

      'Not a nice thought' Gallantmon thought, his golden eyes scanned the 

fire filled area for their opponent... yet he saw no sight of 

BlizzardWargreymon.

      "Woah," he shouted, something had just suddenly smashed into his back 

sending the digital knight to the ground.

      "Hah, thought that stupid fire would stop me did you," a voice mumbled 

angrily, Gallantmon jumped to his armored feet and spun around to face its 

owner.

      At first he felt shock then he pushed that all away, standing there was 

Blizzardwargreymon. The mega was standing up and that was quite a feat, the 

evil digimons body was in very bad shape and parts of its body fizzled in and 

out as its data became more and more unstable.

      "So, you survived," Gallantmon said simply, the damaged mega gave a 

snort of contempt.

      "As if anyone such as your group and defeat me or my master, no matter 

what you do we will have the catalyst sooner or later," BlizzardWargreymon 

sneered, inside Gallantmon Takato shivered.

      'Damn, someone else wants the Catalyst. And I can't have that, 

especially since I'm the catalyst' Takato thought, and he needed information 

on this master... after all this person was after him.

      "Who do you serve, tell me this instant," gallantmon demanded, then to 

his surprise his opponent began to laugh. Not a nice laugh either, one that 

sent shivers down your spine and gave very small children nightmares.

      "Why should I tell you who follow the catalyst, there's nothing you can 

do to me now," Blizzardwargreymon said with a contemptuous snort, it was then 

that everything seemed to go slow motion.

      BlizzardWargreymon leapt forward as if to attack, Gallantmon to defend 

himself quickly held up his lance ready to use his attack. Yet he never had 

to, BlizzardWargreymon didn't stop leaping forward... his chest met his lance 

and didn't stop.

      "Why?" he asked the other mega, BlizzardWargreymon looked at him with 

determined eyes.

      "Because, I did it for my master," BlizzardWargreymon said in a superior 

tone of voice, then the other megas body exploded into spare date and floated 

into the sky above.

      "Goodbye," he whispered, sometimes being the hero was hard... seeing life 

wasted like that was the worst.

      'Time to head back to the others, then back to the hotel' Gallantmon 

thought, and maybe by then Blizzardwargreymon's self-deletion wouldn't hurt so 

much.

***

      Ashton groaned in dismay as the battle ended; he had hoped it would last 

longer, just so he could watch those strange creatures.

      Suddenly he felt someone behind him, turning he winced. His mother stood 

there, his face whitened knowing that she had obviously seen the digimon.

      "One of those damn monsters, should stay in there own monstrous world 

and kill themselves," his mother snarled, he winced as she slammed his window 

blind down... closing the world of digimon away from him.

      "Now, if your done watching those evil creatures," his mother said 

angrily, Ashton winced knowing that he was going to be grounded for a long 

time.

      "It's mealtime," his mother said coldly walking out of the room, the 

brown haired boy took one last sad look at the blinded window before following 

his mother.

      'Why can't I be happy like everyone else' he thought; in his mind he 

kept replaying the scenes of the digimon battling.

***

      MetalNinjutsumon watched silently, he waited for Gallantmon to return. 

He felt relief as the golden eyed knight walked from the dying inferno of 

flames, yet... he couldn't but notice a sadness to those eyes.

      "Well?" he asked; the knight was silent for just a moment.

      "BlizzardWargreymon is no more," Gallantmon said, MetalNinjutsumon 

nodded and glanced idly towards Nefertimon who had managed not to fall into 

her normal form.

      "What now?" he asked, Gallantmon looked over all the digimon that was 

with the tamer group.

      "We head back to rest, this is not the last battle," Gallantmon said, 

everyone nodded feeling this also.

      "Nefertimon," Gallantmon said, the armor digivolved digimon looked at 

the knight.

      "Yes?" she asked, MetalNinjutsumon knew she was very curious of the 

tamer group... and probably very curious of where Davis was.

      "Tell the destined whenever they arrive... and they should arrive soon, 

the storm is over with Blizzardwargreymon gone who controlled it. The child 

Davis and his partner Veemon is safe, we will meet again," Gallantmon said, 

MetalNinjutsumon rolled his eyes at the long speech... it seemed that the knight 

liked to talk a lot sometimes.

      "I guess," Nefertimon said in a soft voice, Gallantmon nodded and 

motioned to the others, it clearly said they were heading out.

      "Until next time," MetalNinjutsumon said, he then used his digimon 

powers to slip between shadows to an area near the hotel he could un-merge 

with Veemon.

***

      Takato and Guilmon were already back at the hotel by the time everyone 

else got back, the white haired boy looked amused at there surprised 

expressions.

      "Takato," Davis said, Takato looked at the goggled teen and smiled... he 

knew what was coming and knew that the other tamers wanted to know also.

      "Yes Davis," he said, but he would be polite and wait for the younger 

boy to ask.

      "Why did my D-3 change into a D-ARK... and how did you do all that?" Davis 

asked with a frown, Takato smiled and motioned for Davis to sit.

      Davis did with Veemon on his shoulder, the other tamers also gathered around curious expressions on his face.

      "Davis, what do you know of the Catalyst," Takato said, Davis blinked in 

surprise before answering.

      "Well the catalyst is powerful and everything evil seems to want it, 

also the catalyst is a digimon known as Calumon," he told him, a flash of 

sadness went across his eyes as he remembered Kari not believing him when he 

told her who the catalyst was.

      "There's more to the Catalyst then that," Takato said, with that he 

slipped off his bandana. Davis gasped his eyes going wide at what he saw as 

well as Veemon, on the white haired boys forehead was the symbol of the 

Catalyst.

      "But how?" he asked confused, Takato sighed softly before he began.

      "I am the catalyst, Calumon and myself are one and the same," Takato 

said, Davis blinked in shock... at least this explained why he never saw Takato 

or Calumon at the same time.

      "You're a digimon," he blurted out, he then blushed realizing that 

Takato might hate him for yelling like that... the digidestined had always 

glared at him.

      "The nearest thing you can compare me to is a hybrid creature, of both 

digimon and human, I can take either form," Takato said with a small giggle, 

it was a sound Davis had heard Calumon do before... something that made him 

start believing this.

      "This is all Kind of hard to understand, but how exactly did you change 

my digivice and get me to bio-merge with veemon?" Davis asked, now that was 

the million-dollar question.

      "I would like to know that also," Ryo said, but his attention wasn't 

totally on what Takato was saying. A small smile was on his face as he looked 

at Veemon.

      He knew veemon very well. But he wouldn't say anything, it looked like 

the rookie digimon didn't remember him much, but the rookie digimon now and 

then would give him strange looks.

      "Umm... that's a bit stranger, you see I can't change a digivice on my 

own. You helped Davis, if you hadn't wanted to be a Tamer so much it wouldn't 

of changed," Takato said, Davis blinked.

      "I changed it also, that must mean I caused the bio-merge with your help 

also," Davis said thoughtfully and Takato nodded, if any of the destined had 

been there they would of thought the scene of a thoughtful Davis strange.

      "Yup, by the way we still have something else to discuss," Takato said, 

this time his eyes were serious... Davis knew what he meant.

      "My parents," He said, Takato nodded.

      "Yes, I found that all wasn't as it seemed that day," Takato said, Davis 

frowned knowing that Takato wasn't telling him everything.

      "Takato, what aren't you telling me!" he demanded, Takato sighed and 

looked at him with very sad eyes.

      "Davis, I think you should come with me... but all the other tamers should 

stay here," Takato said, everyone agreed but no one understood what was going 

on.

***

      The smell of medicine and cleaners filled the air, white washed walls 

and tiled flooring was everywhere. In front of a closed door two boys stood, 

they were easily recognized as Davis and Takato.

      Takato was once again wearing his bandana to hide the symbol of the 

catalyst on his forehead, at their sides were there respective digimon 

partners.

      "The hospital, why are we here?" Davis asked, Takato sighed not knowing 

what to say... but he had to say the truth.

      "Since the day Guilmon and myself found you after hearing your parents 

speak I began to search, I had only just found the answer when we discovered 

Blizzardwargreymon. You see Davis they were being controlled by the creature, 

but after he was done with them..." Takato said and he trailed off, Davis face 

was white and tears were in his eyes.

      "So they didn't mean what they said, what happened to them... tell me," 

Davis demanded, sadly Takato looked at the door. Davis saw this, quickly he 

ran into the room his partner hot on his heels.

      Neither noticed the words 'Coma ward' above the door.

      With a sad sigh Takato followed the young gogglehead into the room.

***

      His parents lay lifeless on the hospital beds; they reminded him of 

string puppets who strings had been cut. Davis felt tears come to his eyes and 

he let them fall, after finding out the truth, he had to find them like this.

      "Why, why did that digimon do this," Davis whispered sobbing, to his 

surprise he felt someone hug him in a brotherly like hug.

      "I don't know, I think Blizzardwargreymon was trying to get rid of at 

least one of the destined. He probably thought that you would fall into 

depression to bad to get out of, I really don't know," Takato said softly, he 

let the younger teen go. He had begun to think of Davis like a younger 

brother, and he hated anyone to be in pain.

      "Can... can, can you do anything to help them?" Davis asked hopefully, he 

watched as Takato looked at the two comatose adults.

      "I'll try, but I don't know if I'll get any results," Takato said 

frowning, he walked between the to beds and placed a hand on each comatose 

parent.

      Davis gasped in awe as a soft glow cacooned Takato, it was a soft gold 

in color... and by now Davis recognized the feel of the Catalysts power.

      Then as suddenly as it begun the glow vanished, Takato turned and his 

eyes showed very deep sadness.

      "There is nothing I can do, their bodies are there... yet," Takato said 

softly, he turned his face away his eyes closed.

      "Yet what!" Davis demanded, with a sigh Takato opened his eyes and 

looked at Davis.

      "There minds and souls are completely gone, your parents are gone," 

Takato whispered, Davis felt the world go numb... his world fell totally apart.

      "I'm alone, and I know June won't be able to look after me," Davis 

cried, Takato hugged and kept on hugging him till he cried himself out... which 

was quite a few hours.

      "Your not alone Davis, you can be part of my family... I always wanted a 

little brother and my parents always wanted a second child," Takato whispered, 

Davis sniffed and looked at the white haired teen with puffy red eyes.

      "Really," he said, Takato nodded.

      "Thanks," Davis whispered, Takato helped the spiky haired boy up and 

gently led his new brother away from the hospital.

      "It won't always hurt this much, but the pain never truly goes away," 

Takato whispered, sometimes life sucked.

***

      Ashton dreamed; he dreamed of all things of being a digimon. What 

digimon he was you ask, he was agunimon of all digimon. He was in a forest 

that trees seemed to reach to the heavens, suddenly a bright light filled the 

air around him.

      "What the," Agunimon/Ashton said, his voice was different then his 

normal... after all he was a digimon at the moment.

      "Your destiny," a voice said, Ashton spun around seeing no one the voice 

could belong to.

      "Who's there!" he demanded, the light became brighter yet he did not 

fear it.

      "Your destiny will come Ashton, wait... then the dream will become 

reality," the voice said "But it might be quite a few years, but your dream 

will be real," the voice said.

~

      Ashton awoke with a gasp; sweat pored down his heart shaped face as he 

sat up.

      "My destiny... what does the voice mean, how can my destiny be to be a 

digimon... I want to be a digi-destined," Ashton whispered with a frown, then 

with a groan he lay down... dreams were so confusing.

      "If it is true, how long do I have to wait... it could mean days, months 

or even years," Ashton whispered, it took him a very long time to get back to 

sleep.

***

      Davis sighed; it seemed hours since he had gone to bed. Yet sleep was a 

long time off, he wasn't surprised though, not after what happened today.

      'Lets see, D-Ark changed, become a digimon with Veemon a mega at that. 

Found out the truth about Takato who is kinda a hybrid and the catalyst, and 

then worst of all what happened to my parents and the truth of that day' Davis 

thought with a sigh, he turned and smiled seeing his partner sleeping soundly.

      'At least one of us is sleeping, seems to me that after my day I should 

be dead to the world sleeping' Davis thought, but today's advents kept him 

wide-awake.

      'Wait a second, what about the digidestined, they don't know I'm a 

Tamer" Davis thought eyes wide, then he smiled and gave a small giggle.

      'Actually that fact could make this quite fun, after all they never 

really treated me well even if I just saved there buts from deletion. I'll 

tell them later, after they sweat a bit," Davis thought, with that in mind the 

newest member to the tamers finally fell asleep with a smile on his face.

TBC

R.Calumon= Feeling better

FH= Humph

Takato= She's still grumpy, hopefully she'll get nicer reviewers this chapter

Rika= She's just weak

FH= I finally have someone to take my anger on (cackles evilly)

Rika= What are you talking about (Starts to look nervous as FH looks over at 

her with a strange gleam in her eyes)

FH= Now hold still (Pulls out giant mallet) everyone it's time to play whack 

Rika and Renamon

Rika/Renamon= Oh oh (Rika runs for it Renamon teleports away)

Takato= I thought she liked all of us

R.Calumon= I'd do what she says, she's in a very weird mood today


	22. Chapter 23

FH= (dances around the room with a giant bowl of ice cream)

R.Calumon= Not again (groans)... she just had to be in such a good mood

Takato= Hey be nice puff ball, she got really great reviews so she deserves 

this

R.Calumon= Traitor (starts fighting with Takato, Takato is easily winning 

against the small puffball red digimon).

Rika= Lets get on with the fic, this is just to weird (FH continues to dance 

while eating ice cream while Takato fights with digimon muse)

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-Three

      "Wow, look at that blue sky," Davis said, it was the day after the 

defeat of Blizzardwargreymon, and the sky was clear once again.

      Already much of the snow had melted from the warm air and sun, after all 

the snow had been created by a digimon so wouldn't last as long.

      "Look at all that slush on the ground," Rika said wrinkling her nose, 

there did seem to be quite a lot on the ground. At the moment he and the other 

tamers were looking out the hotel window, it looked like it as going to be a 

beautiful day... even though there feet would probably get a little wet.

      "Let's go out and play in it," Ai said, Mako nodded.

      "Yeah, come on Impmon," Mako said, with those words the twins ran out of 

the hotel room their partner chasing after his tamers.

      Davis had to grin at this scene; he wondered how long it would take them 

to realize that they had forgotten their shoes and coats.

      "Awww, its cold," he heard the female twin shout.

      "Yuck, my socks are wet," the boy said, hearing this they all began to 

laugh as they waited for the twins and Impmon to get back.

      "So..." Takato said; Davis frowned and turned around. Takato stood there a 

serious look on his face; the white haired boy was leaning against a wall.

      "So what?" Davis asked curious.

      "What do we do now, I have to get back to the tamer dimension soon or 

all is lost... but I have a feeling if I even try to pass between our two 

dimensions this evil that wants me will catch me," Takato said, Davis sighed. 

      This was a hard thing, he knew Takato had to get back or all he knew would be destroyed... but if Takato did head back this evil would get him.

      "Kuso [Translation: Damn it]," Davis said, he then noticed everyone 

giving him strange looks.

      "What?" Davis said, he then realized that he had sworn.

      "Davis, you're the last person in the world I would expect to swear," 

Takato said, Davis blinked then grinned slightly.

      "I bet the destined don't even think I can swear," his smile faltered 

slightly "I only wish they saw the real me, saw me as one of them when I was a 

destined," Davis whispered softly, the real mystery was how the destined could 

have been so blind towards him.

      "Who knows why Davis, anyway, we've all been stuck here for day because 

of Blizzardwargreymons storm... lets go have fun," Takato said, at those words 

Davis and all the less mature digimon cheered.

***

      Ashaton Chaos yawned as he left the apartment building his family lived 

in; it had been a long night after his mother had caught him watching that 

digimon battle.

      To tell the truth: at nine years old he didn't understand his Families 

reaction to digimon, they were such amazing intelligent creatures... who cared 

if some of them looked like monsters from horror movies.

      He winced remembering his mothers yelling it had lasted till well after 

two in the morning. He now had a light headache; jeez she was acting if he had 

been taking drugs or something.

      As he walked he remembered the many children who had been his friends, 

they had been his friends before they had received partners... now his mother 

wouldn't let him even pretend they existed.

      'My life sucks' Ashaton thought, he then smiled slightly as he 

remembered that dream he had dreamed... he only wished something like that could 

come true.

      'Now lets see, what did mom want me to do first' Ashaton thought, he 

pulled out a paper with a list on it and looked at what he had to do first.

      'Oh yeah, drop of moms bill payment at the electricity company' he 

thought, he really wished it was nearer though.

      It would take at least two hours to get there, and his mother never gave 

him money to take the bus.

***

      Sunshine... ah the sun, to the cat like digimon known as Gatomon it was 

bliss. After all that snow it was warm again, she never wanted to move from 

her spot... the sunbeam she was in was perfect.

      'Bliss' she thought happily, her body was draped across a rugged surface 

like it contained no bones... she didn't plan to move till the sunbeam moved.

      "Tai, have you seen my D-3?" Kari asked walking past the sunbathing 

digimon; Gatomon ignored all this... after all what could be more important then 

this.

      "I think it's in the laundry basket, you were so tired last night you 

just threw everything in there," the wild haired teen said, Gatomon felt Kari 

walk past her by the way the floor vibrated around her.

      "Found it," Kari shouted; the brown haired girl then walked out of her 

room to the spot Gatomon was laying.

      Gatomon opened her eyes and found the brown haired destined of light 

looking down at her, she sighed, looked like her nap was over.

      "Come on Gatomon, we promised everyone we'd help them look for Davis," 

Kari said smiling, Gatomon sighed and sat up. She had forgotten that fact, why 

were they looking for Davis... he had only been missing for a day from what June 

his sister said (Jeeze, really nice to know people would notice after he's 

been missing about a week).

      "Alright, let's go," Gatomon said softly, she then leapt up into Kari's 

backpack... she hated hiding like this.

***

      "And see that store, it rips you off half the time due to it's prices," 

Davis said, hearing this the white haired boy who was the Catalyst aka Takato 

Matsuda giggled.

      Since they had nothing better to do Davis was giving them a tour of 

Odaiba... again; it would also probably be the last time Davis saw any of them. 

The young goggle head was going to the tamer dimension once they left, and it 

had to be soon. From the point he had been taken by Daemon he had a month, now 

at least a week had passed.

      'This sucks, it will be fault lives are totally destroyed... erased from 

existence for better words if I don't figure a safe way to get back to my home 

dimension' Takato thought, he felt guilt inside him at the thought of that... he 

didn't like those thoughts at all.

      "Hey, isn't that one of the destined over there?" Henry suddenly said 

pointing, curious Takato turned to look and paled.

      "Oh no, it's Kari," Takato squeaked, to everyone's startlemeant Takatos 

form suddenly blurred... where the white haired boy stood was now a certain cute 

digimon.

      "What?" Calumon said, he blinked cutely when everyone sweatdropped.

      "Why did you just change Takato, someone could of seen you do that?" 

Davis asked, Calumon giggled.

      "Well no one saw me switch forms, and Kari chases me as Takato... as 

calumon I have better chance of escape from her," Calumon said with Calumon 

logic, everyone sighed.

      "Sometimes you scare me," Ryo said shaking his head, Calumon only 

giggled. He then flew up and landed on Guilmon's head, at his size it was 

easier to ride on someone then walk.

      "But it's fun," he laughed, ah it was fun to be him.

***

      Kari blinked; she had to be seeing things. But she wasn't, there was 

Davis walking calmly down a street with a group of kids. Most of them were 

eighteen years old, her eyes widened though seeing the red digimon beside him.

      'That's Takato's partner Guilmon... and that's Calumon on his head, how in 

the world did Davis end up with them' Kari thought surprised, actually her 

thoughts were mostly wondering where Takato was.

      But since she had found Davis, she might as well talk to him.

      "Davis!" she called, when he turned she smiled and started to run 

towards him.

      "Hello Kari," Davis said with a frown when she got to them, when she 

gazed at the others in the group Ryo ducked out of sight so not to be 

recognized.

      "I can't believe I found you, you've been missing for a day and no one 

has seen you," Kari said in a friendly tone, she didn't notice the 

goggleheaded youths face go hard at the fact that they had only realized he 

was missing for a day.

      "That's nice," he said in a very dry tone of voice, this went right over 

her head without her noticing it.

      "And you have Calumon with you," Kari gushed looking at the white 

digimon, it blinked emerald green eyes at her silently.

      "Hi," the digimon said silently.

      The tamers sweatdropped as she suddenly goes mushy around the white 

small digimon, it was almost disgustingly sweet.

      "Hug me," Kari cheered, she then leapt forward and hugged the digimon... 

or tried to at least.

      "Ahhhh, super annoying hugging girl," Calumon said flying into the air 

ears wide open, everyone blinked at the sudden dramatics.

      "Errr... Kari, I think your crowding Calumon too much," Davis said in a 

surprised voice, Kari looked at him in disbelief.

      "Really Davis, I think your being silly," Kari said frowning, she then 

totally ignored him... never noticing the anger that flashed across his brown 

eyes.

      "I'm out of here," Calumon said when she looked at him, she blinked as 

he practically flew off at warp speed.

      "Calumon wait," she called but he vanished from sight, when she turned 

to Davis and the tamers she was surprised to find that they had left.

      (I know total Kari bashing, but this isn't one of my pro Kari stories... 

it's a pro Davis and I needed more reasons for him to go with the tamers).

***

      Ashaton sighed as he walked down the street with a few of his many tasks 

complete, yet... he still had many tasks yet ahead of him.

      'The list that never ends' he thought with a groan; it was at that 

moment he saw something white from the corner of his vision. He turned 

slightly, he gasped... it was a digimon of all things.

      Quickly he followed after it, as long as his parents didn't see him near 

digimon he should be fine... and this could be the right time to actually talk 

to one of the amazing creatures.

      'Wait up little digimon, I really want to meet you' he thought, 

excitement pounded through his body at those thoughts.

***

      Takato smiled as he changed to his human form, he then checked to make 

sure his bandana was still hiding his catalyst mark... it was.

      'That's good, now to find the others while avoiding Kari' he thought, 

the white haired boy sighed and stepped out of an alley and onto the street.

      ~POW~

      "Ow," Takato said landing on the cement of the sidewalk, blinking he 

looked around and spotted what had ran into him. Sitting across from him was a 

boy that reminded him of Ken, but he was around nine years old with brown hair 

and he couldn't see the color of his eyes.

      "Sorry," the young boy said blushing; he opened gentle eyes to look at 

the white haired boy.

      "No, it's okay," Takato said with a smile, the boy quickly jumped to his 

feet and put a hand out to help Takato up. Takato took it, soon he was once 

again on his feet.

      "Sorry again," the boy said, Takato only laughed.

      "Accidents happen," Takato said, it was then that it happened. For a few 

moment a double image imposed itself over the boy, he could still see the boy 

but the other was a small flame like digimon... probably a rookie.

      'Flamon?' he thought surprised, with his powers as the catalyst he 

recognized it and he realized that that digimon should be found in this 

quadrant... it was only found in one of them.

      "Hey, are you okay?" the boy asked concerned, Takato blinked realizing 

that he had spaced out after seeing that image.

      "I'm fine," Takato said smiling, the kid smiled.

      "Oh, okay," the kid said, they then said goodbye and separated.

      'Good luck Ashaton, you'll need it' Takato thought as he walked away, 

his eyes were green once again as his powers gave him knowledge of the kids 

destiny... and gave the boy something he would need in about six years when he 

was fifteen.

***

      Twenty feet away from Takato's retreating form Ashaton froze, he had 

lost the small digimon after crashing into a white haired teen... but this was 

much-stranger.

      A glowing orb of light was appearing above him, slowly it lowered and on 

automatic he placed out a hand. Gently it landed there, then the light flashed 

and he felt something land in his hands.

      "What the?" he said startled, in the palm of his hands was a strange 

device... one that reminded him of the digidestined digivices (he had seen 

pictures of them on the Internet and the news).

      "What is this?" he asked himself, he pinched himself and when it hurt he 

knew this wasn't a dream.

      "Ashaton Chaos this is your D-tector, it is your destiny. But it will be 

awhile before it comes to pass, be patient," a female voice said in his mind, 

it was of a grown women's voice and held authority.

      He gasped in shock at what happened, he waiting for anything else to 

happen but nothing did.

      Ashaton shook himself out of the shock and slipped his digivice into his 

pocket, while he really wanted to pause and think about what had just happened 

he knew his mother would be mad if he was out to late.

      'Another time' he thought with a sigh.

TBC

FH= Hi everyone, I'm sane again.

R.Calumon= As if an author is ever sane (quickly punted into another room).

Takato= As you can see FH was just having fun this chapter, also she added 

things for her pre-reader Ranko Ketchum about Ranko's Character Ashaton.

Henry (walk in)=I hear that sooner or later Ashaton will get his own fic 

written by Ranko.

FH= Well one of these day, at the moment I'm just setting some of his 

background in my fic... so people can read about his past and stuff. This is all 

done with Ranko's permission; we chat over email for this fic.

R.Calumon (walks into room)= Anyway see you all next time.

Ja ne


	23. Chapter 24

FH= Yeah, another chapter. Got into a big writing mood after watching the 

newest Matrix Movie, Matrix Reloaded rocks. By the way, if you watch right 

through the end credits you get to see a preview for the final movie. I just 

it when the screen says ' to be concluded'.

R.Calumon= ignore the ranting's above, but you might have some parts of the 

chapter that have some matrix like scenes... she's really on a roll today.

Takato= now onto the fic, no Ashaton this chapter... after all FH has to get 

some real storyline in... she already did enough for now for Ranko Ketchum's 

character.

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-four

      Takato was doing the spy thing, mind you he would look pretty silly if 

any of his friends saw him... but no one had spotted him yet. And that meant 

Kari wouldn't spot him, he had to shiver at that... it was kind of freaky of how 

the child of light was almost stalking him when she saw him.

      He had a theory about that thought, it was probably Kari's sense of 

light connected to her crest reacting to his light of digivolution powers... she 

was reacting to his catalyst powers in laymen terms.

      He knew he was getting nearer to where the others were though, he could 

feel guilmon ahead. Then he froze; someone he would rather avoid was also with 

them.

      "Damn," the white haired teen swore, he sighed... Kari was still with 

them.

      At that moment his over active imagination came into play.

~

      Chibi Takato faced a chibi Kari; he was dressed in a white Gi while Kari 

was dressed in a bright pink one.

      "Prepare to be hugged to death," Chibi Kari shouted rushing towards him.

      "Prepare to be defeated pink garbed one of the destined," Chibi Takato 

shouted, he then pulled a cool looking stick from subspace. It looked quite a 

lot like the stick Goku had from DragonBall the series, really like it.

      "I will love you and drag you around forever," Kari shouted, then she 

separated into ten Kari's and surrounded him.

      Suddenly Chibi Takato slammed the staff into the ground and it extended 

slightly, grabbing hold of it he began to spin rapidly while slamming his feet 

into the chests of the chibi Kari's. He was going so fast everything was a 

blur, finally the Chibi Kari's fell unconscious. All but the original vanished 

in a puff of smoke.

      "Yeah," Chibi Takato shouts as he lands on the ground staff in hand.

      "Victory," a voice shouts and a chibi Gallantmon appears beside Chibi 

Takato, the chibi crowd cheers.

~

      Takato sweatdropped as that little scene ends in his mind. That had been 

so weird. He had definitely watched too much dragonball, played too many 

fighting games... and maybe he shouldn't have snuck into the Matrix reloaded 

movie before Daemon kidnapped him.

      The movie had been R rated, for good reason too... but he hated the 

cliffhanger ending. It would be months till the third movie came out; 

hopefully he would get home before then and all the dimensions would still be 

there.

      [What? FH blinks and shrugs, she saw the movie and was annoyed that she 

would have to wait months till the next movie would be out]

      "I need a new hobby," he said with a sigh, drawing wasn't helping 

keeping his imagination in check... heck it was his imagination that helped 

bring Guilmon to life in the first place.

      "Maybe I should learn how to play chess," he said frowning, he thought 

for a moment.

      "Nah..." he said shrugging, way too boring. He then sighed; he might as 

well just go to the others... hopefully Kari wouldn't hang off him too much like 

last time.

***

      "Come on, you have to know where Takato is," Kari begged, in the past 

Davis would have been rather pleased in this position... that is Kari hanging 

onto his arm and gazing up at him with her gentle brown eyes. Quickly he 

blinked away those thoughts, he couldn't think that way... a relationship 

between Kari and himself were impossible.

      It had taken him awhile to figure that out, Kari wasn't right for him. 

Also she could be a bitch, she had played so many times on his emotions... she 

was manipulative.

      He smirked slightly; maybe that was the true reason the dark ocean 

dimension had wanted the child of light.

      'Great, I've been hanging around henry too much already... what's with him 

and terriermon and there theories' he thought, while trapped by the blizzard 

by Blizzardwargreymon he had discovered something.

      Henry's favorite pastime was theories; sometimes they were so bazaar one 

had to wonder if the blue haired bunny tamer had any other pastimes. But, as 

far as he knew the other Tamers didn't know of this hobby... but one could never 

be sure with Takato.

      'Where is he by the way, I don't think I can't another second of Kari 

acting so stupid about him' he thought, anything had to be better then this... 

even Malomyotismon coming back would be better.

      Like Takato his imagination was pretty strong, and it quickly came up 

with possibilities of what the white haired teen was doing.

~

      "I am Takato, the defender of the power of the catalyst. By the power of 

love, I shall defeat you," Chibi takato shouted, the chibi was wearing 

something out of martial arts magazine with soft black slippers on his feet 

and like the sailor senshi in the anime Sailor Moon was wearing a tiara with a 

silver stone.

      A chibi monster appeared; he looked suspiciously like Barney... one who 

wore leather and chains.

      "I am the evil Barney wanna be the big stupid purple Tyrannosaur that 

should have been extinct several million years ago... but I'm too stupid to 

die," the chibi T-rex roared, coming out of a chibi body it sounded very 

silly.

      "Prepare to be defeated," Chibi Takato, shouted, he then leapt at the 

wanna be T-rex in a cool jump that seemed to defy Logic (think matrix movies).

      "Purple doofus attack," the dinosaur shouted, he threw purple plastic 

ninja stars at chibi Takato but it bounced off.

      "Catalyst Strike," Chibi takato shouted, he brought his fist down and 

slammed it into the dino's chest.

      "Ack... I am defeated," the demented villain shouted, then it vanished 

turning into silvery-gray dust that soon faded from reality.

      "Yahhh baby," Chibi takato shouted, he then began to dance the macarana... 

behind him were the other tamers in cool clothing.

~

      "Ow!" Davis whined as he was brought back down to reality; apparently 

his partner had noticed his lack of attention to the world. So, in return the 

digimon had smacked him on the head.

      "Pay attention, or at least pretend to pay attention," Veemon whispered, 

Davis sighed and looked down at Kari... who was still blabbing about how she 

wanted to find Takato.

      "And he has such cute white hair and handsome crimson eyes," Kari said, 

she hadn't even noticed that he wasn't paying any attention.

      'Takato, when I find you I'm going to kill you' he thought sourly, once 

he would of loved to have Kari hanging off him... but this was just stupid.

      It didn't help that the other Tamers seemed to find the situation oh so 

funny.

      Mind you one of them wasn't happy, Rika looked ready to kill Kari... after 

all Takato was her man.

***

      Rika gritted her teeth angrily, cracked her knuckles and thought of ways 

to kill the brown haired girl. If there was one thing she knew in the whole 

universe, Takato was hers and only hers... Kari was so going down.

      'First I'll shove that pink barrette she wears up her ass, then I'll 

pull her hair into a new style (FH laughs insanely). Then I'll tear her apart, 

piece by piece, no one will know who she was when I'm done with her' the 

purple eyed girl thought gleefully, her eyes almost glazed at the happy 

thought of totally destroying Kari.

      Unnoticed to her the other tamers, the digimon and the one digidestined 

were moving away from her nervously. Sweatdrops fell down the sides of their 

heads; it was probably due to the fact that Rika was laughing evilly... 

passerby's wondered if the girl needed to go to a doctor.

      "What?" she said finally realizing the others were looking at her, 

everyone face faulted... while Rika only blinked and renamon watched silently 

from the shadows.

      "Rika," Guilmon suddenly said, she looked at the dino dragon.

      "What is it?" she asked gruffly, she was getting annoyed at the looks 

the others were giving her.

      "Can you teach me that laugh?" he asked her, she blinked as he looked at 

her with innocent golden yes.

      "What laugh?" she asked confused, she had been so wrapped up in her 

imagination that she hadn't realized she had been laughing.

      "Hi everyone, sorry for disappearing on you," a familiar and very 

welcome voice said, Rika turned and smiled seeing a certain white haired teen 

heading her way.

      "Bout time," she growled, she was about to head over to him when a pink 

blur headed her off.

      "Takato!" Kari cried happily, she then glomped the poor white haired 

teen that quickly turned blue from lack of air.

      'That's it, she dies' Rika thought, she was going to make Kari feel the 

wrath of Rika Nonaka... the digimon queen.

***

      'Can't breath' Takato thought and he couldn't, Kari was giving the evil 

glomp of stalkers and he was seeing black spots in front of his eyes.

      'Must escape digidestined of doom' he thought, in his almost airless 

body his mind was starting to get a bit hazy. He wasn't against the child of 

light, she was normal most of time... but this he was getting tired of.

      Suddenly a gurring sound came to his attention; he gave gasps of relief 

when Kari suddenly released his body.

      Image of a flattened Takato swirlies for eyes (FH giggles, been reading 

too many mangas).

      Above him stood Rika giving Kari the glare of death (Copy righted to 

Heero Yui from Gundam wing), it quickly became a stare down.

***

      In the meantime the other tamers had sat down a safe distance away, they 

didn't want to be caught in the upcoming fight.

      They were also... well, taking bets on how long it would take for Rika to 

totally destroy Kari.

      Gatomon also stood nearby, but her thoughts were more on wondering when 

the world had gone nuts.

TBC

FH= sorry about making you all wait so much for this chapter, but to make 

amends I made it funny with weird little chibi imagination scenes.

R.Calumon= Also another villain will appear next chapter, and you get to 

decide. Email FH with what digimon you want, please include Stats, description 

and maybe digivolutions. Digimon can be made up, so have fun. The winner or 

winners will be mentioned in the first authors note in the chapter they are 

in. Winners will also be emailed to tell them they won. It will be awhile till 

the next chapter, so don't fret you all have a chance to try.

FH= And that's all about the contest, also you'll notice I made fun about alt 

of shows and other things in this chapter, I was on a sugar high so I couldn't 

help it. Also next chapter, a Rika Kari fight for the man of there dreams.

R.Calumon= Bye everyone, gotta raid the ice cream (runs off cackling evil)

FH= not again, see you around (runs off after muse ready to tie him up).

Ja ne


	24. Chapter 25

Note: I was listening to the Japanese Digimon Tamer's song 'My style' when I wrote the fight scene between Kari and Ruki... it's a good song so you should listen to it.

Credit goes to 'Regless' for giving me the idea of who the DD and Tamers will fight next. Note, digimon name will not be giving here so you can be surprised when it appears.

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-five

Last time on Catalyst of light:

      In the meantime the other tamers had sat down a safe distance away, they didn't want to be caught in the upcoming fight.

      They were also... well, taking bets on how long it would take for Rika to totally destroy Kari.

      Gatomon also stood nearby, but her thoughts were more on wondering when the world had gone nuts.

***

      The two girls at the moment glared at each other, in the distance you could almost hear western music.

      A Tumbleweed; blew by sending dust into the air.

      "Your going down Pinky," Rika growled, she flexed her fingers almost like claws.

      "No way, your going to eat dirt," Kari said, at these words peoples jaws dropped... that was the most violent thing the child of light had ever spoken.

      "They going to do something soon right?" Terriermon said.

      "Terriermon," Henry said, the rabbit digimon blinked.

      "Momentai Henry," he said, have you ever noticed that every Terriermon shown in Digimon series/movies always says momentai... what is it with these crazy rabbits.

      During this Takato had stopped playing dead and hid behind his partner, hopefully Kari wouldn't spot him there.

      "Takatomon, why are you hiding?" Guilmon asked as innocent as usual, Takato sweatdropped.

      "First of all I'm not a mon," he said. 

      'Only sometimes' he thought.

      "And why I'm hiding, because Kari is scaring be with the way she acts around me," he answered, Guilmon tilted his head innocently.

      "Ohh," the viral dragon digimon said, Guilmon they lay down and took a nap.

      "How does he do that?" Takato asked himself, sometimes how Guilmon acted scared him. How in the world did Guilmon fall asleep at the strangest times.

***

      Rika jabbed forward with her fist and sent Kari spiraling backwards, she smirked in slight satisfaction as Kari got back up with bloodly lips.

      Kari sent her a glare that could have peeled paint; she ignored it... it was nothing to the glares she herself could get.

      Angrily Kari leapt forward her fingernails like claws; Rika's smirk grew knowing that the fight had now totally begun.

      With a battle cry she herself leapt forward, soon the two girls were rolling on the cement with hair pulling, punches, Scratched and even bites.

      This was a true Cat-fight; this was the thing most males would pay to see... and the whole male population on the street were getting their wish.

***

      Takato sat there his jaw dropping to the ground; his eyes were at there widest. He had heard of Cat-fights; but he had never expected one to be so violent.

      It was a brutal thing to watch; he winced in preticular when Kari received a swift kick in the ribs followed by a powerful head but.

      He sighed; maybe he should try to figure out the reason of Cat-fights... nah the whole female of all species would probably laugh at him if he did.

      As he watched the fight between the two girls his imagination once again went to work.

~

      "Prepare to die evil pinky," Chibi Rika cried angrily, the chibi tamer was dressed in the same thing Chun-lee wore in the street fighter anime.

      "Be prepared to be scratched to death violent tomboy," Chibi Kari cried, she was dressed in a disgustingly very pink frilly dress that made you ant to burn in to ashes on sight.

      "Tomboy..." Chibi Rika growled, Rika's eyes Glowed red and she pulled out a super mallet the size of a truck.

      "Eeeep!" Chibi Kari squeaked.

      With a mighty swing Chibi Rika sent Chibi Kari into the atmosphere, she went up and up and up. Then down with a might meaty splat.

      "Chibi Kari K.o'd, Chibi Rika one... Chibi Kari Zero," an annoucers voice said, Chibi Rika bowed while chibi Kari lay their giant swirlies in her eyes.

      Cheers and confetti filled the air.

      Chibi Takato appeared on stage dressed in a cool kung fu outfit, he then grabbed Chibi Rika ands pulling her closer kissed her full on the mouth.

      Curtain falls with the air raining roses from audience.

~

      'Damn... not again, I really have to watch myself or I'll keep falling into my imagination' Takato sighed, back in reality he watched the end of the spectacular cat-fight.

      While Rika was in fine shape other then messy hair and clothing a bit ripped, Kari was another story.

      There were bloody marks and bruises all over her body, her clothing were covered with rips but thankfully nothing of her body was really relieved. Her hair had now learned the word 'Birds nest', in fact he was sure a couple birds nearby was looking at the child of lights hair with interest.

      Finally with one more heavy swing and punch Rika punched Kari out; silence filled the area as the fight finished.

      Then a cheer filled the air from every direction, it seemed quite a crowd had gathered for the fight and everyone cheered from Rika.

      She sent everyone a glare telling them to shut up and leave, knowing she could beat them up the people quickly gathered there things and left.

      Finally his beloved turned his way and he smiled, getting up the white haired boy walked to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

      "I love you Rika," Takato told her, she smirked.

      "Your not afraid of a girl that could easily beat you up," she teased; he gave a soft laugh.

      "Wouldn't want it any other way," he told her, and it was true... he loved every muscle, thought and particle of her being.

      He loved her; that was all that mattered to him.

***

      "How sickening, ahhh... mortals and there love," a female voice said in the shadows, she shook her head in disgust. In the shadows a female digimon watched: she then smirked, as soon as her lord gave the word she would destroy the tamers, destined and capture the Catalyst.

      "Soon children, you will learn true fear before your bloody deaths," she sneered, then with an evil laugh she disappeared leaving not a trace of herself behind.

      Soon the next battle would begin...

***

      "Woah... I just thought of something," Davis said, everyone looked at him including Gatomon who was making sure Kari was okay.

      "What is it Davis?" Henry asked thoughtfully.

      "We can't just leave Kari here, we'll have to drop her off home," Davis said frowning, Rika swore under her breath.

      "Great, just when I thought this girl couldn't get any worse," Rika growled, Gatomon glared at the violet eyed girl and hissed slightly.

      "You better do nothing else to hurt Kari, she's already hurt enough," Gatomon said, the feline digimon narrowed sapphire blue eyes to the tamer.

      "Yeah, yeah... whatever," Rika said not very interested.

      Takato sighed.

      "Davis, we'll drop Kari off while the others head back to the hotel," Takato said, everyone nodded but Rika didn't look too pleased... especially since she was once again giving the downed Kari a murderous look.

      "You better not take too long gogglehead, or I won't be happy," Rika told her boyfriend, the white haired boy smiled and nodded.

      "I'll be back to you before you know it," he promised, they smiled to each other there eyes holding love for only one another.

      Saying good-bye's, the two boys picked up the child of light ad headed to the Kamiya place with three digimon trailing behind them.

***

      Henry was almost to the hotel when he remembered something; he needed to pick something up at a store... he had seen it and known that Jeri would love it.

      "Hey guys, I just remembered something I have to do... I'll be back in an hour at the most," he told them, then before the other tamers could protest he ran off; Terriermon hanging off his shoulders as best he could.

***

      "That one, he will be first," the female digimon said from the shadows, her minion nodded. The blue haired Tamer and his terriermon never knew what happened; soon they lay unconscious in an alley.

      Then slowly shadows cocooned then, in a flash of dark light the two vanished and the female digimon and her minion also vanished.

***

      "Here we go," Takato said, gentle the two tamers placed Kari on her bed with Gatomon watching carefully.

      "Thank you," Gatomon said, the two boys smiled.

      "Your welcome Gatomon, now we better hurry back before Rika sends the marines to drag me home," Takato joked.

      Not being able to help it the feline digimon laughed.

      "You better hurry then, I don't want Kari to be the reason she sends you to the hospital," Gatomon said eyes twinkling, still laughing the two boys left.

      Gatomon closed the apartment door and with a chair managed to get up high enough to lock it, she was just about to head back when the whole area suddenly filled up with shadows.

      "..." She said; the next thing she knew was something hitting the back of her head and darkness painfully claiming her.

      "All the digidestined down, only the tamers left," was the last thing she heard.

      'Kari' she thought.

***

      Elsewhere in the city the tamers went out one by one with there partners, some went out to look for Henry and the others for the other missing people.

      If they had only known that staying at the hotel they would have been safe, but that would have been a different story.

***

      Davis, Takato and their partners slowly walked back towards the hotel, a thoughtful expression was on Takato's face.

      "Is something wrong?" Davis asked Takato, Takato blinked then gave a small laugh.

      "I really don't know why, but I keep feeling that something's about to go wrong," Takato laughed, it was just silly.

      "You never know," Davis said, it was at that moment Guilmon froze and growled his eyes viral.

      "Guilmon?" Takato asked, quickly the two tamers pulled out their D-Ark's.

***

      "Well, well, well, looks like we won't take these two by surprise," the female digimon said softly, she motioned to her minion.

      "Take the digimon first and there digivices, they're helpless without them," she said with a smirk, her minion nodded.

      "As you wish," it growled loyally.

***

      "Kuso," Takato swore: as the ground suddenly exploded around and under them. This caused them to slam into the air loosing their grips on their digivices, with a grunt the two teens landed on the ground.

      "What in the world just happened," Davis groaned, that Takato would also like to know.

      "Davish!" a voice cried.

      "Takatomon!" another cried at the same moment.

      "Guil/Veemon," Takato and Davis cried, for when they located their partners they found; the two digimon surrounded in shadows and sinking into the ground.

      Quickly they looked around for there digivices, but they were gone.

      "No!" Takato cried as the 2 digimon vanished, he felt terrible grief and anger... Guilmon meant everything to him.

      Suddenly a chill came over him and he leapt away from the spot he had been standing, where he had been standing shadows had just tried to capture him also.

      He knew this wasn't good, quickly he grabbed Davis who was also avoiding the shadows. Then he ran, and he didn't stop.

      They needed help, and without their digimon they wouldn't be able to fight whatever digimon was doing this.

       "But Veemon," Davis cried struggling.

      "We'll get them back later, at the moment were in the danger of getting caught also," Takato called to the younger teen, Davis stopped struggling and began to run also.

      If they wanted to get there partners back they would have to run for the moment.

***

      Rika groaned as she slowly came too; her head pounded painfully. She felt as if; she'd been hit by a truck.

      "..." She said, as she became more aware she instantly realized that she was hanging off a stone wall by cold chains.

      Slowly and painfully she cracked open her violet eyes, she found herself looking into a shadowy room.

      "Rika?" a voice questioned, startled the kitsune tamer turned slightly. Chained to another wall blue-haired Henry hung; bruises and what looked suspiciously like whip marks covered his skin.

      "Henry, where the hell are we," she growled angrily, she wanted the hell out of there and wanted to pound whoever had done this.

      "I don't know Rika, the last thing I remember was being knocked out by something in the shadows. Then dark virus digimon have been hitting and whipping us, other then that I don't know," he said with a sigh.

      Rika groaned, then remembered something.

      "Where are our digimon," she said, Henry looked very downcast.

      "I don't know, I know whoever has us have them... but not where. But what's worse, is that our D-Arcs are gone," he told her, hearing this Rika began to swear violently in quite a few languages.

      "Damn," she said; she then studied the other walls in the room.

      Hanging off them were the other Tamers and even the Digi-destined, but two were missing... one of them very important to her.

      "Did they get Takato and Davis?" she asked, he shook his head no.

      "Good, then we still have a chance to escape," she said, suddenly female dark laughter filled the stale air of the room.

      "I very much doubt that human," the owner of the laugh said, startled and angered Rika looked around.

      "What do you mean, show yourself!" Rika demanded.

      In a swirl of darkness a female digimon appeared; she wore black leather like garments with purple Kimono style sleeves. She also had black leather pants that also had a purple Kimono style garment over her lower half trimmed with gold... chains also covered her clothing. She had a cold face and ebony hair with a strange crown on it. 

      Her left hand appeared human with long dark nails; the other was clawed and appeared not very human in appearance. Her left foot also appeared human; but all you could see were the toes. The rest was hidden: by the leather from her clothing. Like her right hand her right foot wasn't very human, it was purple and had talon/nails.

      Rika noticed that the digimon also had leather bat like wings: several pairs of them. It was only then that she noticed several long things that slightly resembled arrows in shape, trailing down from the crown like object on her head.

      "What I mean my dear is that the two tamers that are still free are helpless, I have all the digimon and their D-Arks. They cannot biomerge of digivolve there partners; they are ripe for the pickings. Soon the master will have the catalyst which they are still hiding, and I will be rewarded," she laughed, Rika felt a terrible chill... this wasn't good at all it was terrible.

      "Who are you," she growled.

      "What a rude little girl, but you can't expect much out of humans especially since your only insects to us," the digimon said, she laughed again.

      Finally after several minutes of laughter she stopped, smiling with blood red lips she turned to Rika.

      "I am Lilithmon," she said.

TBC

Link to Lilithmon stats: 

FH: As you can see Lilithmon is the next monster, Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out though, mondo writers block.

R.Calumon: Thank you everyone who has patiently waited for the chapter, also for keep sending messages, reviews, emails to make FH get off her lazy butt and write.

FH: Hey, I resent that. I had writer's block for this fic, so I worked on other fics and new ones.

R.Calumon: Whatever...

Ja Ne


	25. Chapter 26

FH: Hi everyone, here is the next chapter and it has some very weird surprises. FH and an AOL chat buddy laughs insanely, chat buddy knows the big surprise.

R.Calumon: Anyway, writer's block we have outrun for awhile more so here is the next chapter.

Rika: You better hurry and let my gogglehead save me FH, or your dead meat!

FH: Eppp!

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-six

      Takato let out a groan of exhaustion, as one they sat down against the cement wall behind them. Sweat adorned both Teens faces; in fact some of Davis's hair was plastered to his skull.

      The younger gogglehead glared at bit at Takato though, the white haired Teens hair looked fine and he was barely sweating.

      "Takato," Davis said between deep breaths.

      "Yeah?" Takato said looking at him with his crimson eyes.

      "How come your not as tired as me, you should be totally red in the face and super sweaty... or at least your hair really messy?" Davis asked, Takato blinked then a grin came to his face.

      "One world... or should I say name, Rika," Takato said in a cheerful tone.

      Davis sweatdropped, he understood now. From what he understood Rika use to chase Takato a lot to try to beat him up, Takato had probably learned to run fast and for long times without getting exhausted.

      Rika he knew was very persistent.

      "Ahhhh," he said in total understanding.

      "I see you understand now," Takato grinned, Davis nodded... after all he had been chased by Rika at least twice now because of one reason or another.

***

      "This is getting very stupid," Takato said dryly, Davis could only nod. For the last three hours the two had been playing hide and seek with whatever had taken their digimon and D-Arcs, as it was they were almost to the hotel.

      "I hope the others are okay," Davis said frowning, Takato could only agree.

      As it was he had a very bad feeling about today, it had started since they dropped off Kari... it has escalated since Guilmon and veemon had been kidnapped.

      "Takato," Davis said quietly, Takato turned to look upon Davis who was like a little brother to him.

      "Yeah Davis?" he asked quietly.

      "What happens if the others digimon and digivices were stolen also, what if they were kidnapped also?" Davis asked worried. Takato gnawed lightly on his bottom lip, he had been trying not to think of that.

      "I don't know yet Davis, but we'll think of something," Takato said, turning his head Davis never saw Takato's eyes turn completely green for a few moments.

      'If it is true and were the only ones free, I might have to do something that will be extremely weird and dangerous for both of us' Takato thought frowning, he only hoped that wouldn't be the case.

      "If they are captured, the first thing we do is try to get help from the destined... then try to figure out where our friends are," Takato told the younger gogglehead, turning to look at Davis he saw the younger boy was smiling.

      "That's a good plan Takato, I'm just glad we both got away... if it was just me I wouldn't know what to do," Davis said, Takato smiled softly.

      'Whatever happens, I promise to rescue you my friends' Takato thought, under his bandana his symbol glowed slightly but it was hidden because of said Bandana.

***

      Davis fell to his knees in exhaustion and shock; shock at what they had found that day and exhaustion at all the running and hiding they had done in the last hours.

      In the sky the blue was darkening slowly to that of night, purple, oranges and pink was mixed in the skies light as the sun lowered into the horizon. It was a beautiful sight, one he would usually enjoy... but at the moment he couldn't.

      His heart was hurting... felt as if it was broken; he had failed.

      Failure was something he had met in the past, but this time he did not know if he could beat it. Veemon was taken along with his digivice; they could find no trace of their friends or the digidestined.

      They had all vanished without a trace; no one who knew them had seen them for hours. Even Kari they couldn't find, the kamiya apartment was empty of the 2 digidestined children of that family.

      Yet there was more, there was an evil out to get them ands it had already taken their partners from them.

      "I failed," he finally breathed silently, it was something he had never uttered in his life... and it broke him more then anything. It also scared him, he had failed to protect those he cared for... what did that mean for his future.

      "Do you really mean that?" a quiet voice asked, startled Davis turned to look at the owner of that voice.

      The owner of that voice was no other then Takato, he was sitting against the side of a wall his face shadowed by his white bangs. Davis couldn't tell the other boys thoughts; they were hidden for some reason... Davis found that he had to answer.

      "Yes... no, I don't know," he said confused to the other boy, he really didn't. He knew he had failed, why else were they unable to save his friends; partners... and even his own partner from the evil.

      "If you say that, they have already won," Takato said softly, with tear filled brown eyes Davis stared at the person he considered an older brother.

      "Wha... what do you mean?" Davis asked confused, Takato looked up at the sky: which was now much darker with specks of stars appearing in the horizon.

      For a few moments Takato didn't answer, he just continued to look at the star filling sky his eyes still shadowed by his hair.

      "Darkness greatest power; is to make people... all people give up hope. When you give into hopelessness and disspare you give them more power, many places in both our realities have already giving up. Those places people grow up without hope in there eyes never truly knowing what hope is," Takato said, the white haired boy paused and Davis found himself spellbound at what he had said and what he had said next.

      "Yet, the greatest power of light is love and hope, miracles is its greatest power. In the darkest hours light shall give us a miracle locking away darkness, light shall always prevail in the end... darkness cannot be destroyed for it is the other half of light," Takato said, Takato then blushed for some reason.

      "A bit off subject though, just don't give up Davis. Don't let them win against you, believe in the future... and miracles," Takato said and whispered the last, Davis then blinked when he noticed that something was glowing in his pocket.

      Startled the younger gogglehead pulled it out; he gasped at what he saw. It was a crest and tag of all things, the crest of miracles... something he hadn't seen since he had digivolved veemon using the digiegg of miracles.

      "Wha..." he said shocked, startled he looked to Takato who was now standing up.

      "Think about it Davis, you pulled off miracles against the darkness in the darkest hours. It wasn't veemon who defeated that darkness, it was you with the power of your heart," Takato said softly a strange smile on his face, Davis felt a small smile come onto his own face.

      "Thanks," he said, Takato smile widened.

      "Think nothing about it Davis, as of now we each have to think about what we want for the future," Takato said, to Davis surprise Takato started to walk away.

      "Wait, where are you going!" he shouted in shock, Takato paused for a bit and turned to look back at Davis. For a few seconds Davis could of sworn Takatos eyes were an emerald green, but it had to be his imagination for his friends eyes were crimson when he blinked.

      "To think, for both of us to think of what will happen soon. Don't worry Davis, I'll be back soon," Takato said, then with that he was gone leaving behind a bewildered Davis behind.

      Davis looked at the crest and tag in his hand and he smiled, he wouldn't give up now. He knew what had to be done now, a miracle was needed and as in the past he would give those miracles in the bleakest and darkest hour.

      'Hold on everyone, don't give for we'll be there soon and we'll set you free' Davis thought, and that was a promise... and he never broke his promises.

***

      It had only been ten minutes, but already Takato was miles away. In the now wan light as the sky was deepening to the darkest night, Takato's white hair was like a halo of an angel.

      For once he had taken off the bandana, he was kneeling on the roof of a large apartment building: once crimson eyes now emerald staring at the heavens.

      "Please I need an answer, darkness is creeping closer and I know there is not much time left before all is destroyed... can this request be granted?" he asked, while many would think he was praying to kami-sama he wasn't. He was talking to something much greater, the actual universe. 

      While he was part of it he was not fully connected to it at that moment, when he had taken on a mortal form that connection had narrowed... now he had to ask the rest of the universe to let him what he planned.

      He felt the universe; the rest of him thinks it over and the consequences of what could happen. The universe and its multi-dimensions could always start over again if all was destroyed. But he didn't want it to end, he loved the creatures of this one, he couldn't let the darkness win.

      Suddenly a slight glow covered Takato, he smiled gently at the now fully night sky.

      "Thank you, thank you for giving em more chances to save the universes in peril," he whispered, the glow faded and he could feel the rest of the universe back away to go back to normal.

      He stood up and looked at the city, he could feel the life, dreams and destinies the people could live. He didn't want any of that to be destroyed, he only hoped that in the humans rush to the future they wouldn't destroy themselves along with there world.

      Also as he stood there he thought over one fact that he could never tell anyone, not Guilmon, not Rika... no one. Even if the universes were destroyed because he was missing and everything was destroyed; even the ones he loved.

      He would survive; not his mortal body but he would survive. He would once again join the rest of the universe in running everything.

      He had seen creation rise and be destroyed; he didn't want this one to end in such a short time. This universe and the others were all still so young, he didn't want to feel the pain of watching all he cared for destroyed... again.

      That he would make sure of.

***

      Davis sighed and looked at his watch, it had been hours since Takato had left. Leaving Davis with lots of time to think, and at the moment Davis was ready to go rip even a new one (LOL).

      At the moment he was leaning against a tree in a park, he knew Takato would find him... something told him that Takato wouldn't loose track of him in so crucial a time.

      It was at that moment he felt something, he didn't know what it was but it made him look up. His eyes widened and he gasped, walking silently across the park was Takato.

      But, Takato was also different then before.

      His bandana was gone and the symbol of the catalyst seemed to glow on his forehead, also his crimson eyes were now emerald... and they held such determination his own seemed like an insects.

      "Takato?" he questioned, startling emerald eyes turned his way and a smile lit on the older boys face smiled.

      "Don't worry Davis, my eyes are only temporary for this time," Takato said, Davis nodded mutely.

      "Davis, you know to save them we will have to defeat this darkness," Takato said, Davis nodded but had a question came to his mind.

      "But how will we do that, we don't have our digimon and I don't know anyone who can reach mega?" Davis asked frowning, Takatos smile didn't widen but Davis wondered if he saw a bit of worry in the others eyes.

      "There is a digimon you can use, one you can use to reach mega," Takato said quietly, Davis eyes widened.

      "Really, who?" he asked excitedly.

      "Me," Takato said; suddenly his form blurred and the form of Calumon floated before him.

      "Wha... but you're a hybrid ands you have a digimon partner, it would be like bio-merging two humans together," he said in shock, Calumon sighed and looked at him with a very serious look.

      "Not exactly, at the moment I am 100 percent digimon. In reality you would only be able to bio-merge with Veemon, but as you know I am no ordinary digimon," Calumon said, Davis nodded mutely.

      "This is are only chance to save them all, if we don't they will die. But, I must warn you that merging with me is dangerous and could mean your end," Calumon said, this got Davis attention quick.

      "What kind of dangers?" he asked, Calumon sighed.

      "The merging could wipe you out of existence, or we could be trapped in our merged form for the rest of our lives. You could even become totally become part of me loosing all your own identity," Calumon warned, Davis really didn't have to think about his choice... he already knew the answer.

      "Let's do this, no matter what the cost is for me I will save my friends no matter what," he said, calumon smiled.

      "I knew what your choice would be from the beginning Davis, but I had to warn you and give you a choice," Calumon said, Davis smiled.

      "Thank you, how will we find the evil and our friends when we merge?" Davis asked, Calumons smile grew.

      "Don't worry, the darkness will reveal itself... I made sure of that," Calumon said, Davis wanted to ask how he knew this but realized that it was better if he didn't know.

      "How do we do this?" he asked, Calumon smiled,

      "Don't worry, you'll know what to do when it happens," Calumon said. "It is time now," Calumon said, the small white digimon flew up into the air and hovered at least one foot over Davis head.

      "Let it begin," Calumon said yet not in his own voice and not one Davis recognized, startled Davis looked up.

      He yelped as the ground suddenly exploded with light temporary blinding him, when he could see again he looked down and gasped. Beneath him was a pentagram and in its center on which he stood were the symbol of the catalyst; and also the symbol of miracles slightly overlapping it.

      "Beware mortal child, this is a bio-merge of the catalyst which is different then that of normal bio-merging," Calumon said in that voice again, as Davis could only watch in awe data streams (think season four digivolving data) surrounded the pentagram and closed over Calumon and himself in a dome.

      The awe quickly vanished as he remembered why he was remembered why he was doing this, and at that moment Davis knew what Calumon had meant that he would know what to do.

      "Catalyst Bio-merge activated," Davis shouted, he put his hand up as if in a trance and touched the small flying digimon there.

      Then the data and pentagram like think underneath seemed to vanish, but he knew it didn't... it became one with them. Amazing power flooded into him as he and Calumon merged into one being; the whole universe seemed almost right there for him to touch.

      Davis couldn't feel the bio-merge with Calumon, all he knew was that something important was happening and he closed his eyes.

      Finally the rush of power vanished, a sense of peace fell upon him and for the first time Davis knew that the power he felt was the catalyst... something he would now understand better then anyone's else other then Takato.

      "So now you understand," a voice whispered, Davis nodded and felt tears slip down his face as he felt what Takato could not tell everyone... something he would never tell anyone either.

      "Yes, I do," he whispered, the voice seemed to smile... and he had a feeling this voice was the rue voice of Takato and Calumon... the true voice of the catalyst.

      "Open your eyes Davis... open the eyes of Shokubaimon," Calumon/Takato/Catalyst whispered, Davis smiled and opened his brand new eyes in a world definitely not ready to meet them.

TBC

Shokubai- Catalyst

FH: I'm alive, I'm still alive (dances around wildly)

R.Calumon: Ignore her, she's just happy no one killed her for making you all wait do long for the last chappy. Also about the person who suggested Lillithmon, it is the same Regless we all hear about in little notes in Blacks Viral State.

FH: Especially since I want to know when the hell is Takato going to get all the Hazard pieces... oh well. Looks like I'm going to have to wait again. Probably through another twenty chapters also.

Ja ne


	26. Chapter 27

FH: Yatta... this fic is way long. I really have to start getting this fic finished, I think its starting to get dragged out too much. But (whines a bit) I'm having so much fun!!!!

R.Calumon: Okaaaayy (sweatdrops a bit) anyway on with the fic... please enjoy this newest chapter. Sorry about making you wait so long, writer's block is evil you know. (Points to where FH is karate chopping some writer's block.

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-seven

Last time:

      "Open your eyes Davis... open the eyes of Shokubaimon," Calumon/Takato/Catalyst whispered, Davis smiled and opened his brand new eyes in a world definitely not ready to meet them.

***

      Davis opened his eyes, in the merged form of Shokubaimon he felt ready to face the darkness they would soon face. Like in the bio-merge of Ninjutsumon he found himself in a sphere of power, but this one was white... yet showed all colors.

      Then he opened the eyes of Shokubaimon, to his startlement he found that even in the now pitch darkness of the night he saw everything as clear as day.

      'Is this how a cat sees' Davis thought curious, in his mind he felt Calumon/Takato chuckle and decided to ignore it... he had a feeling that the catalyst would of started cat jokes at his expense if he said anything else.

      'Note to self, make sure Takato doesn't hang out with Terriermon as much after this... it makes him tell sarcastic jokes' Davis thought.

      "What do you think?" Calumon asked, Davis grinned.

      "This is so cool, so what do we look like?" Davis asked, he had no idea and was very curious... especially since this could be his last battle for he had no idea if he would survive this or not.

      "I'll show you," Calumon/Shokubaimon said, Davis felt the digital part of the merged form take control. In his sphere he watched with interest; as their form seemed to float across the area, finally they came to a nice clear look.

      "Look down," Shokubaimon told him, Davis moved the body and looked down... he gasped.

      "Well... this I didn't expect," Davis said in shock.

***

      In another area Lilithmon gasped as she suddenly felt a flux of power flow over Odaiba, her dark eyes narrowed and a nasty smirk came across her face.

      'So, the Catalyst finally shows itself... finally we will find out what form it wears' Lilithmon thought, she turned away from what she was doing and headed outside.

      Once there she spread her wings, soon she was flying through the air ready to fight and capture the catalyst for her master.

***

      Of all thing Davis had not expected this, a Knight he could expect since Takatos bio-merge with Guilmon was a Knight. But an angel, that was a shock to his system.

      "An angel," he whispered in shock, the voice that was the catalysts laughed slightly.

      "Wasn't it always your dream for Veemon to become an angel, mind you he didn't but hopefully this will help you with your dreams," the catalyst told him, Davis nodded mutely in his sphere.

      Davis studied the reflection of Shokubaimon more, this form was unlike any angel digimon he had ever seen in the digiworld... but he didn't think the catalyst would become just any angel.

      The first thing he wondered was, how the hell could he see with a black visor over his eyes (think Kazemon from 04).

      "How can I see?" he asked very curious, he felt amusement from the catalyst.

      "I have no idea, one of the mysteries of being a digimon," Calumon said with a mental shrug, Davis sweatdropped a bit from within his sphere. On the end of each side of the black visor (which was made of metal by the way) were slim disks: they had a red inner sphere surrounded by slim gold bands. Off of them, to his amusement by the way: was small wing like projectiles.

      Next was startling dark emerald hair that slipped freely to Shokubaimons waist, not the usual blond of an angel digimon. Large wings spread majestically from Shokubaimons back. Shokubaimon wore a light blue-green sleeveless tunic top with the bottom cut interestingly and trimmed with gold. 

      On the chest was a gold breastplate that swept upward towards both shoulders like wings, in it's center was the symbol of the Catalyst. On each shoulder was shoulder armor the same shade of green as Shokubaimon hair.

      The tight fitting pants (was it his imagination or was it leather?) that Shokubaimon wore, was the same light blue-green as the tunic top. Around Shokubaimon waist: was two belts placed to look like an 'X'. 

      Connected to Shokubaimon right side to the belts was a small very dark red pouch, to the left connected to the belts was a sword in a black scabbard. The swords hilt was ebony with ruby jewels on it, the hilt was just a simple brown color.

      On Shokubaimons feet were beautiful light black boots that ended just below the knees, near to the top of each was the symbol of the catalyst.

      The last touch to the mega level angel digimon, was the gold wristband's.

      The merged from of Calumon and davis, could only say one thing.

      "Cool," Shokubaimon said with a grin, now this he could get use to.

      It was then that Shokubaimon felt something, focusing on that feeling he began to feel a dark energy heading through the sky towards him.

      'What is it?' Davis/Shokubaimon thought with a frown; but the bio-merged mega angel digimon knew he would soon find out, weather he wanted to or not.

      "It's a mega viral type digimon," Calumon told him, Davis sighed... hopefully they were strong enough to take this foe on.

      "Kuso, do you know what digimon?" Davis asked back, he felt the digital half of Shokubaimon fall into a slight trance that he quickly came out of.

      "No idea at all, there's so much dark energy and malice around it I can't tell," Calumon said a bit of annoyance in his voice, Davis could only grin that enough of Takato's human part of his thought was still in charge of Calumon.

      "How much longer till it gets here?" Davis asked, he could feel the digimons evil but he had no idea of how to focus Shokubaimon powers to find out how close.

      "Now," Calumon said, with that Calumon took the body over and shot Shokubaimon into the sky wings open to fly.

      'Woah' Davis thought in awe, he was flying... and under his own power... well kind of.

      Then the digimon they had felt appeared in the darkness in the sky, because of the digimons dark coloring and midnight bat like wings she was at first hard to see.

      "A Lilithmon," Calumon said in surprise, Davis could only look in surprise at the female mega who they faced. He had never before seen this digimon in the digi-world before, so he knew nothing about her attacks.

      "Ummm... you know her stats right, so we know something about this digimon right?" Davis asked a bit nervously, he felt Calumons accent and suddenly Lilithmons stats were in his mind.

      "Thanks," he murmured; through their link he shared while in this form, Calumon only sent thanks.

      "So your the Catalyst," Lilithmon sneered, Shokubaimon knew that if she hadn't been so evil and sneered so she would have been beautiful... yet he found the kimono clad digimon ugly.

      "And you would be Lilithmon," Shokubaimon replied, Lilithmon looked slightly startled that she had been recognized but her face-hardened hiding her reaction.

      "So you know my name, but that won't do you any good Catalyst. Soon my master will have you and all your powers will be his," Lilithmon crowed, at this point Shokubaimon wanted to roll his eyes... why did all evil digimon have to b like this before the fight... they should wait to crow till after they had won at least.

      "Blah blah blah," he heard Calumon say, Davis snickered and was so glad that Lilithmon could not hear their private little conversation.

      "What have you done to the destined, the tamers and their partners?" Shokubaimon demanded, at those words Lilithmon gave a shrill little laugh that could have shattered glass if any had been near.

      "Silly boy, they are mine to play with to my desires. As soon as I take care of you, I'll capture that delectable looking white haired boy and the silly gogglehead with him," Lilithmon sneered, Davis sweatdropped at this part as did Calumon.

      "She has no idea were them does she," he said dryly to Calumon.

      "Nope," Calumon replied just as dryly.

      "Let's get this over fats, she just freaks me out," Davis said, he really didn't like the way Lilithmon had spoken about Takato... as if he was food.

      "..." Lilithmon said in shock, the reason she was shocked was that Shokubaimon had just planted his fist into her gut... hard. It drove her breath from her Kimono clad body, also... did we mention that it hurt like had.

      Shokubaimon grinned as Lilithmon quickly regained her breath and sent a poisonous look at the angel digimon. There was also still shock in her gaze, she had never expected for an angel digimon to actually fight dirty like that.

      "What the hell!" she snarled.

      "You expected to play by the rules, yeah right. I may be an angel, but those people you took are my friends and I want them back," Shokubaimon told her in an angry voice, Lilithmon hissed angrily reminding Shokubaimon/Calumon that one of her lower digivolutions was BlackGatomon.

      "Then let the games begin," Lilithmon snarled, Shokubaimon smirked knowing that the game had already begun and it was no game... and he would win no matter what.

***

      "Teme," Lilithmon swore to the angel, the Catalyst who had not of yet revealed the digimon forms name it wore quickly swept his wings in a way that pushed him almost twenty feet away.

      "Language," the angel digimon tisked Lilithmon snarled.

      "What shall I call you angel," she hissed, it was getting reallu annoying referring to the digimon as the catalyst or the angel.

      "Call me Shokubaimon," the angel digimon said, Lilithmon smirked.

      "Good, now I now the name of the person I'm going to defeat," lilithmon crowed, no way in digital hell could this Shokubaimon beat her. After all she had heard daemon had caught it easily, also after capturing tamers and destined with their partners this should be easy.

      With a primal scream Lilithmon flashed forward almost beating the sound barrier, she swiped forward her clawed hand glowing with unholy energy.

      This happened so fast; Shokubaimon had to time to dodge, she heard a gasp of pain from the angel digimon as he was slammed into the side of a building causing cracks to appear violently in its side.

***

      Shokubaimon gave a slight groan as he pulled himself out of the side of the building, apparently Lilithmon was faster then he had expected.

      'Okay, note to self: she is really fast' Shokubaimon thought, he narrowed his eyes and pulled himself back into the air and the battle.

      "One for one," he said, they had both got in good shots so far.

      "Yes, but I'll win... I always win," Lilithmon sneered, Shokubaimon frowned and decided the kiddie gloves were off... well that would probably of sounded better if he wore any.

      "Starlight Aura," Shokubaimon said announcing his attack, as he did he wondered why the hell digimon always announced there attacks as they did them.

      "Nothing happening," Lilithmon sneered as nothing happened, or at least nothing seemed to happen.

      "Look up," Shokubaimon said looking up, Lilithmon looked up and Shokubaimon could only sweatdrop as the viral mega was cacooned in silvery light with white points of light inside it that looked like stars.

      "Calumon why did she look up, she should of known it was a trap... in a fight when someone says that its always a trap?" Davis asked puzzled, Calumon gave a nervous laugh.

      "I have no idea, but it's useful. But, she won't fall for it again," Calumon told him, Davis nodded from within his sphere.

      "Cheating Jerk," Lilithmon snarled struggling in his Starlight aura attack, Shokubaimon sighed.

      "Actually if you had moved the attack wouldn't have hit you, so you were just stupid and looked up staying still long enough for the attack to hit," Shokubaimon told her, Lilithmon screamed in rage and a sickly green glow surrounded her.

      'This can't be good' Shokubaimon thought.

      At that moment the sickly green light seemed to explode from around Lilithmon, it was so bright it filled the Odaiba sky blinding all... when the light hit Shokubaimon he could only scream as pain screamed and tortured every nerve and every piece of data in his body.

      'This is definitely not one of Lilithmons attacks, where the hell did she get an attack like that!' Shokubaimon thought through the haze of the pain.

      Then it was all over, but his body was still in pain and he wondered how they had stayed in their merged form.

      "You like," Lilithmon purred, she smirked darkly at the angel digimon. "My master gave it to me for fighting against your little friends and if you had a fight in you," she said, she gave a deep throaty chuckle.

      'Scary' Shokubaimon thought, while his body was still hurting he leapt into action... actually it was more accurate to say he flew into action.   

      "Starlight Jamming," Shokubaimon shouted and began using one of his many attacks, since Shokubaimon was the catalyst even if merged with another he had many more attacks then any other digimon. Of course since he liked being mysterious, he would keep the exact number a secret.

      His fists shot forward at the speed of light, each fist making mini sonic booms deafening Lilithmon. Thankfully since it was his own attack it did not effect him, each hit was so fast she had no defense and slammed into her body savagely.

      To the humans watching it was like watching the ultimate street fight, at this late hour something like this would be noticed by the damage and noise. If the two had looked a few building away, they would have noticed a news camera getting every single thing.

      "Give up Lilithmon, give me my friends back," Shokubaimon said angrily as he finished up the attack, at this point Lilithmons clothing was quite ripped up and had quite a few bruises swelling along her body already.

      "Never, I'll taker you to my master and reap in rewards for your capture," Lilithmon snarled, her eyes glowed red in the darkness of the night.

      "Don't say I didn't warn you," Shokubaimon said, he cracked his knuckles and a very serious look came over his face. If anyone knows Takato or Davis they should know that Serious is a very bad thing, bad for the villains that is... villains had a mysterious way of being beaten to a pulp of deleted neatly when this rare event happened.

***

      Lilithmon realized something had gone wrong, a chill ran down her back and something told her she had just entered the twilight zone... not really but something had gone bad for her.

      Looking at Shokubaimon she shivered, for the few minutes she had seen Shokubaimon she knew serious was a bad thing... a scary thing... it was a feeling she had in her gut.

      "Shit, this is going to hurt... a lot," Lilithmon said, at that moment Shokubaimon descended glowing with holy light.

***

      "Quick aim the camera, get it all on tape," a male news reporter shouted in glee, since MaloMyotismons defeat nothing good had happened... and the few things that did happen no one had gotten there in time to get it for the news.

      No here was his big scoop, boy would his boss give him a raise for this.

      'Hmmm... I wonder if I can interview the angel when this is over' he thought as he watched Lilithmon being beaten to a pulp, at that moment a savage punch threw Lilithmon into the building the camera news crew was on.

      When the dust and gravel settled, and Lilithmon flew away to rejoin the fight... he could only gasp.

      "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MY STORY!!!!!!!" the news reporter cried to the heavens, tears fell down dramatically down his face.

      The worst thing ever had just happened to him, his story had been crushed... literally. Lilithmons body crashing down had crushed the camera, and destroyed all the film they had taken... it was all ruined.

      "Why... why, he cried falling to his knees, this happened every time he had a good one... just like the time a huge parrot digimon had crushed his camera all those years ago in Heighton view terrace. (If you haven't figured it out this original character of mine was there when Parrotmon and Greymon fought it out when the DD first saw digimon as itty witty little kids).

      The world must hate him.

***

      'Well that takes care of the camera' Shokubaimon thought as a damages Lilthmon flew into the air, he didn't want this to be recorded... the world shouldn't really know about the catalyst... Shokubaimon, anyway this was a private fight.

      "Starlight Jamming," he shouted again using that powerful sonic fist technique, if one looked closely when his fists hit they would of seen small light stars... giving the attack this name.

      Lilithmoon grunted and when this attack ended she didn't look too good, in fact it looked like the data in one of her bat wings was destabilizing.

      Lilithmon gave him a scathing hateful look, she snarled darkly.

      "You win this time Shokubaimon, but next time I'll be more powerful and the master will have you," Lilithmon snarled, she then quickly began her get away.

      "What now?" Davis asked his digital half; Calumon/Takato sighed.

      "We follow of course," Calumon answered, nodding from within his sphere Davis and Calumon soon were hot on her trail and hopefully towards there friends and partners.

TBC

FH: Yeah, I finally got past that annoying writers block, Before you ask Teme is a swearword... it means Bastard I think. Also, sooner or later I'll have a pic of Shokubaimon on my webpage for you to see. Actually it would have been up already, but something keeps happening so it might be awhile yet till the picture appears.

R.Calumon: Heh, you should of seen all the trouble Fire had getting the to the net (At the library) from her home comp for you. The picture kept on getting weird glitches and wouldn't load onto the page or the colors were totally wrong for some reason.

FH: See you next chapter

Ja Ne


	27. Ashaton's sidestory

FH= Hey everyone, here is Ashatons side story. Chatting with Ranko Ketchum we figured out what this would be like so he/she could start with Ashatons actual series. This will the last time he will show up, so anyone who likes Ashaton pay attention... he will have his own series by his creator soon.

R.Calumon= you done chatting now?

FH= Yup, on with the story.

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Ashaton's Side Story

It was a beautiful day, and to one young boy it didn't matter. One day was the same as the next, it didn't matter if it was raining or shining, everyday seemed dull.

Lately though, things had been getting exciting.

There had been a digimon fight really near his home, it had happened during that real weird long snowstorm.

He got starry-eyed just thinking about it, he had gotten to see a real 

digimon battle... one that one of the original digidestined had been.

But... he would never be able to get to near to the digidestined or 

digimon, his mother made sure of that.

He didn't know what she had against digimon or there human partners, they were working hard to protect both the real world and the digital world.

Why did she see the ones with digimon partner's evil why he didn't know... and it wasn't any religion he knew of. His mother didn't have one, if she had one... well he had no idea.

'Thinking about it, there's that strange white digimon I saw when my D-

tector appeared and that white haired boy... and I just know those two are important in some way' Ashaton thought frowning, in his mind those two figures were connected in some way.

But what connected them eluded him; he sighed for the millionth time. It had been hours since he had seen those two, and still that meeting followed him, after all during that time he had received his strange digivice.

'I should head back to Odaiba, I finished everything I was sent to do' he thought with a deep sigh, he didn't like his mothers attitude these days... it was as if she was trying to kill him with these chores.

"What's her damage" he growled under his breath, he heartily wished he could experience the happiness every other child his age could.

'What I wouldn't do to have a digimon partner' he thought, he closed his eyes his heart feeling heavy.

'But what does me receiving a digivice mean, am I getting a partner' he thought bewildered, he opened his eyes and looked at the small device, it seemed to tease him at the prospect of having a partner.

Yet he didn't want to know how his mother would react, a volcano would be safer... or maybe he could find a way to get to a satellite station in space where maybe German Scientists worked.

'Or maybe I could hide...' he began, he leaned against a tree... or at least he tried to lean against one.

As luck or we could say bad luck Ashaton got to meet a rift first hand, lets just say that before he passed out in the rift it quickly became an interesting experience.

***

The first thing Ashaton became aware of was his head pounding; it felt as if someone had hit him with a giant mallet... repeatedly.

A groan escaped the boy's lips; he tasted gritty dirt in his mouth... by the way it tasted gross.

"Eeew," he said, with that said and done he slowly opened his eyes... hopefully falling through that weird thing had just been a dream.

"Okay, this definitely isn't where I was before," he said nervously, the poor boy found himself laying on the leafy ground of some weird forest. He knew right away this couldn't be good, he had never seen plant life like this before... and he had a bad feeling about this.

"I don't think were in Kansas anymore Toto," he said climbing to his feet, he sweatdropped as a huge roar filled the air... in the sky a huge digimon flew by being chased by a very scary looking viral digimon.

"Definitely not in Kansas," he whispered.

At least he knew where he was now; he was in the digital world. How he got there he didn't know, but one thing he did know... he had to find a way home.

Unnoticed to him in his shocked state his D-tector glowed, his adventure had just begun.

***

He had wondered for a long time, hours even. He didn't know, on his trip to this dimension his watch had decided to stop working... stupid cheap thing.

Finally he paused in the shade of a large tree, carefully he wiped sweat of his brow. It was getting hot here, and even worse it looked like night was only hours away.

"Damn, I'm tired," he said with a groan, he swore he was getting blisters on his feet. Finally he closed his eyes and leaned back intent of resting for a few minutes, or at least he tried.

"Eeep," he cried as he continued to fall back, with a small thump he landed on the ground his eyes opening wide.

"Okaayyyy, I'm inside a tree," he said with a sweatdrop, this had never happened to him before... but anything could happen in the digital world. (For people who don't know what I'm talking about, this is a hiding tree, like the one Tai and Izzy hid in episode one).

He shivered as a huge roar was heard from outside. Maybe he would stay here tonight. Hopefully no one else knew about this weird tree.

He gave a big yawn extremely exhausted; this had been the most busy and exhausting day he had ever experienced. Hugging himself he curled up in the middle of the strange tree, soon he was asleep.

In his sleep his D-Tector fell out of his pocket, its screen began to glow.

"It has begun," an unfamiliar female voice said from its screen.

***

Ashaton slowly woke up; his entire body felt stiff and cold, with a soft groan issuing from his mouth he uncurled from the position he had gone to sleep in.

Suddenly he sneezed as the smells of plant life entered his nose. He scrunched his nose up, for some reason everything smelled stronger and more distinctive then yesterday.

Opening his eyes he sighed, apparently he hadn't dreamed he was in the digital world and falling 'through' a tree.

He gave a nervous laugh as his stomach rumbled in protest; it reminded the dimensionally displaced boy that he hadn't eaten since he had gotten here.

"Better her something to eat, or I won't get anything done today... won't have the energy too," he grumbled with a sigh, worried about huge violent digimon he listened but heard nothing.

"Now, hopefully I can get out of the tree," Ashaton sighed, thankfully to his relief he easily got out by actually just walking through it.

To his startlement he realized everything seemed of, like everything had smelled stronger... to tell the truth he could smell things he could never smell before.

"Weird," he said to himself, he throat began to itch and he knew he needed water to drink before he became dehydrated.

Looking around he spotted a river twenty minutes later, happily he walked over ready to feel the cool liquid go down his parched throat.

Quickly he sat down beside it and leaned over, and froze.

What he saw he didn't expect, this wasn't something someone saw everyday.

"Whaaaa!" he said startled, the reflection did the same thing so he knew it was himself.

'Okay, calm down... I'm sure there in an explanation for this' Ashaton thought, narrowing his eyes he studied the reflection... his reflection.

His eyes were an emerald green in color and reminded him of an cats for some reason. His nose now looked like a cat's also; his hair was also in the process of changing to an orange-red fire like color and it was becoming longer and wilder.

Slowly his hands reached up and touched two small things in his hair; he winced as he touched two small flat horns on his head.

'What else, what else' he thought in shock, looking at his skin he realized that his skin was starting to become darker in color and had a very slight copper color to it.

Ashaton continued to stare at his skin, he mind was a confused whirl... this just couldn't be happening.

"I'm turning into a digimon," he said in shock, that had to be what was happening to him... but why and how he had no answer to.

He lay back on the ground beside the river to calm himself, the transforming boy looked at the blue sky in wonder... and hoped that whatever he was changing into he would still remember who he was in the end.

***

Thankfully for Ashaton he didn't change any more in the next few days, during that time he slowly got use to the changes to his body. He was still very confused, what if he changed more... would he loose all his humanity to this change.

At the moment he watched as the digital sky turned from blue to black, soon unfamiliar sparks in the sky known as stars appeared. He looked at them with his emerald eyes; he sadly looked for familiar patterns in them... yet knew he would find none.

'Why do I even bother' the nine year old boy thought, he shook his head not knowing why.

There was a very little chance he would ever be able to go home, anyway only digidestined could travel between worlds... his traveling had been a fluke... probably why his body was changing like this.

He put it into two little words.

"This sucks," he said, and his situation did.

***

Leomon was walking in a forest, near primary village when he spotted it. He growled though, he knew Ogermon wouldn't actually hurt the digimon... just scare it a bit the whole chase 'thing' was just cruel.

The strange digimon looked absolutely terrified, it probably thought that Ogermon would actually delete them.

'Great there heading towards primary village, I better head there to make sure they don't cause any damage' the lion man digimon thought, with that in mind started running to the place all digimon came from.

***

'Have to go faster' Ashaton thought, sweat ran down his body as he tried to out distance his problem.

The said problem happened to be behind him.

A huge green digimon he knew had to be an Ogermon was there, he wore a tiger stripped loincloth around his lower half; carried a club and had spikes over his body in some places. He also had unwashed wild white hair. Worst of all was his mouth, he had long sharp crooked teeth yellow in color and his breath stank.

The reason he was running. As soon as Ogermon had spotted him he had thought it would be funny to see how many times it would take to delete him.

Thankfully he hadn't been hit yet, but the clubs strikes were getting closer and his legs were starting to feel like limp noodles from all this running.

'What does it take to loose this guy' Ashaton thought rolling his eyes nervously, as it was they had probably run quite a few miles by now.

He was just starting to go around a bend in the forest when it happened, his foot caught on an outcropping of rock and he stumbled forward.

"..." He said as his body met dirt and rocks, he continued falling down since apparently he was going down a hill.

As he fell he did catch one more sight of Ogermon following him down the hill... mind you he was walking not tumbling down it.

'Oh oh' he thought as he suddenly saw a huge outcropping of rock, he was heading that way and if he did hit it he would go flying into the air.

"KUSOOOOOO!!!" he screamed as he hit, by the time he was in the air the poor boy he was seeing stars.

By the time he hit the ground, he had blacked out.

In this unconscious state he never knew that his body finished its strange transformation

***

"Yeah, time to finish this," Ogermon cheered, his victim was down and it looked like he would soon be able to turn the little digimon into digi dust.

Smirking he raised his club, he knew this would hurt... for the other digimon he meant. With a yell he began to bring his club down, he could almost hear the digimosn death scream.

Instead the sound of his club meeting metal greeted his ears; startled he looked down. He found, not his club meeting digital flesh but a sword meeting digital metal.

'A sword?' he thought still frowning, he sweatdropped as he noticed the set of very familiar furred hands holding it.

Slowly he looked up and found himself staring into very arresting angry and oh so very familiar blue eyes, he grew multiple sweatdrops at this point.

"Ehh... hi," he said, what else could Ogermon say.

"Ogermon," the digimon in front of him growled, Ogermon blinked.

"Errr, hi Leomon," Ogermon said in his most innocent voice, it might have worked if he hadn't been just trying to delete an innocent digimon.

"..." Leomon said glaring at him, Ogermon wanted to whimper. Leomon his rival could be very scary in situations like this, but he realized that he would of made the situation worse by doing anything he would normally do. Like, fighting Leomon.

"By Leomon, gotta go," Ogermon said in a false cheerful voice, then he turned and ran like crazy leaving Leomon staring at the dust cloud he left behind.

***

Leomon sweatdropped, now that he had not expected.

"Now, let's take a look at the digimon Ogermon was about to delete," Leomon said to himself, behind him he could feel the many curious stares of the baby digimon of Primary villages.

Carefully he leaned down and rolled the unknown digimon over, he found himself looking at a type of digimon he didn't recognize. Yet something did gain his attention, on the digimons belt was a strange symbol... one he had heard of many years ago in legends.

"The symbol of the fire spirit digimon," he whispered, he knew that nothing in the digital world happened by chance... he had been meant to find this digimon.

'I must get him to one of the huts, Electmon and myself can discuss what to do next till he wakes up' Leomon thought, he then pulled the flame digimon into his arms and stood up again.

Then with precise steps, headed back into Primary Village.

***

The next few days were quiet, Ashaton now a Flamon slept the sleep of the well deserved. Since his unexpected trip to the digital world, he hadn't slept very well.

He knew that the white haired boy must have something to do with it, but he had no way to prove it or find the teen.

***

In the real world a certain white haired individual sneezed, with a sniff he scratched his nose.

"Bless you," a voice said, the teen smiled.

"Thanks Davis," Takato said, he then went back to what he had been doing.

Yet... why did he get the feeling someone was thinking about him.

***

Flamon stretched slowly and yawned, cute little fangs showed in his mouth as he did so.

'What a good sleep, and wherever I am its too comfortable to be my hiding place in that weird tree' he thought puzzled, then the memories of Ogermon chasing him came to mind.

Emerald green eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, with a panicked gaze he looked around.

He found himself in a comfy little hut in a nice cozy bed, he blinked when he realized that no one but himself was in the hut.

"Where in the world am I?" Flamon asked puzzled, thankfully fate decided to answer his question for the door opened that instant and three figures entered.

The first figure was a humanoid feline, from the little he knew of digimon he guessed this must be a Leomon. Next was a small red digimon that looked at him guardedly, he didn't recognize it at all.

And then there was a third figure; it was humanoid he could tell but hidden by some robe and hood.

"Hi?" he said a bit shyly, at those words the hooded one stepped to Flamon's bedside and pulled off his hood. A human man was revealed, he had long brown hair pulled in a ponytail and blue eyes that seemed to have seen all too much.

"Greetings Ashaton Chaos, I am Gennai and I have the answers to some questions you have been waiting for," the man said, Flamon stared at Gennai bewildered. This guy knew what was going on, and he had a feeling this guy was not human... unknown to him the part of him that was now digimon gave him this answer.

"Explain away," he said, with a nod Gennai sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"As you have noticed, you are no longer human," Gennai said; Flamon gave him a look that said duh. "You are now a Flamon, rookie level digimon. The reason this is happening to you, you were chosen," Gennai said, Flamon blinked.

"Chosen, chosen for what!" he said confused emerald eyes wide, he looked down at his hands which while he was getting use to them they weren't his real hands.

He wanted to be human damn it

"Chosen to gather the spirits of the legendary Warriors, from what form you have changed to in this world it seems that the fire spirit will be the first spirit you will need to find. Also the one you will be most attuned to," Gennai said, a lot of this went over the neo digimon head so he sweatdropped but he understood some of it.

"Okay... does this... um mean, that once I find the fire spirit my form will change to find another spirit?" Flamon asked confused, you could almost see the little question marks floating above his head.

"No, when you gain a spirit you will gain the ability to change into that digimon using a special type of digivolution. Flamon will be your main form, along with the fire spirits two forms... but before you go any further you must learn to take on your human form again," Gennai said, at this Flamon brightened.

"Really, how do I become human again?" he asked eagerly.

"Well," Gennai said, everyone leaned forward to hear this.

"Yes, yes," Flamon said eyes opened to there widest.

"I don't know," Gennai said simply.

"Ack!!!" everyone said face faulting painfully, a moment later a wild eyed Flamon got up rubbing his face while Elecmon and Leomon also got up.

"You don't know..." Flamon said quietly, Gennai grinned.

"Nope," Gennai said in an almost cheerful voice, Flamon developed a twitch in his left eye.

"And how many spirits do I have to find?" he almost wimpered, Gennai answered in a good-natured voice.

"Ten, but then you have to find the ten beast spirits to go with the main spirits," Gennai said, everyone stared at the human like figure in front of them.

"I am soo dooomed!" Flamon cried, with that he fell upon the bed he had awoken on and wondered what would happen next to mess up his life.

"Did I mention that the wind and water spirits are female, when you digivolve using there spirits you will be female," Gennai said, Flamon pulled the covers of the bed over his head and decided that he wanted to go back to bed.

"There there," Leomon said rubbing Flamon's back through the covers, Flamon just groaned and wished this was just a dream... at least when he woke up everything would be sane and normal.

***

It was at least an hour later that the conversation resumed; Flamon had finally calmed down about what Gennai had told him...

"So, how do I go about finding these spirits?" Flamon asked with a cute little frown, Gennai scratched his chin some, a thoughtful look upon his face.

"I do not know where all the spirits are, but I have gotten word of where one of them are," Gennai said softly, Flamons emerald eyes widened in joy and he could help but give a little cheer.

"That's great, soon I'll have one and then I can get the others," Flamon said happily, but he paused as he realized that Gennai was not happy or even smiling... he looked dead serious.

"What is wrong, where is the first spirit?" Leomon asked Gennai, Flamon nodded also wanting to know.

"In a place considered digital hell by many, a viral heaven to others," Gennai. Leomon hissed and Elecmon winced. Flamon looked at the three in confusion, what was so bad that they were reacting like this.

"What's wrong, why are you reacting like this... what is the place your talking about?" Flamon asked feeling totally lost, hey he had only been a digimon for a small time and it looked like he was already out of the loop.

"It's the dark ocean," Leomon said, Flamon blinked still confused.

"What's the dark ocean?" he asked, Gennai frowned and told him all about this other dimension known as the dark ocean. He also described the many dangers of; Flamon shivered at the descriptions.

"But the spirit is there right?" Flamon asked, Gennai nodded his blue eyes filled with worry.

"Yes, do you still wish to go?" Gennai asked, Flamon took a deep breath and answered.

"I have to, Its my duty and if I don't who says something evil won't find it and use it for evil," Flamon said, Leomon who was watching this nodded his blue eyes showing the wisdom of a the eternal warrior he was.

"I was afraid you would, I can't stop you," Gennai said, Flamon only grinned.

"Now how do I get there?" Flamon asked, instead of Gennai answering him Leomon did.

"I will show you the way young one," Leomon told him, Flamon felt startled but decided to accept Leomons help.

"Thanks," he said.

"I wish you luck," Gennai said gently, Flamon nodded.

"Thanks for everything," Flamon said, Elecmon nodded.

"Goodluck kid, I don't want to see you reformated at primary village anytime soon," the red digimon said, he then left and Gennai with him.

"Follow me Flamon, we have quite a hike to do," Leomon said, Flamon nodded and followed Leomon as he left the hut.

***

It was quite a few hours later and miles away that the two finally stopped, Flamon looked around confused not seeing anything that looked like the dark ocean Gennai had described.

"What now?" the fire rookie asked, Leomon pointed to a nearby cave.

"Through that cave there is a rip in reality that leads to the dark ocean world, we were going to seal it but it is perfect for your journey," Leomon told him, Flamon smiled... looked like this would be easy.

"Thanks Leomon, I hope I see you again," Flamon said, then he turned and started for the cave.

"Wait," Leomon suddenly said, Startle Flamon stopped and turned to look at the lion warrior.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"Be careful Flamon, I feel much danger and challenges ahead of you," Leomon said, Flamon nodded.

"Thanks Flamon, but why did you decided to help me?" he asked confused, Leomon looked at him with clear sapphire eyes with the power of many battles behind in them.

"When you have gathered all the spirits I feel that you will be a warrior of legend, I want to meet that warrior who returns," Leomon said, Flamon remained silent for a moment then a smile came to his face.

"I'll see you then," Flamon said, Leomon nodded.

Then Flamon turned and walked into the cave, he did not turn to see if Leomon was still there. He had a mission, a destiny... and a promise to keep for when he became a warrior.

He stepped into the darkness, and into a new world and adventure.

END OF SIDESTORY

FH: Woah; that's a long side story. Hopefully soon Ranko Ketchum will get Ashatons story up and running. But if you get board, you can always check out the RP stories Ranko has up.

R.Calumon: See you all around, especially in future chapters of Catalyst of light.

Ja Ne


	28. Chapter 28

Wow, another chapter... the fic is still going... and going... and this fic is starting to slowly come to an end... so don't worry I won't destroy all the work I put in it by giving it a totally lame ending.

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-eight

      It was a dark night; the only source of light was the glow of the moon.

      The city was quite, only minutes before Lilithmon had fled in the battle against Shokubaimon.

      If any had looked up at the sky at that moment, they would have seen a shadowed form fly across the sky outlined by the moon.

      "She's flying fast," Shokubaimon said to himself, the mega angel digimon sighed and hoped that wherever Lilithmon was fleeing that she would arrive soon.

      "Davis, what will you when you face your friends again... the destined will be there also?" Calumon/Takato asked from within there joined form, Davis sighed from his sphere of energy/Light.

      "I don't know, they treated me so badly... they hurt me so much," Davis whispered, at that moment Davis felt a warmth wrap around him as the digital part of Shokubaimon comforted him.

      "All will end well in the end," Calumon said, Davis nodded.

      "I hope so, I truly do," he said.

      "I think Lilithmon is slowing down, I think were there," Calumon finally said, Davis nodded. Taking careful note of his surrounding he saw that they were just outside the city, near a dump in fact.

      Shokubaimon floated in the sky as he watched the battered female mega land on the ground, she staggered to a small building and slipped inside though a metal door that looked as if it had seen better days.

      "There, somewhere through that doors are my friends," Shokubaimon said.

      'And also people and digimon I wish I would never have to see again' Davis thought, with that in mind Shokubaimon slowly flew to the ground and landed on the cracked cement of the area.

      For a moment the angel paused there, he had no idea of what awaited him inside. There would be traps, dark digimon and many other things.

     'But that doesn't matter, not at the moment. I have people to save' Shokubaimon thought, and the part of him that was Davis thought another thing.

      'And its time to make the destined face the darkness in my heart they caused.'

------

      Lilithmon hurried through the secret passage under the small building, then quickly she started running down the dark tunnels that was beyond the secret passage.

      Fear filled the megas mind, she knew she had failed in her task to capture the catalyst... and she had failed terribly.

      To say the master would be displeased would be an understatement.

      She had seen the master angry before, it hadn't been a pretty sight to behold. The digimon that had caused the anger had soon become lost data; she shivered... for in the real world there was no way to be reborn like in this world digital world.

      'Maybe I can still please him with the ones I have captured already, then I can promised to go after the catalyst again once I have gathered enough power to do so' she thought, it was a good plan and it had to work.

      After all, she didn't want her demise to be anytime soon.

------

      The door opened with a rusted squeal, Shokubaimon winced slightly at the high pitched noise.

      The first thing that came to his notice was how dark it was; there was no light inside the small building. The windows had long been boarded up, in hope that no one would come to stay here.

      A small of rotting came to the green haired angels nose, that nose wrinkled in disgust. The smell was so strong, why would anyone want to stay here in the first place.

      'Where is Lilithmon?' Shokubaimon thought with a frown, the kimono clad viral mega was nowhere in sight, and he could easily see from where he stood that there was no way but the way he came inside to get in and out.

      It was a mystery but he wouldn't give up, he never gave up.

      'Must be a secret passage about' he thought, with that in mind he began searching the walls and the few bits of decomposing furniture for a switch or lever of some type.

      Six minutes later: his hand found a small hole in the wall almost hidden, peering inside he grinned.

      Inside was a switch, one that would open the passage wherever it was.

      With a small grin he reached inside and activated it, a sound of something grating greeted his ears.

      Turning the angel saw that a part of the floor had moved, he would have been interested on ho the evil digimon had created this door without leaving any cracks or proof that something was there.

      It was a thick stone floor after all.

      "Bulls eye," Shokubaimon said with a smirk, pulling his wings closer to himself he leapt down the passage into the tunnel below.

      Then he started running, he had a feeling that he didn't have the time to walk... Lilithmon was ahead of him and so were his friends.

      Lilithmon kneeled in front of a stone table; she was on top of a upside down pentagram... a symbol of darkness. Her hair slipped down to the ground and seemed to puddle around her, her fingers were clenched in fists so tight that her long fingernails cut slightly into her flesh painfully.

      "Master, I have failed the other part of the task you sent me on... forgive me," Lilithmon cried in a voice that cried to be pitied, the dark mega watched with nervous eyes as shadows seemed to gather above the stone table.

      Then the master was there, or at least his shadows.

      "You failed, I do not condone failures," the masters voice hissed out from his shadows, Lilithmon shruddered at the power she felt coming form that voice... and it wasn't even from the masters body.

      "Forgive me master, but I did capture all the destined and Tamers. Even there partners, all I have left to do is track down two digimonless human children and you will have all but the Catalyst... and I will get you the Catalyst," Lilithmon whispered with profound respect for her master. After all in just a nano second he could tear her body to lost data.

     Lilithmon screamed soundlessly as dark lightning covered her body shocking her terrible, then it ended.

      She lay on the inverted pentagram panting deeply, she looked once again up to the master's shadows... he was letting her live for now.

     "I feel the catalyst is almost here, prepare yourself to capture it," the master hissed.

      "But I do not have enough power, he defeated me with ease last time," Lilithmon protested, her master voice chuckled darkly.

      "Then I will give you the power you need," the master said, then Lilithmon could only scream as the master's shadows converged on her form. They possessed her painfully, then she stopped screaming and the pain ended which had been caused by the shadows.

      Lilithmon smirked: her eyes glowing a new light, a dark light.

      This was not Lilithmon, Lilithmon was gone... all that controlled the body was the master's will.

------

      Shokubaimon shuddered slightly as a tortured scream echoed throughout the area; he didn't like the feeling it gave off.

      'This isn't looking too good' he thought frowning, he quickened his pace even more. He hoped this tunnel would end soon, it seemed to go on and on without end, it was also going deeper and deeper underground.

      His mind suddenly bombed him with horror movie images, inside his sphere Davis sweatdropped and realized he had to stop watching those late night horror movies... especially since he always seemed to be chasing evil digimon to places like those.

      "Were here," calumon said, at those words Davis came back to attention. As Calumon had said the tunnel had finally ended, Shokubaimon found himself in a rather large room rimmed with ebony stones, two hallways led off into darkness.

      'Oh great, which way now' he thought with a groan, he knew the scream had come from one of them, he shuddered at the thought it might have come from his friends.

      'I have to hurry' Shokubaimon thought, he started heading to the hallway to the left.

      "Aggghhh," Shokubaimon said as he was suddenly slammed across the room painfully, in fact whatever had done it had also caused slash marks in his clothing showing the skin below.

      'What was that, I didn't even feel anything before it struck?' Shokubaimon thought bewildered, he shook his head to clear his mind.

      "Lilithmon," he said in surprise, she floated above near the ceiling, but she gave off very freaky vibes.

      "Prepare to be deleted," she sneered in a very cold voice, she then dive-bombed him, the angel dodged out of the way. His eyes widened behind there visor as her clawed hand hit where he had just been, nothing was left but blackened earth and deep cracks... it was pulverized.

      'That's not part of her normal abilities' he thought in shock, opening his wings wide he swept up into the air. Thankfully this room had a quite high ceiling, looked like he would need the room.

      With a shriek she followed him, what followed was an amazing displays of dodging as Lilithmon continually tried to use the same attack on him again and again.

      Blast marks where she had pulverized them soon decorated the floor: walls and even the ceiling.

      By this point, little beads of sweat were slowly appearing on the angel's forehead, they dripped down onto his cheeks. They painfully stung a deep cut on his left cheek, this cut, had been caused by Lilithmon's claws.

      "Damn, she's fast," Shokubaimon swore, much faster then in there battle earlier... much to fast.

      "Davis, I don't think she's Lilithmon!" Calumon suddenly said in a startled voice.

      "What, how is that possible?" Davis asked from within his orb.

      "She feels different, and look at her eyes... she's evil... but not that evil. Its like she isn't home anymore, but someone else is," Calumon said, Davis felt startled.

      'How is that even possible?' Davis thought, but he looked at her eyes and he felt himself gasp in shock.

      "Who are you, you aren't Lilithmon!" Shokubaimon demanded; Lilithmon stopped all actions and just floated there... a dark smile on her lips.

      "My, my, I didn't expect you to figure it out so fast," Lilithmon said with an ear grating chuckle, Shokubaimon had to force himself not to squirm at the grating noise.

      "Lilithmon isn't home tight now and don't bother leaving a message... she won't be back," Lilithmon... no whoever it truly was said darkly. "Lilithmon failed too many times on her quest to capture the catalyst, and I do not tolerate failures," the person said, Shokubaimon licked his lips nervously... this didn't look good.

      "Who are you?" he said eyes narrowed, mind you that because of his visor you couldn't see that fact.

      "For now you may call me the Master, we will meet again Shokubaimon," she hissed, darkness seemed to gather around her.

      "What the hell!" Shokubaimon said in shock, power was gathering around the body of lilithmon at dangerous levels.

      "Yes, Hell. This body is of no use to me now. As it is, when I destroy this body this body and all in it will be destroyed with it. That's means you, and all the little captives," the master laughed.

      "Shoot," Davis said, this wasn't good.

      "Goodbye idiots," the master laughed.

      'Looks like this is the end' Davis thought, he was a mega at that moment... but that power that was gathering was at least five times more powerful then a mega.

------

      Around Tokyo people quickly grabbed stable objects as the ground shook lightly, in Japan they were use to earthquakes and tremors.

      They gave a sigh of relief as no more came, looks like damage control wouldn't be needed this time.

      Now... if only they could say the same thing about the digimon invasions that happened now and then.

------

       "Whaaa..." Davis said in surprise, the last thing he remembered before Lilithmon had gone bye bye was of Calumon taking control. He knew he should be dead, very dead and lost data in fact.

      Finally he found himself in control once again, his eyes widened as he saw that he wasn't dead.

      The room: was surrounded by a golden bubble, another bubble was around Shokubaimon. A black evil feeling energy was slowly fading away within the room, he gave a sigh of relief.

      "Calumon?" he asked curious.

      "I used most of my energy to do this Davis, let's just get everyone out of here before we unmerge. I stopped most of its force, but I couldn't control all of the master's power... I had to let some of the power bleed off... because of that there was low level quake all around Japan," a very weary Calumon said, Davis gave a sigh of relief.

      "Why didn't you tell me, that you could do something like that?" Davis asked, there was a bit of silence.

      "Because I didn't know if I could do that," Calumon answered.

      "Oh," was Davis's reply.

      "Let's go save our friends," Calumon said, with that Shokubaimon let down the bubble shields and ran down one of the halls with hope his friends would be down it.

------

      Kari huddled as best she could she the corner she was chained; her eyes were screwed shut in slight fear. Moments ago a light tremor had filled the air, it had been even worse because they were deep underground.

      She didn't admit it to anyone, but she had a fear of quakes... and her situation didn't help.

      'I hope Gatomon's okay' Kari thought, if anything happened to the digital feline she didn't know what she would do. Gatomon was like part of herself, a best friend... someone who would never betray her.

      "Kari... I'm sure everything will be alright. We'll find a way out," Tai said, Kari wanted to believe him... but this still didn't look too good.

      "This is a first, the child of light giving up," an unfamiliar voice said, startled Kari looked up.

      By the almost hidden door to there stone cage was a figure, an angel digimon.

      "Who are you, do you work for Lilithmon!" Tai demanded; was it her imagination or did the angel just snort with slight laughter.

      "Hardly Destined, Lilithmon is no more and you are to be released," the angel said, sighs of relief filled the air.

      "That's great," Izzy said.

      "Hmph, I'd thought Davis would at least try to save us... looks like he just didn't care," Yolei said, the angel frowned but began to free them. Soon all of them were unchained.

      "He's not worth it Yolei, I don't even know why he's a destined... someone else would have made a much better person for the group," TK said, everyone nodded.

      "He can't do anything right," Tai said, it was at that moment everyone felt a chill and found themselves being glared at by the angel... and that was hard to do with that visor in the way.

      "Maybe, it's you that doesn't deserve to be the destined," the angel said angrily, Kari's eyes widened not expecting the angel to act like that.

      "What do you mean?" Kari asked confused; the angel's face was filled with rage.

      "Your suppose to be his friends, but you have only belittled any of his abilities at every turn. He does your best to please you but you just smack him down, so what if he does something stupid now and them... so do you all but no one ever says your stupid... you just ignore it," the angel said.

      "You never gave him a chance, but he gave you plenty. He gave you affection, but you returned only emptiness and contempt. Tell me, do you deserve to be destined when he would give up his life to save even those who hate him, when you wouldn't even bother to think about it," the angel snarled.

      Faces turned away, guilt plain on them.

      The angel was telling then the truth: bare of any niceties at all.

      They had failed, and it was true in everything.

      They didn't deserve their digimon or even the ability to step into the digiworld.

      'I judged Davis too harshly, I'm worse then the digimon that try to take over or destroy the digital world' Kari thought, tears slipped down her face guilt ridden... they had all failed.

      "Who are you, and how do you know all this?" Matt asked, the angel smiled sadly.

      "I am Shokubaimon, and as how I know this... Davis sent me here to save you all... even if you don't deserve it," Shokubaimon said, silence followed in which Shokubaimon left.

      In the silence, Kari fell to the floor and began to cry.

      "I don't deserve to be the child of light," she whispered through her tears, no one said anything wondering if they truly deserved there titles either.

------

      It was hours later, and Davis looked out he window of the hotel sadly.

      In his arms was Veemon, the blue digimon was trying to comfort him as best he could. After Shokubaimon had freed the desined and Tamers, they had found the digimon. Only then after the destined had left had they unmerged, the look son everyone's faces had been priceless.

      "Do you want to talk about it?" a voice asked, Davis smiled sadly.

      "Not really Takato," Davis whispered.

     Takato walked silently over and looked out the window, his crimson eyes were unreadable.

      "It hurts I know Davis, but the pain will go away. You told them the truth and now they have to learn o live with it," Takato said after a few minutes, Davis sighed.

      "I wish I could make them feel all the pain I've felt, they hurt me so much... and I couldn't believe they said those things," Davis said closing his eyes.

      "You can't, that would only make you as bad as them. Remember this Davis, were all still children and they still a lot of growing up to do, once there older this will pass... they have good hearts... only they were stupid," Takato told him.

      "Would that make me stupid for wanting to be there friends?' Davis asked, he looked the white haired teen he considered a big brother. Takato smiled at him and ruffled his hair fondly.

      "No, it just s your more mature then them and tried to do the right things," Takato answered.

      "Thanks Takato," Davis said after a minute.

      "I'm always here if you need to talk," Takato said softly, Davis smiled and walked back to the main room.

      As he walked away Takato watched, his crimson eyes flickering green for a few moments.

      "I just don't know how much more time we have," he whispered.

Omake:

      Davis blinked and looked around, Calumon blinked.

      "Um... that was suppose to happen right?" the young boy asked, Calumon blinked.

      "Are you sure your D-ARK just isn't defective, we should me merged into another form," Calumon said; Davis sweatdropped then became angry.

      "Hey, are you calling me defective!" the gogglehead shouted, Calumon gave Davis a raspberry.

     It was at that moment that a bright flash of light covered the two, both could only eep.

      "This is all your fault," Davis said as the light faded.

      "My fault, it was your defective digivice," Calumon replied angrily.

      "Ribbit," a small green warty frog said.

      "Please tell me we won't be stuck like this," Davis whined.

      "Um... I hope you like bugs," Calumon said with a nervous laugh, Frog Davis could only glare as best he could.

      They had digivolved... into a frog.

TBC

CONTEST:

Send an Omake you wrote for Catalyst of light to my email address, if I like it I'll post it along with other peoples omakes soon.

Rules: No sex scenes, but anything goes. From Yoai to yuri, to even crossovers. But they have to be short. No lemons or lime fics; keep it clean for the young readers.

Warning: If it is a lemon, lime or yuri/yaoi... I will actually post them in separate file's either on FFnet or somewhere else... probably 

FH: fall's over laughing. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist writing that small Omake. I thought I'd gibe you it this chapter because I made you wait so long for this chapter.

R.Calumon: Actually fire has been at work a lot lately and has no free time, she has been working on fics she has no writers block for... so your lucky to even get this.

Ja ne


	29. Chapter 29

Heh, the ending of last chapter left so many unanswered questioned. What did Takato mean by 'I just don't know how much more time we have'? What will the Master AKA Akumamon do now and who will they face next: Will the destined finally fess up to how stupid they really are and how cruel they were; Hopefully all your questions will be answered soon.

PLEASE READ: Looking for anyone to write Omake's for this fic, will be posted as an interlude. Everyone who gets posted will have their name with there Omake's so send them to me over email.

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-nine

      It was raining; it fell in a fine river from the gray sky.

      People rushed from home to work, umbrellas open to keep the cold liquid away.

      In a certain hotel the tamers were at, two familiar figures stared out at the scenes below.

      "Wow, its really raining hard," Davis said, Takato nodded.

      "It is, by the way... why are you awake so early today. It is seven in the morning?" Takato asked eyebrows raised.

      Davis looked thoughtful.

      "I don't know, I guess I couldn't sleep," Davis said truthfully.

      "Still thinking about Yesterday," Takato said, it was a statement not a question.

      "Uh huh, what about you?" Davis asked looking at the white haired teen; a smile came to Takato's face.

      "It's actually a bit of an anniversary for me," Takato said, Davis looked bewildered.

      "Anniversary, for what?" he asked.

      "Today, years ago I got my D-ARK... also the night I dreamed about Rika," Takato said in a slightly dreamy tone, Davis grinned.

      "You really love her don't you?" Davis said.

      "Yes, she's my heart," Takato whispered.

      "I hope she feels the same way," Davis said.

      "She does, I see it every time she looks at me... and in every kiss and touch," Takato told him, Davis smiled even more.

      They continued to watch the rainfall.

      "By the way, do you think the others will be okay today... after yesterdays ordeal after all?" Davis asked with concern.

      "They'll be fine, they just need to sleep and rest all day to heal," Takato told the younger gogglehead.

      "Going to be boring today then, nothing to really do unless this master guy attacks... until we beat him we won't be able to get you where you belong," Davis said with a slightly depressing sigh.

      "Oh, I can think of something you could do today, Takato said, Davis blinked and looked at Takato in interesting... totally missing the amused look in his crimson eyes.

      "Really, what?" he asked.

      "Unless I'm mistaken, you've missed school for awhile and it will keep you occupied and educated till we leave," Takato said; Davis froze and stared at the white haired the in horror.

      "But that's not fair, the destined will be there. And why do I have to go to school, I'm going with you when you leave," Davis protested.

      "That's true, but you still need an education. And don't try the 'I won't make it on time' speech, I called a taxi and it will get you there in time," Takato said, Davis seemed to shrink in on himself.

      "No fair," Davis protested. "You aren't going to school while here," he said.

      "That's true, but I have evil digimon out to capture me so it's safer to stay here. By the way, go get changed... the taxi will be here in five minutes," Takato told him, with a strangled yelp Davis ran from the room like the dogs of hell were after him.

      Takato gave a small laugh at the other boy's antics.

      "I'll get even for this," Davis said as he ran to the taxi as it arrived.

      "I'll be waiting," Takato said cheerfully, soon Davis was gone leaving Takato alone with the sleeping tamers and digimon.

      "Now you have to face the destined, I want you to forgive them if you can... if you can't it will haunt you when we go home," Takato whispered, unfinished business was never a good thing.

------

      The classroom wasn't very busy as Kari entered it, thankfully se hadn't been too hurt from Lilithmon kidnapping them. Mostly she had large very painful bruises, but she went to school anyway... unless she was sick she never missed a day.

      "Morning," a familiar voice said, Kari smiled as she saw that TK was already in his desk.

      "Good morning TK," Kari replied, she slid into her own desk.

      Silence seemed to descend on the two, usually before class started they would be chatting a way a storm.

      Other students entered the class sending up a clatter, there was talk about the rain and also of the earthquake the day before (caused by the master).

      It was two minutes till the bell when it happened, a familiar and totally unexpected person entered the class. At first Kari and TK didn't notice this person, not until TK glanced up for a brief second.

      His sapphire eyes widened and he looked up again as it sunk in.

      "Davis," he said in surprise, for no other then Davis had just walked into the room. The gogglehead was wearing goggles as usual, but he wasn't wearing his usual garb.

     Davis was wearing a dark blue turtleneck shirt with loose sleeves, over the front of it; it had a logo of some type. He wore a pair of stretch jeans that clung to him, very nicely if TK guess from all the glances and blushes the girls were giving Davis. But he wore the same sneakers.

      "Hi Davis, it's good to see you at school," Kari said softly, TK looked at her and saw grief and guilt in them, he felt the same... especially after all they had done to there so called 'friend'.

      "Yeah right," Davis said with a slight glare, then now totally ignoring the two destined he walked past them to take an unoccupied seat near a window... many seats away.

      TK winced a bit at the reaction, but they had deserved it.

      "He's never done that before, I've seen him mad about things... but never that," Kari whispered tears in her eyes, TK felt anger... how dare Davis treat Kari like that.

      He totally forgot about the guilt and the grief in himself as anger came over him, at this point in time let it b said TK does have irrational tempers now and then... just thing Matt's temper outbursts times five.

      He clenches a fist, he would teach Davis a lesson once he got a chance. Davis would apologize to Kari, and he would make Davis tell them where he had been and where the catalyst was... he didn't trust Davis in protecting something so important.

      At this point the author and fans sweatdrop at this totally out of character moment, we all agree that TK need a vacation... right... too much stress... the whole kidnapping must have been too much.

------

      Davis stared out the classroom window at the pale sky outside, humid rain still fell from the misty rolling clouds above.

      'I'm surprised I reacted like that to Kari' Davis thought with a sigh, he closed his eyes briefly then opened them... no he knew why.

      He was tired at all the destined snubbing, sure they now learned the truth of their disgusting behavior... but he was still hurting.

      He didn't know how to treat them now, he still hurt so much... his heart was still healing from all the emotional damage they had done to him.

      But... he did like the surprised reaction they had given him; their reaction to him walking in class had been timeless.

      'If only I had a camera at that moment' Davis thought with a small smile, in the background he could hear the teacher droning on about something he already knew.

      His mind drifted to this morning, he hadn't expected that conversation or where it would lead too. School... Takato had arranged for to go to school that day, but it still bewildered him how Takato had known he would be up in time for school.

      He bet; that at that moment Takato was laughing at him; or at least thing the whole thing was amusing.

------

      In a certain hotel, a certain white hared boy sneezed.

      "Bless you," Guilmon said, Takato sniffed.

      "Thanks," Takato replied.

------

      Davis also wondered about the clothing, his normal ones had been destroyed when they had been running from the things that had chased them and tried to kidnap them like the others.

      Once home and the others in bed, Takato had pulled out some new clothing for him. Apparently Takato had noticed he only had like one pair of clothing on him and bought more, but at least he didn't have to go naked anymore while his clothing were in the wash.

      They were all quite comfy, he had quite a few new pairs of clothing at the hotel... each different... this was his favorite.

      The goggles were also new; the old ones had too many memories... bad ones about the destined attached to them. These ones were gold in color with strange silver colored lenses, he had never seen any goggles like this before... he really wondered where his 'brother' had gotten them.

      'I'll ask when I get out of school, I can also ask him where he got all the money to buy it all' Davis thought.

      Throughout class, he never noticed the glare a certain sapphire eyed boy sent his way.

------

     "Finally free," Davis said happily, he stretched himself as he walked out of the school. In hope of avoiding the destined he had gone out the back way, as far as he knew none of the destined ever went out this way.

      He looked up at the sky and smiled, it was now a deep blue with the sun shining warmly down... it had stopped raining sometime during the day.

      Feeling fine he started walking, he hoped to get to the hotel soon... and get his revenged on Takato.

      Closing his eyes, amusing images came to his mind.

      "Please forgive me, oh great and powerful Davis... I should never have forced you to go back to school where the evil destined reside," Chibi Takato said, the white chibi was wearing clothing that looked like the armor from Gallantmon crimson mode.

      "I forgive thee Takato, as long as you clean my room and do all the dishes," Chibi Davis said, he was dressed like a king complete with crown and scepter.

      "Yes oh great Davis," Chibi Takato said, then in a frenzy and at a great speed that made it look like twenty chibi Takato's were running about Takato did what he asked.

      Davis snickered at that weird scene, like that would ever happen. But it was funny to think about it, but he would never let that actually happen in reality.

      'Wonder what Takato would think of that image in my mind, his reaction would be classic I can see it now... too bad he can't read minds or that image would be the perfect way to get back at him for today' Davis thought.

      "Ack!" Davis suddenly cried, he found himself on the ground as something had slammed into his back.

      "On the ground, where you deserve," an angry voice said, startled Davis looked up... his eye's widened as he saw who it was.

      "TK!" he cried in shock, standing there was the child of hope but instead of the usual friendly look he wore everywhere or the annoyed one... was just a hateful one.

      "You upset Kari by snubbing her, for that you will pay," TK said, with that he rushed forward fists ready to pound the neo tamer.

      "Shoot," Davis said scrambling out of the way, TK growled at Davis who was now on his feet.

      "What the hell is wrong with you TK, this isn't like you... not at all," Davis said in an angry voice. He knew TK could be annoying and a bit of a prick sometimes... but this super angry beat the crap out of you version of TK was just freaky.

      "You upset Kari," TK shouted once again and ran towards the gogglehead, Davis swore under his breath and dodged.

      He may not like the blonde that much, but he wasn't going to fight him... TK he had once considered a friend.

      "TK, snap out of it... this isn't like you," Davis said as he dodged a right hook, he gasped as one of TK's fists almost hit him.

      "No, you must pay," TK said, Davis sighed.

      'This is getting repeatedly and boring, I have to stop him before someone gets hurt' Davis thought, his eyes narrowed as a plan came to mind.

      The next time TK rushed forward he rushed forward also, he jabbed forward with his own fist... but instead of going up he went down.

      "Omph..." TK said a surprised look on his face, in his stomach was Davis fist.

      "Sorry Pal, I may not like you much... but I can't let you hurt me... especially since your acting not like yourself at all," Davis said pulling back his chest, TK fell to the ground a bit stunned. He blinked sapphire eyes that were a bit glazed; his breathing came out harder then normal.

      Then he blinked again his eyes normal, sapphire eyes looked around with confusion... all the anger and hate were gone.

      "Davis, where am I... what happened?" TK asked a bit confused, Davis blinked.

      "Huh... what do you mean, you attacked me behind the school," Davis said in shock, but the expression on TK's face told him that the destined of hope was telling the truth.

      "I have no idea of what your talking about Davis, the last thing I remember is getting up... after that everything is a blur," TK said, he then winced and it looked like it was in pain.

      "TK, you alright?" Davis asked with concern, this didn't look good.

      "I... I... don't feel so good, my head is one great pain," TK whispered and winced again, Davis frowning helped the blonde up.

      "TK, I want you to come with me," Davis said, TK blinked confused.

      "Why... its probably just a headache," TK said rubbing his temples.

      "Just a feeling, actually... my friend can help you," Davis said, TK looked at him.

      "Really, I guess," TK said through his pain, Davis then started to lead TK though the streets towards the hotel. He hoped he wouldn't regret this, he had a feeling this headache was not normal in the least.

      'I have a feeling that Lilithmon did something to TK, I only hope that Takato can help TK' Davis thought, he also had a strange feeling and thought.

      'Just how long has this master been around' Davis thought with a chill, he had a feeling a lot longer then they thought.

------

      He stood upon the roof of an abandoned building; he gazed upon the blue sky a small smile on his face.

      "I've been waiting for you," Takato said suddenly, from the shadows a robed figure walked out and large hourglass in his gloved hands.

      "Not long I hope, I do have a busy schedule," a timeless voice said, Takato gave a small laugh and sat up.

      "But you made time for me though," Takato said, they both laughed at some inner joke.

      "It's been a long time Catalyst," the cloaked one said, he sat down next to the white haired teen.

      "A very long time Chronos, but this isn't a time to just talk about our past... I need your help," Takato said, Chronos sighed.

      "I will help as much I can, I too can feel what is happening... if we don't hurry multiverses will fall... we must return you to where this part of yourself belongs. If not all this will vanish, I have seen to many beginning and ends since they began it all," Chronos said; Takato had a distant sad look on his face.

      "I know it better then you Chronos, I was brought into existence before time... I'm not ready to let this one fall yet," Takato said, his eyes changed to emerald green and the catalyst symbol showed briefly on his forehead.

      "You have always loved the mortals of each multiverse, loved them more then other aspects of the universe such as I. You can walk among them for as long as you wish, I can only watch and keep the timelines flowing clear and right," Chronos replied.

      "Then tell me Chronos, how much time till my lack of influence in one part of the multiverses... causes all the multiverse to fall into nothingness?" Takato asked softly.

      "Too soon catalyst, too soon..." Chronos whispered.

TBC

Chronos- in mythologies in some areas he is a creature/spirit or even a god of time. In this fic he is an aspect of the universe like the catalyst.

Hi everyone, I brought in another new aspect into the fic. I brought in some actual mythology into it, wonder who'll pop in next. Anyway: we now know what Takato meant last chapter, when he said: I just don't know how much more time we have. But we still have unanswered questioned; the new question is... what the hell is wrong with TK and when will the master strike next.

Until next time.

Ja ne


	30. Chapter 30

Wow an update… stand in amazement people. I finally got over a bit of Writers block for this, you would have had to wait longer for this but I decided to cut down on certain things I wanted to add... oh well… at least I still have the fic planned to work out. So no... this will be continued and you won't have to wait a year for the next update.

Thank you all also… it was to my surprise too when I suddenly finished the chapter this day.

PLEASE READ: Looking for anyone to write Omake's for this fic, will be posted as an interlude. Everyone who gets posted will have their name with their Omake's so send them to me over email.

Catalyst of Light

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Thirty

She was bored... yes so very bored, at that moment the brown haired girl was contemplating pulling out her sock puppet just something to do.

'Must... resist... boredom...' Jeri thought, she sighed.

Things had been a total bore since she woke up today, the day after they had been freed from Lilithmon. While her body was sore with bruises, she was bored out of her mind.

When she woke she found out two things; one Davis was at school for the day; and two; Takato had vanished somewhere an hour after school started for Davis.

"Jeri, are you okay?" Leomon asked after yet another sigh: Jeri smiled up at the lion digimon.

"I'm fine Leomon, jut really bored. I know were suppose to protect Takato because he's the catalyst but he's out doing something or other. I've rested all I could from being kidnapped, I just wish I had something to do," she told the lion man, Leomon looked thoughtful.

"How about a walk around the area," another voice said, startled the two turned to see two figures walk into the room. The first was monodramon (smaller size and easier to hide); the second was Ryo.

"Ryo," Jeri said with a smile. "That's a good idea," Jeri said, the teen smiled at her.

"I'll meet you in a few minutes, so you can changed into something for outside," Ryo said, with that he turned around and left the room.

'Change into something for outside, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?' Jeri thought bewildered, looking down at what she was wearing a deep blush covered her face.

Apparently she hadn't changed out of her pyjamas, with what had happened lately it had slipped her mind... thank goodness she hadn't gone outside before someone pointed it out.

Jeri for a few moments wished she could die, Ryo had just seen her in her pyjamas... how embarrassing. She put her face in her hands, why did it have to be her crush to point out her mistake.

"Jeri?" Leomon asked in concern, Jeri smiled embarrassed up at him.

"Nothing to worry about Leomon," Jeri said softly.

"I see," he replied.

'Humans are strange' Leomon thought as Jeri began to laugh a bit nervously.

OoOoO

Terriermon smirked as he crept upon the resting form of Henry; his tamer had fallen asleep on a small window seat... in somehow a comfortable position. In his paw was a single white feather; you can see what's coming up can't you.

With a jump he landed next to the blue haired teen's form, a devilish glint came into his eyes... one many had learned to fear for his pranks.

"Wakey Wakey Henry," Terriermon almost purred, then with that said he began to tickle the end of Henry's nose.

Terriermons glee rose as Henry began to twitch, this was his ideal way to wake him... it was fun and annoyed Henry.

"Ah... Ah... chooo," Henry sneezed coming wide-awake, Terriermon found himself forced off the window seat by just the force of the sneeze.

Henry blinked and looked down at the floor, Terriermon was laying on the floor.

"Terriermon?" Henry questioned.

"Momentai," Terriermon said dizzily, his eyes swirly.

"Do I even want to know," Henry asked himself, probably not.

OoOoO

Ryo blushed slightly as the brown haired girl walked into sight, gone was the fluffy pyjamas… instead she wore clothing he had never seen before.

She wore a simple purple tank top with a simple red heart on the chest area; blue-purple shorts that hell to her knees and a pair of sneakers with ankle high purple socks.

"What do you think?" she asked swirling slightly around, during that point Ryo managed to get himself to stop blushing.

"You look fine," he said, but he did wonder where she had gotten the clothing… after all they didn't have that much money.

"Well... lets go," Jeri said, he took her arm and they left the hotel there partners trailing behind them.

"Where did she get the clothing?" monodramon asked in a whisper to the other digimon.

"Believe it or not she won it in a contest since she got here," Lemon whispered back.

"Your kidding right?" monodramon asked blinking.

"Not a bit" Leomon smiled.

"Lucky…" the dragon type digimon said.

OoOoO

Davis sat by TK's side; the blond didn't stir in the last. In fact, TK had not stirred at all on the journey back to the hotel. Thank goodness for taxis, mind you… he had no money on him now because of that.

After that, he had managed to get TK up to the hotel rooms without anyone spotting them. Luck seemed to be on his side, at least at the moment.

At the moment, TK lay on Takato's bed. Davis hoped that Takato could help the blond. Unfortunately the white-haired teen was nowhere in sight.

Lady luck had abandoned him at that moment.

"You might as well relax, it could be several hours till Takato gets back," Rika said walking into the room, out of all the Tamers kidnapped she had recovered the fastest.

"I know, but I can hope can't I?" he asked with a grin.

"Really, I thought that was blond boys line of work," Rika replied with a smirk.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"So where's his partner?" Rika asked, at this Davis found himself drawing a blank at that matter.

"No matter, the flying rat will show up sooner or later," Rika said spotting the fact he didn't know. He really wondered though, what TK would think of Rika's oh so kind description of Patamon.

"I'm not a flying Rat!" a voice cried, started they turned towards the window. Squeezing through a barely open window was Patamon, an annoyed look on his usually cheerful face.

"What too you so long?" Davis asked, usually the flying rookie showed up earlier in weird type situations. Looking embarrassed, Patamon answered.

"I… got caught by a pink haired girl, I barely escaped her glomp of doom," Patamon answered.

Davis, wondered what type of girl in the first place could catch a flying digimon.

OoOoO

The girl was around Rika's age, she had bright pink hair pulled into a high ponytail. Crystal blue eyes, looked out of a tanned heart shaped face. She wore a simple purple tank top, blue jeans and grey sneakers with spider images neatly covering their tops.

"He has to be around here somewhere, Chrono told me he was in this area," she said, sulking slightly since she couldn't find who she was looking for.

"I'll find Catalyst soon. I'm Fate, and it my fate to find him," she told herself. She continued walking, hoping to find him soon.

OoOoO

"I had a great time," Jeri said, Ryo smiled happily… glad that he had helped her get over her troubles.

"I did too," he said, and it was the truth.

First an amusement park, even an amazing movie… even if it was a bit 'girly' to his tastes.

"Thank you," Jeri said, as he escorted her to her hotel doors room.

"Your welcome," he said.

Then to his shock, she kissed him on the lips/ Giggling she went into her room, Leomon smirking as he followed.

"Wow," Ryo said, now that… had been unexpected. He promised himself to go out again with her once they got home.

OoOoO

"It's been two hours why won't he wake up!" Patamon cried, clearly worried about his partner.

"Don't worry, as soon as Takato gets back here he'll fic TK up!" Veemon said nodding heavily.

"Yeah, Takato will be back soon," Guilmon said happily. Mind you, Guilmon was pretty much always happy.

Patamon frowned, not happy at all. The events lately were chaotic, kidnappings, and now this with TK. He didn't know what to think of Davis's new friends, or Guilmon who was a viral type digimon.

In all his time, Patamon had only met two or three good viral type digimon... freak occurrences pretty much. Guilmon, seemed to be one of the few good ones.

At that moment, Davis entered the room, a tray of food in his arms. On it was a lot of food, and he knew it was meant for the digimon.

"Food!" Veemon cried happily, as soon as the boy put it down the three digimon dug in.

"And I thought I ate messy, Davis muttered.

OoOoO

It was truly dark when Takato arrived back at the hotel, the moon a faint sliver in the sky. Everything was quiet, for most children, teenagers and many adults were asleep at this time.

Takato had spent much time thinking; he had also gotten Chrono to check up on the tamer universe. They didn't have much time left, the place he had known as Takato was starting to disappear… shadows of its former self. If they didn't hurry, they'd be nothing to return to… and sadly at that point it was beyond his power to bring it back.

Only the Trinity had that power.

Hopefully… they could figure it out before it was too late.

He sighed, wondering if taking human form now and then was a weakness. Yet, humans led such wonderful lives, so much different then beings that he truly was.

Yet, he wouldn't change his decision, there were many reasons. Guilmon, his human parents, friends; the adventures they all had shared. Rika… there was Rika.

He shook his head, clearing it of thoughts. To be able to enjoy it all, he first had to fix it. That meant finding a way back, past the creature that wanted his powers. It was waiting for him to move, so he had to be careful not to be caught in its web.

With that in mind, he entered his hotel room. He blinked when he saw the lights on, especially when he saw who was inside. On the bed lay a still TK, alive and unmoving. On a chair sat Davis asleep, on his lap sleep Veemon and Patamon. Guilmon was on the floor, sleeping like a log.

Takato smirked at the sight, then walked to the bed careful not to wake anyone.

"So..." he whispered, "It comes to this."

He looked at TK's face, so still… the only sign of life the rise and fall of his chest.

The white haired teen: gently placed a hand on the forehead. Then concentrated, a thin aura of silver light covered them both.

OoOoO

Davis woke, for what reason he didn't know. Maybe a sound, a movement… or something inside him told him to wake now.

Chocolate colored eyes opened slowly, blinking from the lights.

What had woken him?

He gasped as he finally saw what had woken him. Takato was there by TK… both glowing.

"…" He said, stopping himself from calling out Takato's name. Something told him, that to interrupt this would be bad.

How he knew this, he could only guess. But he guessed, that it was some inner knowledge gained from his bio-merge with Calumon… not that he could remember much of what had happened while in that form.

"Holy…" he whispered, for some weird reason he was seeing another image overlapping Takato's glowing form. A person, slightly taller slimmer... silver-white hair flowing to nearly the floor. The person wore strange robes that any gender could wear, but whatever they were made of could not have been by any mortal means.

Then he blinked and the image was gone: hopefully Taakto could explain it. If not: he hoped he was not going insane.

OoOoO

_There was nothingness here… as far as an eye could see. It seemed to swallow him, it called to him... trying to bury itself deeper into his mind._

_Chains of hatred bound his form, his tormenter looked down at him smirking. It was his own face; it would not take anything but perfection. No dark creature no outcast welcome to his mind._

_TK knew it all too well, since before now it had been part of himself. It still was, but now it seemed to be stronger then his true self._

_He was defeated, this other him had ruled him for so long... did he truly know himself?_

_"For a child of hope, your giving up quite quickly," a voice said, the dark TK snarled at the voice, but went back at taunting the blond._

_"Hope... I don't think I'm truly a child of hope," TK whispered, how could he when he allowed this other him to exist… to hurt people like Davis._

_"Self pity… expected after realizing this other existed within you," the voice said._

_"I attacked Davis, and their is things I've done over the years… how many people I hurt… there is no way they'll forgive me," TK responded._

_"Davis will forgive you, he'll be a bit grumpy… but he'll forgive you," the voice mused._

_'Would Davis really forgive me, yes... Davis was the type to forgive even the darkest of hearts' he thought._

_"Your right, he'll forgive me… but I can't forgive myself for allowing myself for having such a piece of myself like this," he said._

_"What if I told you, that the Dark TK is not Truly part of yourself," the voice said._

_"How's that possible!" TK said in shock, Dark TK pushed TK to the ground, not liking where this conversation was going._

_"Someone in the past interfered, they caused you to become narrow minded and obsessive about certain things. If it's not destroyed, your true self will be destroyed and taken over fully by this construct," the voice said._

_"Can... you destroy it?" he asked hopefully._

_"No..." the voice said, TK slumped._

"_You have to destroy it yourself, that's the only was you'll be freed," the voice said._

_"How... tell me!" TK begged. He wanted to be free, to be able to be what he should be. To fix what he wrought, under this things control._

_Dark TK roared; Tks eyes widened as some force flung the construct far away._

_"I'll give you a weapon but the power to use it is inside you," the voice whispered into his air. The voices owner was beside him, but he found that he was unable to turn._

_Something was in his hands looking down he blinked. A bow made of silver like metal was in them, but the arrows were nowhere in sight._

_"How am I strike him with this! There are no arrows," he yelled, he could see Dark TK running towards him and knew that if the construct reached him… he would be no more._

_"The powers within you, listen to your heart" the voice said, TK frowned but arranged the bow as if it had an arrow in it._

_'My heart… my power' he thought closing his eyes._

_Patamon… he was in his heart, his parents… Matt, then love. His future, they wanted him to be happy. The digital world, the many friends he had made. He couldn't loose Davis, a friend even with the horrible things he had done to him. And Kari, beautiful beloved Kari._

_His eyes snapped open, and he glared at the even nearing Dark TK._

_"I won't loose to the likes of you, I have much to learn and live for!" he yelled, and he released the bowstring._

_An arrow of pure light, filled with all his dreams, emotions, memories, and most importantly pure hope sped forward. Dark TK had no time to dodge; it screamed an inhuman scream as the arrow hit._

_TK watched in horrid fascination, as Dark TK was blasted to nothingness in front of his eyes._

_-Clink clink Clink-_

_"Your chains are finally gone," the voice said, and it was true. At dark TK's destruction, they had fallen to the ground and turned to dust… which soon vanished._

"_It seems so…" he said getting up, but he still couldn't turn._

_"You are free," the voice said fading._

_"WAIT! Who are you! Why did you help me!" TK demanded; the voice chuckled._

_"A friend, rest well my friend," the voice said, then it was gone and Tk felt himself being pulled into the sweet abyss of dreams._

_But he vowed to meet whoever had saved him._

OoOoO

Takato pulled his hand away, the glow faded away as Takato stopped using his abilities. He was glad it had worked, especially after what he had felt hidden within the boy.

He did feel a bit of surprise for fading into view into reality was the same soul bow he had given TK in the mindscape.

'Yes… his future will be very interesting' he thought, then turning he saw that Davis was awake and looking at him in awe.

"Sleep," he ordered, Davis fell instantly asleep from Takatos command.

It wasn't time for anyone to know the full extent of his powers. For now he blocked that bit of memory from Davis, to awaken when Davis could truly accept the bit of reality he had seen.

At this point, not even Takato knew what the future would bring.

TBC


	31. SideStory

Squeals!!! This is a Christmas gift To General Zargon. Enjoy it hon. You requested it for your xmas gift, so here is a special one-shot just for you.

Catalyst of Light

By: Firehedgehog

Side Story: First Meetings

What had attracted him to visit the earth, he rarely took a form... after all in all the multiverse there were rarely a reason to do so.

Time after time, the world was destroyed, or died… and was reborn in an endless loop of creation by the Trinity. Sometimes it would be humans that ruled the planet; his favourite timeline so far had been the one where the whales evolved into merlike creatures.

This time it was humans, and he found himself taking a human form… and why did he always choose male form anyway?

Like in many of the Earths, this land was called Japan… at the moment it wasn't very advanced… what was with these people and swords. Samurai: how… uninteresting.

"Ow.." A voice said, Catalyst stumbled forwards, as he bumped into someone sending both to the ground... he person he had crashed into had been the one to say ow.

For a moment he was stunned, he hadn't planned to interact with any mortals… blinking he stared down at his… well victim.

Red hair cascaded around a heart shaped face, violet eyes stared at him with shock and a bit of fear... oh yes… mortal men seem to like to take advantage of females in this timeline.

"Excuse me," he said standing up, his silver-white hair flowing around him as his emerald shaded eyes gazed at the human beauty.

For a moment she stared at him, then an angry look settled on her face.

Her next sentences would have made people run in terror for they were so disturbing, then huffing she left as her insults faded.

Catalyst blinked.

"Mortals, are so interesting," he mused.

OoOoO

In the far futures, many loops of time and timelines later Takato smiled as the memory came to him.

That encounter had changed him in ways he had not expected, before he had very little interest in mortals. After that he had taken time to let himself be reborn as a mortal, to experience their passion.

Strange, every time he was human he would meet that same bright soul… and that soul's always was a human female, had red hair and amazing violet eyes.

He grinned, wondering what she would say in this life that she was the reason he kept allowing himself to come back to her timelines.

He had told he many times in past lives, he always loved her… and he treasured the memories of those lives and where they had gone.

"If we win this, maybe this life can go the same way," he whispered, he checked into his hotel room and nodded to himself when he saw the sleeping Davis with the digimon, and the deep asleep TK on the bed.

By The Trinity, he hoped it all worked out.

END


	32. SideStory 2

I was planning to have an actual chapter Update, but work, writer's block, a super short attention span towards writing and the urge to write side-stories meant you get this instead. Don't worry. Next mass update you get the chappy.

Catalyst of Light

By: Firehedgehog

Side Story Two: Fates Mistake

Catalyst was enraged, so angry that a star in the universe went nova twenty-thousand years early.

The others quickly abandoned him, not wishing to face the silver haired beings wrath.

The reason for his anger: one annoying, overly perky, overly clingy Fate.

Fate: a being that took three forms. A Young maiden, aka teenager, a woman... an adult twenty-five and an old women. Mostly,

She seemed to like her teenage form, especially since the human form Catalyst usually wore was of the same age.

Now, the reason he had become pissed.

Fate had an obsession about him, she was madly in love with, but he had no interest in her beyond friendship.

She had done something horrible, so selfish… how could she do this to him.

Because she could be a jealous witch, especially over a certain soul who every lifetime he fell in over with whatever form it took... soulmates.

That web spinning being had made sure his beloved wouldn't be reborn for another two thousand years, which was unheard in reincarnation.

Fate would rue the day she had played with his heart, he would never forgive her. One day they might become friends again, but he would never allow her to play with what he loved.

A dark smirk came to his face, till his beloved was reborn he would have to teach Fate a lesson on why some threads one should not touch.

TBC

Please tell me if you'd like to see this sidestory continued


	33. Chapter 31

Catalyst Of light

Chapter Thirty-One

The phone wasn't ringing; it hadn't rung in quite some hours. No matter how much he wanted it to ring, over twelve hours with no word.

Worry… all he could do was worry, and hope that in the end everything would work out.

'_TK, where are you?'_ he thought. TK had vanished at schools end; he hadn't contacted anyone in any mean. Patamon was also missing, but Gennai had told him that neither were in the digital world.

His parents were searching for TK, there frantic phone calls in hope TK was found were disheartening. He only hoped; that if they got called it wasn't the hospital.

Or a morgue.

OoOoO

His head hurt, that was the first thing he became aware of. A low grating headache just behind his eyes, at that point his subconscious mind was seriously considering going back to sleep. Yet other things called his sleep dulled mind to wakefulness, the familiar sound of Patamon's breathing and the tantalizing smell of fresh bread.

The gurgling of his stomach decided him, sapphire shaded eyes opened and still half asleep he sat up. He blinked his eyes, getting them use to the light and rubbing the grit out of them.

Seriously, if the sandman was real he would have asked him to lave less in his eyes.

"…" he said confused, he didn't recognize where he was, but at least Patamon was here.

Next to the bed on a side table, was a plate of fresh pastries of the breakfast variety. His stomach rumbled, demanding food. TK blushed a bit; then quickly began to dig in.

As he finished, soft laughter caught his attention. Startled he looked up, for sitting on a chair across the room was an older teen.

TK froze for a moment, the teen hadn't been there a moment ago and he hadn't heard anyone enter.

"What?" he said grumpily, after all he wasn't a morning person, and he was in an unknown place.

"Davis would never let you live it down if he saw you eat like that," the teen said, TK stared at him… the guy knew Davis?

"Davis, where's Davis!" he demanded, dear lord he had to apologize. He would never forgive himself for Davis treatment, the goggled boy was not the idiot he acted like.

"He's running an errand, he'll be back in twenty minutes," the teen said.

"Who are you, where am I?" he asked confused, he guessed he was in a hotel of some type.

"Well, were in a hotel… but you've probably figured that out. As to where exactly, you'll know once you look out the window," the teen said.

"You still haven't answered my other question," TK grumbled a bit. The teen laughed, emerald eyes bright… he knew he should recognize this guy.

"Takato, my name is Takato," the white haired teen said.

"Takato..." TK whispered.

"By the way, did you know you have a weapon in the bed; I think it's yours," Takato said pointing, startled TK followed the direction of Takato's finger and gasped.

"Impossible," he said, for there at his side, was no other then the bow from his dreams.

It was also very solid to the touch.

OoOoO

Davis hummed to himself, as he unlocked the hotel room door. He guessed that TK would be awake by now.

"Davismon!" Guilmon said happily, as he spotted the gogglehead. Davis had to sweat drop, since when had he become Davismon?

"Davismon… I like Davish," Veemon said from his perch on Guilmon's head, Davis ignored the following silly argument between the two rookies.

He wasn't a mon, he really had to talk to Takato about his partner, Veemon and Guilmon were corrupting each other.

"Ah good, your back," Takato said, leaning out of the bedroom TK was.

"TK's awake," he said, it wasn't a question but a statement.

"Worried about you, I haven't explained anything. So he's rather confused," Takato replied.

"Great…" Davis sighed, he would have rather everything was explained. But no one could have everything.

Taking a deep breath he entered the room, Takato closed the door leaving the two humans and Patamon alone.

OoOoO

TK felt relief when Davis finally arrived; everything was so out of control. While Takato was friendly, he hadn't explained anything.

"I'm glad your okay," TK said with a sad smile, he had to force away the guilt at his past actions.

"Actually, I'm the one that should be saying that to you," Davis said and they shared a laugh, but soon it grew quiet.

"I... was controlled," TK said whispering, his vice almost unheard.

"I know," Davis relied just as softly, his eyes understanding. Then TK was crying, great tears from so many things.

"Hey hey, it's okay," Davis said, taking his friend into his arms and hugged him. His right hand rubbed TK's back I calming motions, Davis felt his shirt quickly becoming wet.

"You must think me disgusting, I'm the chosen of Hope and I was easily controlled," he said; his voice hoarse from crying.

"Ow..." TK said; eyes wide in disbelief. Davis had just bopped him on the head, but not too hard.

"Doofus, no ones perfect. Your human, I'm human. Things happen, so get over it. You have your whole life ahead of you, now you can really make a difference in the world," Davis practically yelled at him.

TK stared; then finally gave a weak smile.

"Your right, and first things first," TK said, Davis blinked.

"Oh?" Davis said.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you Davis, but also thank you for still being my friend," TK said.

"Thank you; and I promise to whap you if you do stupid things. I also give you permission to whap me for stupid things," Davis said, they both laughed at that one.

"TK!" Patamon said panicked.

Startled the two boys turned, on the table was TK's Digivice and it was glowing.

"What that…" TK said, fearing the worst.

OoOoO

Takato leaned against the wall, next to the door the two teens were in. His emerald shaded eyes gleamed; a smile was on his lips.

He reached up to his forehead, a headband falling away. The symbol of the catalyst was glowing, the corner of his eyes crinkled.

"In the end we all make amends, I'm sure you'll use this wisely now," Takato whispered.

"I wonder though…" Takato mused.

OoOoO

"It's changed," TK said in disbelief, Davis himself was shocked.

"It's a D-Ark," he said, he had never expected this.

"A what?" TK said bewildered.

"A really cool Digivice, but better then the D3," Davis grinned, TK had a lot of shocks ahead.

"So… what type of things does it do?" TK asked. Davis grinned, and pulled out his own D-Ark.

He'd keep Bio Merging with there partners quiet for now.

OoOoO

Takato smiled, everything was working better now.

"Guilmon, I'm going for a walk," he told his partner, Guilmon nodded and went back to talking with Veemon.

"Davismon sounds funnier though," Guilmon protested.

Takato didn't want to know.

OoOoO

"Oh no! How long have I been here?" TK asked worried.

"Overnight," Davis said.

"Oh Crap, my family must be worried sick," TK said, and began looking about for a phone. Because of this, he missed Davis wince at the word 'Family', but Davis said nothing at how it hurt.

"There's a phone in the main room," he said quietly, TK looked at him greatfully.

"Thanks," he said jumping out of bed, then rushed to the next room where the phone was located.

He barely spared a glance at Veemon and a large red dragon Digimon, who were watching Pokemon of all things.

Quickly he dialed, hoping someone would answer. Barely rung, it was picked up.

"Moshi moshi," a tired voice said, a familiar voice.

"Matt, it's TK," he said, he heard a gasp of relief from his brother.

"Where are you TK? What happened?" Matt practically yelled in his worry.

"I'm safe… let's just say I met my own darkness," TK said softly.

"TK… where are you? Come home," Matt said, still very worried.

"Where does the light end and darkness begin Matt, are we really as we think we are?" TK asked, his heart seemed to be finned with sadness. He had so many doubts, especially now that his mind was truly free.

"TK, please tell me what's wrong. Where you, are you in some type of trouble?" Matt demanded.

"Matt, tell mom and dad I'm okay and safe where I am. I'll be back soon enough," TK said, closing his blue eyes thoughtfully.

"TK come home, what do you mean soon enough?" Matt cried.

"Before I can go home, I have to find myself. Bye Matt," TK said, and hung up the phone before his brother could protest.

He turned, opening his eyes. Standing there was Davis, a thoughtful look on his face.

"So you'll be staying for awhile?" Davis asked and TK nodded.

"For a bit. Hopefully: for only a few days. I've realized I really don't know myself that well, at least not well enough," TK said frowning. He then realized he still held the soul bow in his arms, and wondered what he'd need for it.

"You're always welcome; and Takato can help arrange things when he gets back from wherever he wondered off too," Davis said with a grin.

"Takatomon went for a walk Davismon," Guilmon said, looking up from a cartoon.

"Davismon?" TK asked amused.

Davis sighed, and knew he'd never win against Guilmon about this nickname.

"I still say Pikachu and Patamon have to be related," Vemon said still watching TV.

"No no, TKmon and Ashmon have to be related," Guilmon protested.

TK and Davis exchanged looks; the Digimon had too much free time.

"TKmon?" TK finally said; Davis broke out laughing.

OoOoO

Takato was pleased, things were finally looking up. TK was freed of the dark influence, Davis was planning to be his brother in the Tamer dimension, and Rika was smiling more.

Now, if only he could get back to the Tamerverse so they could set everything right. He's rather not see a domino effect multiverse destroyed effect.

"Catalyst…" a voice sad, stared he turned and his eyes widened.

"Ack!" he muttered as he was hugged bone crushing tight, he fell to the ground with the only thing he could see was pink. Pink hair.

"Fate… what are you doing here?" Takato asked, feeling a headache coming on.

"To visit you of course," Fate giggled happily.

"Takato…" a voice growled, he looked up and gulped. An angry Rika stood there, looking ready to kill Takato's pink haired attacker.

"Rika… this isn't what it looks like!" he said, not wanting to see a cat fight.

"Who is this," Rika hissed.

"Takato is mine Red," Fate smirked, Takato wanted to run.

Why did Fate always do this?

END


End file.
